Debe tener un nombre
by Homuakuma
Summary: Una fotografía en todos los periodicos nacionales puesta sin permiso, quizás era una señal de que ya era hora de ponerle nombre. ¿Rival? ¿Amiga? ¿Persona que tiene relaciones afectivas o no afectivas con Akko? Quizás era demasiado para su cabeza. Diakko ¡COMPLETO!
1. Volver puede ser un mundo desconocido

**Disclaimer:** Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, es de Trigger y el señor Yoshinari que no canonizara nada, así que nos inspira a hacer mas fanfiction.

El reloj marco las 9:00 al fin, había pasado gran parte de las vacaciones de verano perdida en Japón y Akko nunca creyó extrañar de tal manera a Luna Nova. Claro que había estado contenta de ver a su familia luego de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa, pero no podía negar que Luna Nova se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en su segunda casa. Los eventos del misil y los finales del periodo antes de las vacaciones le habían dejado una luz nueva de lo que podría venirse en el futuro, era una nueva Akko.

Antes de salir de vacaciones a Akko le levantaba el ánimo por los cielos como había mejorado su relación con la academia entera, ya no solo se trataba del cariño de la maestra Ursula, Lotte o a su peculiar manera Sucy, incluso Finnelan la había felicitado, y si eso no era un logro en paquete completo, no sabía que lo sería.

Cuando tomo el paquete de cartas de Chariot de la mesa, sintió un extraño peso de llevarlas todas como la ocasión pasada, claro que le seguía gustando Chariot porque duh, era la mejor bruja sobre el planeta y su mayor inspiración, mas era raro cuando Chariot era su maestra. Tomo una carta en especial que le había llevado diez años poder conseguirla cuando una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro dejando de lado el resto.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando llego a la línea ley con su maleta de mano, Sucy y Lotte ya le esperaban ambas a cada lado de la entrada, ambas vestían ya el disfraz de la academia.

-¡AKKO!-La voz emocionada de Lotte no se dejo esperar con un abrazo enorme.

-¡Lotte! Estas mas grande-Comento Akko notando como Lotte había crecido apenas un centímetro desde que se fue de vacaciones al abrazarla, su cabello se veía tan solo un poco mas largo como si le faltara un corte pues se le desacomodaba en las orillas y lo hacía ver un poco desordenado.

-Papá me repitió lo mismo todo el verano, creí que me rompería los huesos con tantos abrazos diciendo que estaba creciendo más que el día anterior—Le sonrió con un gesto amable antes de que Akko se dirigiera a Sucy.

—¡Sucy! ¡Woah!—Soltó una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio a su amiga incorporarse con pereza de la pared del monumento de la entrada.

—¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa?—Pregunto con expresión cansada, sin pizca de ánimo ante la recién llegada.

—¡T-tu si creciste!—Expreso la hechicera con rostro perplejo apuntando a su amiga que la miraba con su típica expresión tétrica—Estas enorme, si no fueras tan delgada podríamos usarte de amenaza cuando nos molesten otras chicas—Lotte sonrió asintiendo ante la sorpresa de Akko.

—Yo te lo dije—Comento ajustándose los lentes mientras Sucy giraba la mirada fastidiada.

—Para lo mucho que quería resaltar este año—Comento con sarcasmo la experta en pociones antes de que se asomara una sonrisa en sus facciones—Tu sigues como me gustas Akko.

—¿Eh? ¿Como?—Preguntó con intriga mientras se revisaba como quien tuviera la ropa sucia.

—Enana e incrédula, como conejillo de indias, de hecho, diría que hasta un poco más enana—Comento con burla aprovechando echarle en cara que ella no había crecido nada.

—¡Oye¡ ¿No me tienes ni tantito más respeto después de salvar el mundo? —Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

—No lo creo, por el contrario, hace más valioso envenenar a nuestra salvadora—Comento sonriendo mientras Lotte reía cada vez más acostumbrada a la charla.

—Salvadora, si claro, como si hubieras podido llegar tan lejos tu sola, tenías mucha suerte de que estuvieras de tu lado a Diana—Comento una voz irritada que Akko reconoció como una de las amigas de Diana, era la pelirroja odiosa. La verdad todavía le costaba recordar quien era quien a veces, era incomodo y la juzgarían de idiota si se quejaba sin saber si era Hannah o Barbara.

Lotte paso de largo el comentario molesto y la vio emitir un saludo amistoso a la chica que se acercaba detrás de la pelirroja odiosa.

—Barbara. ¿Como estuvieron tus vacaciones? —Oh bueno, el misterio no duro tanto. La chica sonrió de inmediato ante el saludo de Lotte.

—Muy bien Lotte. ¿Y a ti como te fue? ¿Pudiste hablar con Annabel?

—Si, de hecho, te quería entregar esto—Decía la pequeña bruja sacando un poster con una firma de la autora de Cae la Noche.

—Creo que te cambiaron—Comentó Sucy girándose hacia Hannah

—Cállate—Expresó con molestia Hannah—Si a ti también te están ignorando—Sucy subió los hombros restándole importancia.

—Yo disfruto mis pocos instantes de calma—Comentó comprendiendo a que se refería—Aunque si a ti te afecta tanto podría experimentar contigo para que no te sintieras tan sola—A Hannah le recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

—No gracias—Comentó jalando el brazo de Barbara—Si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde, no es necesario mantenernos tanto con estas perdedoras.

—Un momento. ¿Diana no viene con ustedes?—Preguntó Akko buscándola con la mirada.

—No, usualmente no le gusta llegar tarde, siempre se adelanta y nos dijo que Finnelan la había contactado poco antes de regresar de las vacaciones, así que tenía que llegar aún más temprano—Esta vez fue turno de Barbara de contestarle.

—Oh, que mal—Akko no pudo evitar que se asomara un poco de desánimo ante la negativa. No había podido hablar con Diana desde el final del periodo, Diana era entre todas sus ami… _chicas que tenían lazos afectivos con Akko_ era particularmente difícil de contactar sobre las demás debido a que su tía solía filtrar demasiado el correo basura que recibían los Cavendish del de las familias con los que tenían vinculos. Solo los Hanbridge o personas reconocidas por la familia Cavendish eran capaces de llegar a ella y solo había conseguido que Andrew lograra saludarla en su nombre.

No era en todo caso como si Akko tuviera un tema de charla para sus cartas en particular que quisiera platicar con Diana tampoco, más bien su relación con Diana era por mucho la más extraña y una de las que más le costaba definir, de alguna manera sentía que debía seguirla retando de vez en cuando y sus interacciones iban de estar riendo en el pasillo a retarla en clases para después estudiar juntas, era un tanto ridículo pero independiente de lo que fueran hoy, algo que Akko era incapaz de ponerle un nombre, estaba segura de que la había extrañado mucho estos días.

—¿Ya nos vamos?—Preguntó Sucy impaciente abordando su escoba, Akko despertando para montar la suya.

—¡Si!—Gritó con entusiasmo—Tia Freyre

Atravesaron la Ley Line de manera relativamente tranquila comparada con la vez anterior.

—¿Estas bien?—Lotte la siguió de cerca al pendiente porque todavía se estaba acostumbrado a volar sola.

—Todo bien Lotte—Le sonrió ampliamente—Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

—Bueno, es porque tu novia te ha ayudado mucho con ello—Comentó Sucy con naturalidad en su escoba revisándose las uñas

—¡¿A que v-viene ese comentario?! —Preguntó Akko subiendo la voz mientras descendían por la Línea Ley hacia el portal a Luna Nova

—Solo digo que parecías muy triste de que no viniera con nosotras. —Respondió Sucy dirigiendo su atención a Akko.

—Tengo total y absoluto derecho de extrañar a mi rival—Respondió cruzándose de brazos antes de desequilibrarse y volver a tomar rápido el palo de su escoba.

—¿Tienes idea de lo extraño que suena eso?—Preguntó Sucy con su usual monotonía.

—Yo no veo malo que quisieras verla, es una amistad poco común pero dulce la que tienen—Lotte era un ángel, definitivamente era un ángel—Ya sería extraño si hubieras pasado las vacaciones esperando verla y pensando en cosas concretas, como en su bonito cabello o su perfume, cosas así.—Akko se paró en seco.

—¿¡Eso es extraño?!—Gritó alterada con las mejillas tomando color.

Lotte y Sucy compartieron miradas antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Es perfectamente normal si su perfume es agradable!—Se defendió de inmediato cada vez más avergonzada.

—Claro—Comento Lotte con una mano en la boca conteniendo la risa—No nos hagas caso. Diana es alguien que llama la atención de cualquier forma—Agregó intentando ser comprensiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó mirando al portal que cada vez estaba más cerca.

—Bueno—Lotte se colocó la mano en la barbilla recordando—En general suelen elogiarla mucho en el salón e incluso en la ciudad. Es posible que por eso notaras esos detalles.

—Yo he ganado más popularidad últimamente también—Comentó la castaña orgullosa de sí misma, por un momento olvidando la vergüenza previa.

—Y estoy muy feliz por ti—Agregó su amiga finlandesa—Gracias a ti podemos usar la magia en cualquier parte, con todo y que tengamos nuestras restricciones. Es muy positivo que al menos ya no nos molesten tanto en la escuela—Comento sonriendo con simpatía mientras aterrizaban sobre tierra firme visualizando el gran salón donde llevaban a cabo la ceremonia de inicio de clases.

—No cambia que seamos de un mundo diferente al suyo...—Si Sucy no destrozaba la burbuja, definitivamente nadie lo haría—finalmente Diana es una noble—A Akko no le gusto mucho como sonó eso. —Es por eso que los últimos días de clase recibió esas cartas de amor, paso de noble y rica a noble, rica y celebridad de televisión por detener un misil asesino.

—Me preguntó si Diana recibirá muchas invitaciones de muchachos nobles—Lotte pareció imaginarlo por un momento.

—Ya basta—Interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento de su amiga de lentes—Hablemos de otra cosa.

—Pero tus eras la que estaba preocupada por Diana—Apuntó Sucy riendo un poco ante la incomodidad de Akko.

—La ceremonia ya va a comenzar—Puntualizó Akko mientras buscaba las filas de segundo año, tratando de fingir seriedad e interés en la misma, sus ojos viajando entre los rostros de las brujas reconociendo el rostro familiar de Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka, ubicando a Hannah y Barbara poco más adelante, a todas las profesoras que se acomodaban en sus lugares, pero ninguna señal de Diana. A Akko se le revolvió el estómago, podía recordar la ocasión en la que para ser jefa de su familia Diana se había ido sin avisar a casi nadie, pero Hannah y Barbara no le habían dicho nada al respecto y habían comentado que Diana tuvo que reunirse con la profesora Finnelan, el problema era que esta se encontraba ya a un lado de la profesora Piscis.

—Vengo enseguida—Se excusó saliendo del lugar, aún faltaban los de primer año, así que tenía algo de tiempo, escucho a Lotte gritar su nombre, pero lo dejo al fondo de la habitación solo para asomarse en los alrededores. Suspiró intentando calmar sus pensamientos o lo que sea que fueran esas voces en su cabeza antes de asomarse al área de escobas en donde pudo notar a una fila de chicos de primer año, anunciándole que no tenía mucho tiempo para mirar por allí antes de que reconociera la voz que buscaba.

—Apresúrense, es necesario llegar temprano para cumplir con el reglamento de Luna Nova y que no les expulsen—Solo había una persona en todo Luna Nova lo suficientemente maligna para sugestionar a niños de primer año con tantas ñoñerías. Allí adelante de todos esos niños se encontraba Diana Cavendish.

Su cabello platinado moviéndose con sus movimientos y su uniforme claramente planchado no escaparon de Akko que no pudo retener su sonrisa que corrió de inmediato hacia el punto.

—Traten de no pisarse—Comentaba revisando cada paso de los chicos.

—¡Diana!—Gritó con entusiasmo, el gesto de Diana pareció suavizarse un poco al escuchar su nombre y volteo en dirección a la voz.

—¿Akko?—Preguntó volteándose completamente, los brazos de Akko extendidos mientras corrían hacia ella la hicieron cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto, pero el abrazo nunca llegó.

En lugar de eso Akko se quedó un par de pasos con los brazos extendidos. Su emoción rebosante cambiando a una sonrisa nerviosa antes de esconder los brazos y asentir tratando de verse decente mientras sentía que sus mejillas le daban cosquillas.

—Uh...ahm...hola. —¿Qué diablos fue eso? Nunca en su vida se había pensado dos veces comportarse amistoso con alguien como para tirarlo de un abrazo. Si, nunca había abrazado a Diana pero no era necesario pensárselo tanto. Quizás la situación eran cosas de rivales, nada más.

Diana parpadeo un par de veces antes de toser y dirigirse a la chica entusiasta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya deberían haber entrado los alumnos de segundo año—No pretendía ser agresiva, pero el contexto hizo sentir completamente estúpida a Akko, parecía un requisito de convivir con Diana. No podía decirle que salió solo esperando encontrarse con ella.

—¿No debería decir lo mismo de ti?—Regresó la pregunta aun cuando era obvio que Diana lo hacía por deber meramente.

—Disculpe señorita —Uno de las chicas nuevas interrumpió la conversación —¿No se supone que vamos tarde?—Las mejillas de Diana se encendieron ligeramente, parecía que era requisito de convivir con Atsuko Kagari dejarla en vergüenza y tirar su barrera de bruja prodigio.

—Vamos rápido, tienes razón—La heredera de los Cavendish se dedicó a indicar a los chicos la entrada al salón de ceremonias. Akko trato de no intervenir mucho más mientras caminaba a su lado.

Solo después de que Diana ubicara a las nuevas estudiantes pudieron regresar a donde se encontraban las filas de segundo sin más que un par de palabras y comentarios intercambiados.

Akko le miro tan solo por el rabillo del ojo mientras pasaba la ceremonia la cual fue inmensamente aburrida, en verdad que esa escuela olería a viejita si no fuera por lo cool que era ella.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse Diana indicaba a muchas de las nuevas chicas indicaciones básicas sobre sus habitaciones.

—Akko. ¿Vienes? —Le preguntó la pelirroja fanática de Nightfall acompañada de Sucy.

—En un momento las alcanzo—Comentó distraída solo para observar apenas como crecía un poco la sonrisa de Lotte.

—Trata de no entretenerte demasiado—Contestó sonriendo amablemente —Hasta luego Diana—Se despidió de la ocupada chica que solo se giró para despedirse.

—Hasta luego...

—Lotte. A mí y a Sucy nos gusta que nos digan por nuestro nombre—A la chica se le dibujo una expresión suave, fue una milésima de segundo, pero Akko vio que estuvo allí.

—Hasta luego Lotte y Sucy—Solo hasta después de eso Diana pareció al fin ponerle atención exclusiva a ella.

—Lo siento Akko, creo que no te salude apropiadamente allá en el campo de vuelo. ¿Como estas? —Pregunto retomando la conversación.

—Pudiste decir que Finnelan te pondría a cargo de esas chicas. Cada vez tienes menos tiempo para nosotros los plebellos. —Trató de sonar ofendida pero la pequeña bruja no dejaba de sonreír.

—Me nombraron...

—Prefecta—Completó la japonesa—Tienes una insignia brillante en tu uniforme y eso.

—Ah, si—Diana se miró la insignia en su uniforme en el lugar que Akko señalaba.

Existió un silencio extraño por un momento.

—Ah, Andrew me hizo llegar tu saludo, quería pedir disculpa por no haberte contestado al respecto, la Tia Daryl suele ser un poco pesada respecto al correo ajeno, es una tontería pero es así—A Akko se le hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de la tía amargada de Diana, era una mujer de la que no quería tener muchos detalles.

—Bueno, no es como si te hubiera escrito algo formalmente yo tampoco —Admitió tratando de olvidar aquel rostro de serpiente—¿Harás algo por la tarde?

—Si, precisamente mi tía me pidió reunirme con ella en un café hoy que casi no tenemos clases, me pareció curioso dado que a ella no le gusta mucho salir a esas ciudades.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Preguntó Akko intrigada por las acciones inusuales de Daryl—Iba a ver a la maestra Ur-Chariot, pero no me gustaría que fueras sola con tu tía.

—Tranquila, en lo que cabe estamos en buenos términos ahora. —El rostro de Diana era un poco más tranquilizador— Fuera de que insista tanto en un par de cosas extrañas, parece aceptar que yo sea la próxima líder de la familia con entusiasmo ahora.

—Sospechoso...—Akko coloco una mano en su barbilla—¿Qué tipo de cosas extrañas?

—Bueno...—Diana desvío su mirada un momento—Es sobre algunas responsabilidades que tendré tarde o temprano con la familia—Akko parpadeo un par de veces.

—Como sea, tengo que irme, me dio gusto que estuvieras bien Akko—Se despidió con un solo gesto con la mano.

—E-Espera. ¿Te iras tan pronto? Pero si acabamos de vernos—Protestó la japonesa de inmediato.

—Me disculpo, prometo visitarte más tarde —Comento antes de apresurarse—No quiero llegar tarde, mi cita es a las 12:00.

—¡Pero faltan dos horas!—Tenía que ser una ñoña inglesa de pies a cabeza.

—Lo siento Akko, es que quiero revisarme el cabello antes, siento que me despeine un poco con todo ese movimiento, con permiso Lotte, creo que se pueden lastimar si se esconden en esa parte—La voz nerviosa de Lotte sonó en el pasillo pidiendo una disculpa, Sucy solo hizo un sonido de fastidio.

Akko tomó asiento en unas de las gradas antes de que entraran Sucy y Lotte.

—No se escondieron bien ¿huh?—Comentó la castaña haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

Lotte sonrió nerviosa.

—Solo queríamos ver que todo estuviera en orden—Se giro a ver a Sucy buscando apoyo quien solo elevo sus hombros.

—La verdad yo solo buscaba un motivo extra para molestarte con ella—Sucy no podía mentir al respecto.

—Aghhh—El grito de exasperación sonó hasta el pasillo.

Diana vio su reloj un par de veces cuando tomo asiento en el elegante restaurante, su tía llevaba dos minutos de retraso, _DOS_.

Se comenzó a preguntar si en verdad vendría pensando en asomarse por la puerta pero una persona se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Diana Cavendish?—El traje verde no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera visto antes, cuando subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de un chico por mucho 3 años mayor de su edad desvío la idea de que se tratara un sirviente de la mansión Cavendish.—Realmente eres tú, eres tan linda como en las fotografías—No le hacia ninguna gracia que un completo desconocido tomara su mano.

—Disculpa. ¿Puedo ayudarte?—Preguntó cordialmente.

—Una disculpa, mi nombre es George Francis—Me imagino que tu tía te aviso que hoy tendríamos una cita—Que un desconocido besara su mano tampoco le hizo mucha gracia.

* * *

 **Buen día Homuakuma aquí, tengo mucho tiempo con este fanfiction de Little Witch Academia en la cabeza, hacia mucho que no me animaba a hacer un multichapter pero partiendo de que ya lo tengo con mínimo unos 3 capítulos adelantado los cuales solo me falta corregir me pareció que ya era buen momento para animarme a comenzar a publicarlo.**

 **Estoy tratando de recuperar un poco mi yo que escribía comedia antes porque siento que Little Witch Academia se presta para enredos graciosos que a veces me gustaría leer un poco más.**

 **¡Aclaro que mi intención no es centrar la historia en OCs! De hecho no me gustan mucho las historias con OCs sin ofender a quien los manejan esplendido, pero debo decirlo porque en este caso hay un poco de motor de eso nada más por el tema sin que sean relevantes realmente.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que la disfruten.**


	2. ¿Dónde estan tus sentimientos Akko?

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida y Diana aun no aparecía por ninguna parte. Akko trato por todos los medios de concentrarse en los programas de clases del próximo periodo hastavque Finnelan los estaba terminando de sermonear.

Al ser el primer día escolar solo tenían una clase de introducción por la tarde, encontrándose con que Diana decidió no asistir a la clase.

Era sumamente particular. Todo el equipo azul había faltado a clases y Akko no podía tomarlo como una señal de algo bueno porque Diana jamás faltaría a clases, todavía recordaba cuando vino con cubrebocas y expresión de muerte aquella vez que se había resfriado a finales del año pasado.

—Es extraño que Diana, Hannah y Barbara faltaran a clases—Comentó dejando ver un poco de preocupación Lotte fijándose en el sitio en donde tendría que haber estar sentado el equipo azul cuando las alumnas comenzaban a desocupar el aula.

—Quizás ser prefecta te da algunos derechos—Ofreció Sucy bajando las escalera unos pasos atrás cuando se apresuraban a salir por el pasillo.

—La maestra Finnelan estaba igual de sorprendida que nosotras, no es una falta justificada—Apunto Akko, pensando en que tampoco justificaba que Hannah y Barbara no aparecieran porque ellas no eran prefectas.

—¡Akko!—Escucho un grito a lo largo del pasillo viendo como Hannah y Barbara se acercaban. Su fachada siempre arreglada poco presente al encontrarse despeinadas, claramente agitadas—¡¿Has visto a Diana?! —Preguntaron al unísono con voz chillona.

—¿Eh? No esta con ustedes chicas—Eso era mucho más inusual.

—No la hemos visto desde que salió a la ciudad. Nos dijo que vendría a la clase de la tarde y creemos que quizás le paso algo malo—Comento Barbara preocupada—Diana no suele demorar así, por lo que fuimos a la ciudad a buscarla porque sabemos que tiene problemas con su tía.

—¿Diana no ha regresado de con su tía?—A Akko esa mujer no le terminaba de dar buena espina.

—Estamos muy preocupadas por ella, ya buscamos en toda la ciudad—Dijo Hannah mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

—¿Qué tal si Diana ya regreso a Luna Nova?—Sugirió Lotte—Quizás deberíamos revisar primero por aquí.

—Hay que revisar por todas partes—Ordeno Akko—Y si no está aquí no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a la ciudad—Las chicas asintieron antes de separarse.

—¡Dianaaa!—Gritaba Barbara por el pasillo

—Dianaaa—Lotte revisaba la biblioteca, pero por ninguna parte parecía haber algún rastro.

—Lotte—Llamó Sucy a la finlandesa que se acercó a la bruja oscura que apuntaba al suelo de la biblioteca—Mira—La insignia de Diana estaba fuera de la biblioteca.

—Esto es muy raro...—Comentó Lotte con expresión decaída—Espero que no le pasara nada malo.

—¡Chicas!—Cuando Akko se acercó corriendo Sucy le mostró su hallazgo. Akko reconocio de inmediato el emblema con el escudo de Luna Nova, el nombre de la heredera grabado sobre el metal—Agh—Expreso frustrada tomándolo con la mano—Esto quiere decir que Diana si llegó a Luna Nova. —Comento corriendo para seguir buscando antes de rebotar con una persona grande que sostenía una bolsa de papas—Jasminka—Akko reconoció de inmediato a la bruja glotona mientras Amanda y Constanze salían junto con ella fuera del salón de orientación.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Akko mientras Lotte y Sucy se acercaban a alcanzarla.

—No gran cosa, solo vinimos a acompañar a Constanze con la maestra Finnelan—Contestó adelantándose con la respuesta Amanda, la líder del equipo verde.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema con Finnelan? —Para Akko tenia eso mas sentido cuando reparo en una cosa—¡Woah! —La mano de Akko se dirigió al pecho de Constanze que silenciosa solo volteo a ver a lo que apuntaba el dedo de Akko, donde relucía una pequeña insignia que comparo con la que tenía en la mano.

—La maestra Finnelan le pidió a Constanze que fuera prefecta de clases. —Constanze asintió ante las palabras de su compañera pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —Expresó Akko sorprendida—Pero ustedes siempre se meten en problemas.

—Si y no—Contestó Amanda—Hasta ahora nadie sabe del laboratorio de Constanze escondido, y con la introducción de las herramientas tecnológicas que trajo la maestra Croix, las maestras parece que comenzaron a considerar que deberían encontrar nuevas formas de conciliar a la tecnología con la magia sin que esta se nos ponga en contra y Constanze ha aumentado sus calificaciones. —La pequeña bruja tecnológica asintió satisfecha—Realmente nos ayudara con mucho—La sonrisa de Amanda era traviesa ante la posibilidad de escaparse con mas facilidad de los castigos.

—No es justo—Replicó Akko—¿Por qué nadie de nuestro equipo es prefecto y del de ustedes si? —Se quejo Akko al comprender que aparentemente era algo que no podía ganarse—Lotte ¿Por qué no te eligieron? Eres muy lista también. —Comentó cuando Sucy y Lotte llegaron al mismo lugar.

—¿Yo? —Lotte se altero de volverse el centro de atención de la conversación.

—Probablemente porque tu Akko, nos has arrastrado a mi y a Lotte en tantos problemas que ya hemos tenido tantos castigos como para contarlos con todos los dedos, incluidos los de los pies—Respondió Sucy con pereza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Se molestó la castaña con la bruja oscura mientras su compañera mas tímida solo atino a sonreír dándole la razón a Sucy. —En todo caso. ¿No han visto a Diana?

—¿Cavendish? —Se sorprendió Amanda al ver como el rostro de Akko perdía energía y mostraba mas bien preocupación—No la he visto en todo el día desde la ceremonia de graduación, ni siquiera estaba en clase de Finnelan—Akko apretó el puño junto a la placa.

—Eso no esta bien—Finalizó mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo—Oye Amanda, ayúdanos por favor a buscarla.

—¡Okay! ¡Solo porque lo pides tú! —Le gritó desde el pasillo—Ya escucharon Constanze, Jasminka.

—¡Akko! —Lotte la siguió persiguiendo sin comprender porque la fan de Shiny Chariot tenia que correr así por toda la escuela antes de verla estrellarse con otra figura.

—Auch—Se quejó Akko al caer al suelo—¿Por qué todos se ponen en mi camino hoy?

—Una disculpa señorita, le ofrezco una mano—Akko reparo en que la persona con la que había chocado no era una alumna de la academia, era un chico pelirrojo con el uniforme de Apleton, arreglado de pies a cabeza, atractivo realmente. El estatus económico del muchacho era claro en cada anillo que llevaba en las manos mientras este le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo—Disculpa señorita. Estoy buscando a la señorita Cavendish. Ella asiste a esta escuela por lo que me han dicho.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Luna nova era una escuela de chicas, por lo que le resultaba de lo más extraño encontrar a un chico desconocido allí—¿Qué sabes de Diana?

—Ah. Yo soy hijo del jefe de estado de Austria. Mi nombre es Froy Winston.—Comenzó a presentarse con gracia.

—Pffff. No tengo tiempo para esto—Resopló Akko apartando al muchacho. Akko ya conocía ese patrón, era el mismo patrón de muchacho ligón que Akko detestaba ver como se acercaban a Diana.

—¡Akko!—La voz de Lotte la hizo parar en seco, al mirar a su alrededor supo a qué se refería. No era un solo chico, eran al menos 6 más. Por los pasillos de Luna nova.

—Disculpen. ¿Conocen a la señorita Diana?—Preguntaban a todas las brujas del campus mientras otras se acercaban con curiosidad.

—Disculpa señorita. Estoy buscando a Diana, Diana Cavendish. ¿La conoces?—Le pregunto un muchacho con una flor en la mano a Hannah que enrojeció ligeramente.

—No la he visto hoy, pero sabes, yo también tengo mucho prestigio en esta escuela—Comentó arreglando su cabello mientras Barbara se acercaba a jalonearla

—Espera a otro momento, Diana nos necesita ahora—Le reclamó la fanatica de Nightfall jalándola de un brazo. Akko gruñó al ver la escena mientras decidía salir del castillo.

Era ridículo, Diana si llamaba la atención, pero esto era de lo más exagerado. Ella también había salvado al mundo y no tenía ninguna a nadie preguntando por ella de esa forma.

Antes de darse cuenta mientras salía del campus y atravesaba el campo de vuelo, al esquivar a tres chicos más llego al Jardín Botánico de Luna Nova, en la que el árbol Jennifer se alzaba y hace tiempo había hecho volar miles de mariposas.

Bueno, al menos parecía tranquilo ese lugar, se sentó gruñendo antes de darse cuenta de que una persona se levantaba alterada de su asiento del lado contrario del árbol.

—Una disculpa, sé que es confuso para ti, pero no estoy interesada—Se excusaba con las manos la chica.

—¿Diana?—La rubia tomo un par de segundos antes de reconocerla, parpadearon un par de veces al mismo tiempo y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Akko me asustaste—Comentó tomándose el pecho con expresión serena. —Qué bueno que solo eres tú—Decía antes de sentir un tirón de su corbata.

—¡¿Solo soy yo?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Gritó alterada la castaña —Faltaste a clases y nos tuviste buscándote por horas—Diana abrió los ojos como platos, su expresión cambiando cada vez más mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—C-cercas—Dijo apenas moviendo los labios ante el hecho de que Akko parecía tener cero consentimiento sobre el espacio personal ajeno y su rostro tocaba su nariz. El comentario hizo que Akko la soltara y se tapara de inmediato el rostro. Sus orejas soltando humo por algo lejano a la ira.

—¡N-No cambies el tema aquí!.—Continuó gritando sintiendo calor en todo el rostro mientras se giraba a ver el árbol.—¿Por qué faltaste a clases?

—¿A clases?—Diana miró su reloj, captando nuevamente la atención de Akko, su rostro nunca había lucido más derrotado. Diana soltó un gruñido exhasperado.—No es posible, este día no podría ser peor.

—Disculpe—se acercó Lotte a uno de los chicos que se giró a ver a la pequeña bruja de cerca, haciéndola sentir de repente nerviosa—¿P-Por qué están buscando a Diana?

El muchacho parpadeo ante la pregunta.

—¿Sabes dónde está? ¡Yo vengo a ser su novio! —Dijo entusiasta el chico inflando pecho.

—Cállate idiota—Lo interrumpió otro muchacho de la misma edad—Tienes que conseguir una cita, la cual yo conseguiré primero.

A Lotte la escena le recordaba un poco a lo que le había pasado a ella cuando un grupo de muchachos fueron picados por la abeja del amor y se habían enamorado de ella. Solo que estos muchahos parecían mucho más conscientes de sus acciones y Lotte no sabía decir si había un poco de amor en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué la están buscando tanto?—Preguntó Sucy tan extrañada como la bruja de lentes.

—Creo que yo puedo responder esooo—Del pasillo apareció Wangari con su grupo de compañeras periodistas—¡Parece que un drama se ha desenfrenado!—Decía acercándoles un periódico—Nos compraron toda la primera plana.

La foto de Diana salía en portada. Hannah y Barbara se acercaron a ver por encima del hombro de Sucy mientras Amanda se acercaba al tumulto.

 _"La estrella de luna nova, considerada una de las brujas mas brillantes de la historia. Ganadora del récord de vuelo y de múltiples títulos estudiantiles incluido el de la bruja iluminada por la luna ha dado la orden desde la casa de la familia Cavendish con el propósito de anunciar su proceso de selección del muchacho encantado._

 _Según la información oficial emitida por la casa de la familia Cavendish, se ha enviado invitación a todos los muchachos de casas antiguas y estatus económico alto que cuenten con interés en convertirse en su futuro novio a presentarse en una cita formal en donde se nombrara al caballero oficial que cuidara el corazón de la herencia del legado de la familia Cavendish"_

—¿¡Novio?!—Gritaron las chicas al unísono.

—Mi tía me pidió asistir al restaurante que está en la ciudad, pero cuando llegue, ella no se presentó al encuentro, en su lugar vino un muchacho que nunca había visto en toda mi vida. Me dijo que había visto un anuncio en el periódico nacional respecto a que estaba buscando una relación para seleccionar una futura pareja. Mi tía me mando allí para tener una cita.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —Gritó Akko mientras su quijada caía al suelo.

—Después de que fue sumamente problemático explicarle a aquel chico que era una equivocación me di cuenta de que, si existía una noticia falsa en la prensa local al respecto de que estaba buscando una pareja, por lo que al llegar a Luna Nova me di cuenta de que todos los chicos que estaban por aquí estaban mal informados.

—¿Todos te están buscando para estar contigo? —El rostro de Akko estaba entre avergonzado y alterado—¡Tu tía está completamente loca!

—Shhhh—Atinó a poner un dedo sobre su boca—Akko, por favor.

—Pero, ¿Por qué tu tía quiere que tengas una pareja? ¿No me dijiste que estabas en buenos términos con ella? —Diana parecía meditar la situación con una mano en la barbilla tratando de explicarla.

—Mi tía esta apegada a que es importante que si quiero ser la líder de la familia, es importante pensar en un futuro junto a otra persona porque sería terrible que la tradición de los Cavendish terminara conmigo. —Explicó la bruja prodigio haciendo que Akko entendiera por fin todos los ejes del asunto.

—La tradición...¿de tu familia? —No comprendía el motivo de que su estómago se retorciera de esa manera. Su boca de repente se quedó seca.

Akko razonó unos momentos lo que le estaban diciendo y todas las piezas parecían encajar en su lugar. Diana después de todo pertenecía a una de las familias más antiguas de toda Inglaterra, no solo a una familia de brujas que tenía prestigio de varios años.

—Pero, ¿No se supone que deberías estar con alguien que cuente con poderes mágicos? Para mantener el legado claro—No entendía porque su voz se volvía cada vez baja, contrastaba con la energía e ira que había sentido hace apenas unos minutos.

—No necesariamente—Esclareció la Cavendish intentando no sonar muy preocupada—En mi familia no destacan mucho los varones respecto a la transferencia hereditaria de la magia, normalmente se espera que al salir con alguien sea una persona que nos genere vínculos de interés y rara vez se busca que sea necesariamente un mago.

 _"Su mundo es diferente al nuestro"_

Recordó amargamente Akko como se lo había dicho Sucy al llegar a la escuela y solo en ese momento Akko aceptó que en efecto quizás si era cierto.

Sus padres jamás habrían pensado en presionarla bajo ningún motivo a tener una relación más allá de sus propios deseos, no había motivo sobre el cual tuviera que tener una responsabilidad o elegir a alguien sin necesidad, era libre de verdad.

Diana en cambio venia de un mundo en donde las tradiciones y los lazos eran una parte fundamental, eran parte de su esencia y por más que le hubiera gustado alegar, sabía lo importante que era para Diana el legado de los Cavendish como para dejarlo terminar. Era algo con lo que había nacido, pero estaba orgullosa de llevar.

—Ya veo—Se sentó a los pies del árbol apretando sus rodillas, sintiendo un temor irracional porque alguien se la fuera a llevar. Era estúpido, era obvio que en algún momento alguien se la tuviera que llevar.

Diana tenía la vista en el césped mientras se sobaba la parte superior de la nariz intentando enfocarse. Era algo que le era pesado platicar con Akko, a pesar de que la bruja era muy comprensiva cuando la situación lo necesitaba en verdad.

—¿E-Es genial no? —Comentó la antes elegida por el Shiny Rod sintiendo su garganta seca. Diana abrió los ojos para despegar la mirada del suelo y mirarla extrañada, sus ojos buscando una explicación de la terrible situación. —Podrás conocer a un montón de chicos apuestos y elegir el más adecuado para cuidar de aquello que más amas. Es pesado, pero me imagino que tu tía solo quiere que comiences a conocer personas para que en varios años tengas con quien compartir tu vida.

Diana dirigió su mirada a la entrada del santuario sin voltear más a ver a Akko.

—¿Tú crees que es bueno?—Preguntó sin mirarla la heredera de los Cavendish.

—Si bueno—Comento restándole importancia la castaña—Y si nadie te gusta no es que tengas que escoger con prisa, en todo caso eres muy linda, de tu parte es imposible que no les vayas a gustar—Comentó antes de rascarse detrás de la cabeza Akko.

Diana guardó silencio unos momentos, encontrado una respuesta fácil respecto al tema.

El problema más particular para ella siendo que nunca se había enamorado. Sintiéndose momentáneamente infantil por sus altas expectativas en el tema.

Recordó como Hannah y Barbara ya le habían contado experiencias previas con muchachos, primeros besos, coqueteos con extraños, cuando le habían preguntado a ella sobre haber tenido novio recordaba no había hecho más que enrojecer al darse cuenta de que no había tenido ni una experiencia al respecto. Después de todo era algo de familia. Mantener el apellido era una responsabilidad fuerte con la que varios nobles se divertían a lo largo de su vida.

Y aunque la magia era su principal fuente de cariño en ese instante, mentiría si dijera que no había soñado al respecto, tanto como había soñado con Shiny Chariot al desarrollar sus poderes y estudios en hechicería. Había aprendido a ver el amor como un encantamiento, dulce, único y tierno dado por una conexión especial con quien te hiciera sentir fuertes latidos en el pecho. Se sentía como una niña por eso.

—Tienes razón Akko.—Quizás a Akko le habría encantado escuchar eso de Diana mucho tiempo antes, cuando trataba de demostrarle a su rival el año pasado que estaban a la misma altura dentro de la escuela, pero en ese momento la hacía temblar un poco, o quizás no tan poco.

Pero el daño estaba hecho y tuvo que aceptar dentro de su corazón que, en un futuro cercano, Diana Cavendish estaría saliendo con alguien más.

* * *

 **A una parte de mí realmente le hubiera gustado esclarecer mejor el tema y el disclaimer desde el primer capitulo pero sentía que se tornaría muy largo, aunque aquí esta. Como sea, les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que me estan ofreciendo su oportunidad al leer esta historia, en verdad me he divertido mucho trabajando en ella.**

 **Estoy jugando al Chamber of Time y me ha sido de mucha ayuda comprender los mapas de Luna Nova para saber donde esta cada cosa.**

 **Contesto algunos reviews.**

 **Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer la historia, la idea de una Diana prefecta siempre me ha parecido atractiva, por lo que me alegro que lo fuera tambien para ti. Akko siempre será Akko, pero por eso la queremos, estare actualizando idealmente cada semana.**

 **Alx: Akko va a sufrir, Diana va a sufrir, todos pueden sufrir 8D**

 **Fer: ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **MondyT: Daww, muchas gracias, continuado esta, espero poder continuarlo cada semana.**

 **Soulcoffee: Te lo agradezco mucho, aunque creo que el centro de la trama esta mas bien en esta mas presente en este capitulo, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!**


	3. No quiero hablar de eso

La luz se coló por el gran ventanal del amplio cuarto esa mañana, Diana despertó sin idea realmente de como trataría con la persona que iba a ver más tarde. Después de hablar con la Tía Daryl y comentarle que entendía el porqué de su decisión tan extraña, Diana le había preguntado por los chicos que su tía consideraba los más adecuados por conocer. No era como si Diana confiara demasiado en el gusto de su tía tampoco, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de por donde comenzar.

Hannah y Barbara todavía no despertaban, por lo que en ese instante era ella sola detrás del librero que separaba el dormitorio de sus compañeras de cuarto. Cuando había platicado con ellas brevemente del tema la noche anterior, las chicas habían reaccionado exactamente como esperaba. Pequeños saltos y cotilleo, felicitaciones y comentarios contentos con su decisión, el tema se había convertido en algo que no sabía con quién platicar.

Se preguntó un momento como seria para jóvenes de otras familias nobles y recordó como ella había sido testigo de cómo Andrew había tenido que lidear en el pasado con la situación presentando un problema similar al suyo, pues el chico se encontraba serio y aburrido las ocasiones que lo había visto con una chica, probablemente queriendo solo llenar las extrañas expectativas de su padre o salir de la situación de cualquier manera.

Esculcó su librero tomando uno de sus ejemplares de Jane Austen intentando retomar los pocos conocimientos que tenía sobre romance a través de las novelas que solía leer en sus tiempos libres de estudio y reflexiono que tras haber pasado por momentos de escases en su familia, saber lo que significaba perder dinero y mantener su reputación a pesar de la delicada situación, realmente la falta de un compañero ni nada de lo que le había ocurrido en su adolescencia se le parecía en emoción ni un poco a la figura de su madre. A veces sentía que sus brazos no podían desapegarse de la falta de afecto que había tenido en su maduración rápida debido a la perdida, ninguna palabra o gesto ajeno tan cálido como los brazos de Bernardette Cavendish.

Escucho un poco de ruido en la pieza, dedujo sin mirar que había despertado alguna de sus compañeras y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

—Diana—Se asomo emocionada Hannah—¿Con quién saldrás hoy?

Diana se quedó un instante sin contestar. Su cerebro no podía recordar su nombre. Tomo un papel de la repisa con el nombre de sus citas y leyó el primer nombre en voz alta.

—Dominik Winchester—Recitó y escucho de inmediato un sonido de emoción.

—Ufff, el guapo Dominik—Recalcó Hannah sonriéndole. Diana intento por todos los medios devolver el gesto, pero no supo cómo.

—¿Dominik Winchester?—Repitió Barbara apareciendo por detrás—¿El eslovaco?

—El mismo—Confirmó Hannah antes de devolver la vista a la estudiante estrella—Oye Diana.

—¿Si?—Preguntó a su compañera de cuarto mirando la lista de nombres procurando que no se le fuera a olvidar alguno cuando se reuniera con la persona.

—Si por casualidad a alguno no le gustas...

—No seas idiota—La regañó Barbara—Claro que les gustara Diana. A esta altura todo el país sabe quién es, además de su prestigiada familia acaba de salvar al mundo ¿Tú piensas que alguien le pondrá un pero?

—No lo se... —Se encogió de hombos la chica sintiéndose incomoda por ser el centro respecto a ese tema en particular.

—Tienes razón—Admitió Hannah dándole la razón a su compañera—Es nuestra bruja genio después de todo.—Diana se sintio ligeramente irritada por la falta de atención de sus amigas—Diana, si alguno no te convence ¿Podrías presentarme?—Barbara atinó a darle un codazo a la peliroja.

—Si me acuerdo... —Asintió la heredera de los Cavendish.

—¡Bien!—Salto Hannah— Disfruta mucho de tu cita Diana, no estés nerviosa, al fin y al cabo no hay cosa que no te pueda salir bien—Hannah se apresuró al baño tarareando una canción, Barbara se limitó a sonreírle.

—El libro—Comentó después de un momento. Diana siguió su mirada para encontrarse con que señalaba al libro de Jane Austen que aún estaba entre sus manos, sus mejillas enrojecieron por inercia.

—Ehm, esto es...—Diana odio totalmente lo atropellada que se escuchaba su voz por un tema tan ridículo.

—¿Es una historia de amor no? A mi mamá le gustaba esa historia, cuando leíamos juntas ella me contaba sobre los alborotos amorosos de Emma quien es incapaz de poner orden a sus verdaderos sentimientos y termina involucrándose con la persona equivocada—Comentó con total tranquilidad su amiga.

—Si...bueno—Diana atinó a voltear el libro avergonzada.

—A mí también me gustan las historias de amor—Confesó Barbara animada y aunque Diana era incapaz de verla a los ojos, se sintió un poco menos desnuda al respecto porque sabía que Barbara había leído su incomodidad al descubrir que Diana Cavendish tenía sentimientos.

—Si bueno, recuerdo que a ti te gusta ese libro—Recordó la prefecta haciendo memoria.

—¡¿Conoces cae la noche?!—Interrumpió con emoción contenida su amiga.

—No, lo siento—Se excusó la heredera sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

—Oh bueno, te lo recomiendo si te gustan las historias de amor.—Su amiga hizo una breve pausa—Y bueno, de sangre, conspiración y destrucción—Diana no supo que debía contestar a eso, por lo que opto por quedarse callada—¿Debe ser lindo no?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó mirando su regazo.

—Enamorarse—Estableció Bárbara y Diana levanto la mirada tratando de entender que quería decirle. Barbara coloco una mano en su hombro—Estarás bien, no tienes que salir con nadie que no te guste, recuerda que al fin y al cabo no tiene sentido estar con alguien solo por interés—Terminó Barbara y fue a recoger sus cosas para meterse a bañar y Diana por un momento sintió que había recibido un consejo de alguien que jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Cuando salía de la residencia este choco al dar vuelta por el vestíbulo.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó de inmediato.

—Auch. ¿Por qué no te fijas dónde vas?—Akko se frotaba la nariz y se detuvo a mirar con quien se había impactado.—¡D-Diana! me asus…—No, no, no, no iba admitirse asustada frente a su rival, eso sí que no—¿A dónde vas?—Comentó con tono serio exagerado.

—Voy a salir con dos personas el día de hoy antes de la clase de la tarde—Contestó con sencillez y los ojos de Akko se abrieron como platos.

—Espera ¿Ahora? ¿Al mismo tiempo? —Se atrevió a preguntar impactada la pequeña bruja.

—Claro que no Akko, uno después del otro—Respondió la joven sin buscar entrar en detalles.

—No lo hagas así espera—Akko se tapó la boca de inmediato. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Diana le miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Lo siento Akko, sé que no hemos podido hablar demasiado, pero si no me voy llegare tarde—Comentó dando la vuelta alrededor de la chica buscando evitar el tema, por alguna razón sintiéndose más extraña de hablar al respecto con Akko.

Akko sin embargo estaba más interesada en el asunto, sintiéndose momentáneamente estúpida por querer alcanzarla. La magia de Diana de hacerla sentir tonta haciendo efecto de nuevo.

—¡Haz lo que quieras!—Se quejó Akko para sí misma después de verla desaparecer por el pasillo, si Diana quería andarse besando con cualquier niño rico no era problema suyo, no era algo que le interesara como para perder su maravillosa y emocionante optativa de Filosofía Mágica II con la maestra Piscis, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ok, si era así ¿Por qué la perseguía corriendo por toda Luna Nova y la ciudad? Eso no estaba bien.

Diana miro la dirección en el restaurante al que tenía que acudir en la ciudad, antes de llegar, ya la esperaba un chico moreno con expresión solemne.

—¿Eres Dominik?—Preguntó evitando lo obvio, pues ningún pueblerino vestiría de esa forma tan extravagante en esa ciudad. Cuando ella lo pensó un momento, se dio cuenta de que quizás había escogido algo demasiado simple para el restaurante comparado con la ropa que llevaba su invitado, pero lo cierto es que no quería nada más allá de una reunión casual.

—Señorita Diana—El joven le beso la mano y ella no pudo evitar sentirse más con un sirviente que con una cita. Iba a ser un largo día.

Entraron al restaurante en donde pudo reconocer unos pocos rostros conocidos entre los aristócratas que comían langosta y cortes finos de carne.

—Ahhhh ¡Una rata!—Señaló uno de los clientes del elegante lugar a una de las ventanas del restaurante—Mátenla, mátenla.

—Disculpenme—Se excusó un muchacho que se levantaba de su asiento para charlar con el encargado que sostenía una escoba para quitarle al animal. Diana no tardo en reconocer al chico como el hijo del conde Hanbridge, Andrew.

—Que desagradable—Comentó su cita—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otra parte?

—No es necesario, la rata estaba por la parte de afuera del restaurante—Comentó restándole importancia sin quitar la mirada del chico que abandonaba el restaurante.

—Auch—Se quejo la rata cuando la sostenía Andrew con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Andrew sin duda alguna la había reconocido.

—Nada que te importe—Se cruzo de brazos la pequeña ratoncita.

—¿Te estas poniendo roja? —Preguntó con curiosidad el chico que vestía su habitual saco purpura y zapatos brillantes.

—¿Eh?—Akko se puso más roja entre sus dedos ante la acusación.

—¿Estabas haciendo algo malo? —El joven ya estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas aventuras de la pequeña bruja, por lo que no le sorprendía nada el asunto.

—¡Ya te dije que no te importa!—Se defendió Akko antes de retomar su aspecto humano y acomodarse en una de las banquetas fastidiada de haber sido encontrada.

—Vaya. ¿Te pones así? —Comentó el hijo del conde ligeramente molesto con la actitud de la chica—Con todo y que yo quería verte. —Aclaró con sencillez el muchacho cerrando los ojos conteniendo su temperamento.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio?—Akko relajó sus hombros tensos, comprendiendo que quizás Andrew tenía razón y se estaba tomando todo muy a pecho.

—¿Por qué espiabas dentro de ese lugar?—Cuestionó el hijo del conde con una mano en la barbilla.

—Ya te dije que no hacía nada—Comentó haciendo un puchero la pequeña bruja—A mí no me gusta meterme en problemas—Andrew la miró sin expresión alguna unos segundos esperando a que dijera algo más—Ok, si me gusta—Admitió antes de que el chico soltara una risa corta.

—Las brujas son demasiado extrañas—Comentó deteniéndose en parte por pena, relajándose cuando vio que Akko se había relajado un poco también. —¿Querías cenar allí?—Preguntó con simpleza—Puedo invitarte algo si quieres—Akko pareció razonarlo un momento.

—No lo necesitaría si no me hubieran encontrado, aunque no creo que Diana se diera cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo.—Comentó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Diana? ¿Estabas persiguiendo a Diana?—El rostro de Akko termino de derrotarse ante su propia bocota, limitándose a mirar al suelo molesta y patear una pobre e inocente piedra que salió volando y termino golpeando un bote de basura.

—¿Por qué la perseguías? ¿No se supone que ya eran amigas? —Eran demasiadas preguntas peligrosas las de este hombre.

—Algo así...—Contestó apretando los dientes la castaña.

—Aunque me imagino que también debe estar muy ocupada, escuche que Diana ya estaba en la búsqueda de su futura pareja. —Recordó el chico de haberlo escuchado en una reunión reciente.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—Respondió Akko apoyando su barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. Andrew analizó unos segundos la expresión de Akko, no comprendiendo del todo el contexto.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?—Preguntó sintiéndose extraño.

—No. Claro que no—Negó Akko asintiendo con la cabeza, sus palabras traicionando a su cuerpo—¿Por qué debería? Es asunto de ella con quien quiera besarse y hacer su vida.

—Enserio es un tema que te interesa—Apuntó Andrew notando que efectivamente había dado en el clavo.

—Estas siendo molesto—Comentó con fastidio la bruja—Lo que pasa realmente es que...—Akko miro a los ojos unos momentos al hijo del conde, valorando que tanto sería bueno decirle sin que se sintiera tremendamente estúpida—¿Debe ser difícil salir con alguien de quien no estés enamorado no?—Andrew se le quedo mirando un momento.

—Si, es verdad—Admitió después de un momento—Sin embargo, dudo que Diana escogería a alguien sin sentir que es la persona correcta, es la fortuna de pertenecer hoy en día a una familia rica, si bien si hay presión, no hay nadie que pueda obligarte a estar con alguien que no te guste como en los tiempos antiguos.

—¿A ti te paso también? —Akko reparó en que la situación familiar de Andrew podía ser un poco parecido a la de Diana.

—Mas o menos—Se encogió de hombros el chico—Me han presentado para salir con diversas mujeres más que nada.

—Ya veo—Comentó bajando la mirada la joven bruja preguntándose porque lo que le había dicho su amigo no le había hecho sentir particularmente nada. ¿Por qué en el caso de Andrew no le importaba tanto? Andrew era su amigo también, y si bien agradecía que el chico fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no salir con cualquiera, no era comparable su preocupación contra la que sentía por Diana en ese momento.

Diana salió de la entrada junto a su cita. El muchacho deposito un beso en la palma de su mano. Akko desvío la mirada molesta, en parte por estar husmeando y en parte por otra cosa, decidiendo que sería lo mejor hacer como si no la hubiera visto. Diana por su parte se despidió con cortesía del muchacho que se retiró en su auto y al voltearse noto a Andrew y Akko sentados a un par de pasos de donde estaba. Era raro, pero de entre todas las personas que conocía, Diana sintió que con quien menos quería encontrarse era precisamente con Akko y Andrew, atacándola un inexplicable dolor de estómago. Se dio media vuelta esperando que no la notaran y pudiera salir sin dar explicaciones de algún tipo.

—Hola Diana—Estúpido Andrew—Ven y siéntate con nosotros por favor—Comentó el estudiante de Apleton señalando con cordialidad un espacio entre él y Akko.

—Buen día Andrew, Akko—Tuvo que poner su mejor cara y aceptar la invitación, el plan A arruinado por completo.

Al sentarse en el espacio señalado el silencio se extendió como un virus.

—¿Tuviste tu primera cita?—Era obvio claro, pero Diana detecto que el joven solo intentaba sacar un tema para conversar, a pesar de ser el peor de todos.

—Si, estuve con Dominik Winchester, al parecer fue uno de los chicos que vio el anuncio del periódico que publico la tía Daryl.

—¿Tu tía? Bueno, hace más sentido que salieras con alguien por ese motivo—Comentó con una risa corta el joven Hanbridge.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Cuestionó la heredera de los Cavendish arqueando una ceja.

—No es gran cosa, es solo que desde que somos niños no te he visto prestar atención a ningún muchacho, aunque te obligaran a hacerlo—Dijó Andrew con una mano en la barbilla intentando lucir sereno de nuevo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti—Andrew solo se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta—Aunque te doy la razón en que ese es un problema justo ahora—Concordó Diana, captando la atención de Akko quien hasta el momento se había querido alejar de participar en el tema.

—¿Huh?—Sonrió el joven noble intrigado, ver a Diana incomoda no era algo que se viviera todos los días.

—No sé quién me gusta.—Diana no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada al tener las dos miradas puestas sobre ella.—Es decir, no identifico algún patrón que me atraiga en general.

—Es curioso, partiendo de que muchos niños y niñas se fijaban en ti desde pequeña—Señaló Andrew, haciendo que Diana terminara de avergonzarse.

—¿Niñas?—Habló Akko por primera vez, más interesada en el tema.

—Una prima mía una vez le dijo que quería casarse con ella cuando fuera grande—Recordó Andrew sin poder evitar que se le escapara otra sonrisa—Diana se puso tan roja aquella vez, más o menos como lo está ahora y tiro por accidente todas sus cartas de esa bruja extraña.

—¡¿Shiny Chariot?!—Gritó Akko entusiasmada, sintiéndose un poco enternecida y feliz con la imagen de Diana lidiando con la pena de rechazar a alguien recogiendo las cartas del suelo.

—No es necesario entrar en detalles de eso—Comentó la joven prodigio sintiendo como el calor se le extendía hasta las orejas—Fue muy penoso y tu prima se sintió muy mal—Diana hacia lo posible por no mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Eras muy rara pero siempre querían jugar mucho contigo todos los niños.—En serio que Andrew no ayudaba nada.—¿Te ha tocado rechazar chicas también en Luna Nova? —Diana atino a cubrirse el rostro con la mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Te han preguntado también en Luna Nova?—Inquirió Akko, cayendo en cuenta de que hacía mucho sentido, puesto que Diana era muy popular y no era algo tan raro dentro de la academia.

—U-Un par de veces—Respondió casi murmurando Diana, haciendo que el sonido entre un mono y Akko fuera muy similares al gritar de la impresión—P-Por supuesto que no demasiado, eran casos aislados nada más—Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

—Qué suerte—Sentenció Akko imitando sus acciones y cruzándose de brazos también—Tienes a todo el mundo embobado y las dos detuvimos el misil, de mí solo se ha enamorado Andr...—Akko se detuvo al observar el rostro de absoluto terror entre los dos nobles respecto al tema—¡Fue solo por culpa de la abeja!—Declaró justificando sus acciones vergonzosas esa noche antes de mirar directo a Diana y recordar otra cosa.

— _La verdad es que...yo te quiero_ —Y eso termino de pintar el cuadro, Akko no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza ante el recuerdo de cómo había afectado el incidente a la heredera de los Cavendish también. Diana pareció contagiarse del mismo recuerdo al observar la reacción de Akko pues su rostro se puso casi igual de rojo y se giró a mirar otra dirección tratando de asesinar la idea.

Para Diana era más difuso el recuerdo, sin embargo, sólo recordaba haberse desmayado un momento y haberse encontrado con la mirada preocupada de Akko, la mirada, la estúpida y sexy mirada preocupada de Akko, agh, y es que fue terrible, su corazón se había vuelto loco con esa picadura aquella vez, sentía que no tenía ningún control de sus palabras y recordaba haberse avergonzado muchísimo con Akko. También le había sucedido el caso extraño de que tras despertar la mañana después de esa noche, se preguntó un segundo porque la chica que la miraba desde el espejo cuando se arreglaba lucia más linda esa mañana. Se sintió muy narcisista por varias horas.

Andrew miro con curiosidad la actitud de Akko, perdiéndose del duelo que pasaba Diana por algo muy parecido. —¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó preocupado por la bruja que tampoco reaccionaba.

—N-nada, nada, solo recordé otra cosa—Comentó Akko sintiendo que su voz se entorpecía con cada palabra. Andrew se limitó a poner una mano en su propia barbilla razonando un momento.

—Fui muy irrespetuoso contigo esa noche ¿No?—Al joven le pareció la respuesta más lógica respecto a la peculiar reacción de la bruja.

—No es eso. No quiero hablar de eso.—Akko lamento que su voz sonara más alterada cada vez.

—Está bien, está bien, no te alteres—Sonrió el joven para calmarla—Cambiemos de tema. Entonces, ¿A ti no se te han declarado chicas como a Diana?—Alerta, alerta, la cabeza de Akko sentía que podía explotar si este hombre no se detenía con sus preguntas "inocentes", el color volvió e iba a responder gritando si no fuera porque Diana contestó primero.

—Deja de hacerle esas preguntas tan raras, la estas poniendo incómoda.—Le corto la chica intentando mantener un tono neutral, sabiendo en el fondo que lo decía para salvar a Akko, pero también su propio pellejo.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón—Contestó levantándose de su asiento el hijo del conde—Tengo que retirarme señoritas, me dio mucho gusto verte Akko—Una limosina se acercó a recogerlo, Andrew se limitó a solo asentir de manera formal con Diana quien hizo lo mismo—Adiós—Las despidió con una sonrisa.

Y volvió el silencio, ambas brujas caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad sin decir nada.

—¿Y...lo pasaste bien?—Preguntó Akko tras debatirse si sería prudente hablar de ello.

—No fue desagradable—Respondió Diana mirando al frente. A Akko se le revolvió un poco el estómago al escucharla —Pero tampoco fue agradable, fue normal supongo, el trato demasiado formal, bebidas caras que el invitaba, no sé, sentí que perdí 2 horas nada más.

—Era un tipo aburrido ¿huh?—Preguntó Akko recuperando el rostro alegre.

—Si—Concordó Diana devolviendo la sonrisa —Si quisiera salir con alguien igual de aburrido que yo sería perfecto.

—Hey, tu eres divertida—Corrigió Akko sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida—Cuando no me estas pateando para estudiar al menos.

—Sabes que eso es por tu bien—Se justificó Diana cruzándose de brazos—Además eres tú quien quiere ser mejor bruja ¿No?.

—Así es y me has hecho mucho bien, pero pareciera que a veces gozas estudiar libros por horas enserio Diana.—Sonrió Akko reparando en que era la verdad, realmente había mejorado más rápido su magia gracias a Diana.

—Estudiar puede ser lo mas divertido si le hayas el truc...¡Deja de mirarme así Akko! —Se cruzo de brazos molesta.

—Eres una ñoña Diana—Finalizó Akko riendo.

—Y tu una boba—Ambas brujas rieron brevemente.

—¿Y cuando sales con el otro campeón?—Preguntó Akko mientras caminaban.

—Saldré con el un poco más tarde, antes de la primera clase—Recordó Diana mirando su lista de nombres—Dentro de 2 horas.

—Dos horas, que conveniente.—Sonrió la joven bruja mas animada—¿Y si te invito a salir mientras por un helado...¡Ah!—Akko se tapó el rostro con una mano al decirlo. Eso era muy vergonzoso, aunque no lo había dicho en plan extraño claro, mantener a su rival cerca era una manera de obtener información importante que le permitiera desempeñarse mejor que ella.

—Me encantaría, me serviría para distraerme de la aburrida compañía—Aceptó Diana sin prestar demasiada atención al porqué de la exagerada reacción de Akko. La liberadora del Gran Triskellion se alegró de que la Cavendish no lo tomara por algún lado extraño, solo al caminar con la cabeza fresca le llego la idea extraña.

—Oye...Andrew...—Dijo en voz baja deteniendo sus pasos.

—¿Andrew?—Diana levantó una ceja parándose en seco al ver el rostro embobado de Akko

—Tú y él se conocen desde pequeños ¿No?—¿Como no se le había pasado la idea antes?—¿Tu familia nunca ha insistido en que salgas con el?—Diana se puso pálida tras la pregunta, su garganta secándose al instante. Akko la miraba con demasiada curiosidad y por mucho eso era algo que a la fecha nunca le había gustado platicar. Cerro los ojos templandose y suspiro antes de contestar.

—Bueno, supongo que es en gran parte por eso que sentimos un poco de aversión el uno por el otro—Admitió la bruja haciendo que a Akko se le cayera la quijada. Diana coloco las manos al frente para excusarse—¡Nunca salimos realmente claro! Era mas bien incomodo en las reuniones familiares el asunto, después de todo los Cavendish tienen vínculos familiares íntimos con los Hanbridge desde hace ya varios años.

—¿Entonces si trataron de que salieras con Andrew?—La imagen para Akko era demasiado para procesarla.

—Míralo así...Andrew era la persona más idónea en teoría, pero nos quisieron relacionar desde muy pequeños, no era como si mi mamá me dijera que me quedaría con el pero mi familia insistía en que era muy importante que nos llevaramos bien, así que cada que venía Andrew a mi casa, nos sentaban frente a frente a mirarnos por largo rato.—Diana lucia muy incómoda ante el recuerdo. La cabeza de Akko se encontraba ya haciendo corto circuito, toda conexión de su cerebro con su cuerpo perdida en el infinito—Pero éramos muy pequeños, a mí me interesaba más aprender a mejorar mi magia la cual por aquel entonces era muy mala y a él lo rodeaban muchas chicas a las que no les gustaba que yo tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo con el a cada rato, además de que el también estaba más interesado en sus responsabilidades políticas.

—Espera, ¿Pero el papá de Andrew no odiaba a las brujas?—Recalcó Akko recordando el detalle.

—Lo hacía, si, pero había más beneficios en aquel entonces que obtener de la familia Cavendish de los que existen ahora y en mi familia los varones no destacan por un gran legado mágico, por lo que era normal tener relaciones de interés con familias ricas de ese tipo.

—¡Santo dios, podrían ser novios ahora mismo! —Akko se tapaba el rostro totalmente controlada por la loca idea. A Diana no le estaba gustando el tema demasiado.

—Como te dije, nunca salimos juntos, pero nuestras familias trataban mucho de que nos lleváramos bien para que en un futuro lo tuviéramos presente, pero yo era muy tranquila y el también muy serio, por lo que pasar horas viéndonos sin hablar nos causó más aversión el uno del otro, a tal grado que yo trataba de no salir o mostrarme muy ocupada cada que él iba a venir a mi casa.

—Eso es...woah, no se que decir—Akko sentía que le habían explotado las neuronas.

—No hay mucho que decir, es algo que pasa cuando quieres obligar a un par de niños a tomar responsabilidades de adulto. Nuestro mundo nos obliga a madurar más rápido y no es muy agradable en realidad—Diana parecía más tranquila al decir eso—Además el conocerte ha hecho que nos toleremos un poco más y dejemos de lado que todas esas cosas hoy en día no son relevantes.

—¿No dirías que es tu amigo? —Preguntó la pequeña bruja intrigada.

—No lo sé realmente, es como un familiar lejano quizás—Concluyó Diana intentando ponerle un nombre—Como un primo lejano supongo.

—Debe ser muy raro de definir—De alguna manera saber de ello le hizo comprender mejor a Akko porque Diana y Andrew se hablaban tan raro o trataban de no hablarse más allá de las formalidades.

—Bueno si, aunque no es lo único extraño de definir—Comentó Diana ingresando a la tienda de helados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Cuestionó la castaña mientras Diana miraba el tablero decidiendo por un helado con la mano en la barbilla, pidiendo al muchacho que atendía un cono de frambuesa—Ah, algodón de azúcar triple por favor—Se detuvo a elegir su helado mientras el asistente le sonreía y se retiraba a buscar su pedido.

—Bueno...se que quizás me he enredado mucho la cabeza con ello, pero es algo que me incomoda mucho, desde que nos encontramos he notado que aun a veces le dices a Lotte y Sucy que sigo siendo tu rival cuando yo nunca me he sentido identificada con eso, sé que quizás llevamos poco de hablar mejor desde el incidente del misil, pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Como definirías lo que sientes respecto a mi ahora Akko?

Eso era, la cabeza de Akko termino siendo el Big Bang.

* * *

 **¡Capítulo 3 arriba! Tengo que confesar que hasta ahora este ha sido de los capitulos que personalmente he gozado mas escribir, la relación de Diana y Andrew siempre me ha llamado la atención, más incluso que la de Akko con Andrew, pareciera aveces que guardan tantas anecdotas en su pasado que les hacen tener tantos roces desde que se encuentran en el capitulo 6 de Little Witch Academia, que mi mente no puede evitar volar considerando que se encuentran en planos similares que me ponen a pensar en que pudo haber sucedido antes, despues de todo sus situaciones familiares estan muy conectadas, a pesar de que los considero personajes muy diferentes.**

 **Antes que nada muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han leído, cada vez son más, estuve notando algunos errores ortográficos en los capitulos pasados que espero corregir pronto.**

 **AaronVS3: Estoy segura de que lo hara mas tarde que temprano, aunque debo decir que soy fan de un desarrollo un poco mas pausado, me encanta jugar alrededor de como es darse cuenta de que alguien te gusta.**

 **Wolfrum: Te agradezco profundamente las dulces palabras. Me alegra que te este gustando mucho la historia y espero no decepcionar con los capitulos siguientes, entiendo tu frustración porque no encuentro mucho que leer ahorita de Diakko tampoco.**

 **NecrosX: Wow, me alegro que te remitiera de manera natural a la serie, siempre me creo ese teatrito mental de si eso sería algo que diria el personaje antes de escribirlo, por lo que me alegra que el esfuerzo se transmitiera bien. Yo si he jugado el chamber of time y la verdad es que si bien al principio no me encantaba la jugabilidad, tengo que decir que se va haciendo mas divertido mientras lo juegas, ademas de que es muy gracioso ver las interacciones de las chicas como en la serie.**

 **Algodoncito: Pues nimodo mujer, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por leer, espero que no te haga sufrir mucho porque por extraño que parezca, no la pienso como una historia para sufrirla tanto.**


	4. Quizás si

Akko sintió su garganta seca de golpe, si le hubieran hecho elegir entre contestarle a Diana o despertar con Finnelan viéndola en su habitación quizás hubiera escogido la segunda, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su boca no podía pronunciar ningún sonido de vida inteligente. Era ridículo, era Diana, solo Diana por Chariot. ¿Por qué la pregunta la tomaba tanto por sorpresa? No tendría por qué ser tan difícil de contestar. Sentía el calor subir por sus orejas y un tambor sobre su pecho y parecía que la Cavendish no la dejaría de mirar hasta tener una respuesta.

—Helado de frambuesa y algodón de azúcar—El muchacho que les despachaba apareció tal cual salvador en el momento preciso.

—Ah, sí claro —Diana esculco en su cartera con torpeza antes de que una mano le detuviera.

Akko todavía respiraba pesado respecto a la pregunta, pero eso no dejaría que ella perdiera el sentido del porque estaban allí.

—Te dije que yo invitaba—Comentó Akko sin poder mirarla a los ojos, entre enojada y avergonzada. Diana solo atino a guardar su cartera sorprendida por la acción, pero después de un par de minutos cerro los ojos aceptando que a Akko no le gustaba sentirse menos por una cuestión de dinero y a ella tampoco le gustaba sentirse más por eso, a pesar de la velocidad con la que la fortuna de los Cavendish iba desapareciendo si no tomaba el mando la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

—Son 5 libras señorita—Dijo el muchacho con sencillez a la castaña mientras Akko sacaba su cartera con estampado de Alcor. Una mosca salió volando de ella junto a su estampita brillante de Shiny Chariot del álbum de colección del 2007.

Los tres se quedaron sin nada que decir.

—¿N-no te interesaría cambiarlo por una estampita de Shiny Chariot?. Es repetida, pero es de una colección muy exclusiva, seguro que vale mucho más que cualquier helado—Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer mientras su voz sono apresurada y el chico que desconocía totalmente de la bruja de cabello rojo se limitó a levantar una ceja.

—Yo te la cambio por 5 libras —Comentó sonriendo Diana mientras pagaba y le colocaba una mano en el hombro a la joven bruja que bufaba derrotada y se limitaba a recibir los dos conos de helado mientras la otra le entregaba el dinero al chico.

Este debía ser el día de la vergüenza para Atsuko Kagari. Destinada a hacer el ridículo aparentemente.

—Eso fue vergonzoso—Hizo un puchero Akko tomando asiento frente a la bruja prodigio en una de las mesas de la tienda de helados—Ni creas que esto se quedara así—Advirtió mirando molesta a Diana quien se sentaba con tranquilidad.

—Claro que no se quedara así. Era enserio lo de la estampa—Contestó Diana estirando ambas manos, una para tomar el helado y la otra para pedir la estampa.

—¿No la tienes? —Preguntó Akko reparando en que quizás Diana coleccionaba el mismo álbum cuando era niña sin soltar la estampa.

—Si, pero quiero otra para mi cuarto—Respondió desviando la mirada.

—Ese álbum era fabuloso, siempre me falto la estampa de la ala derecha de Alcor.

—Ahh si, yo si tuve esa—Comentó Diana distraída mientras observaba su nieve con curiosidad.

—¡No puede ser! Te la cambio por esta—Comentó mostrando nuevamente la estampa de su cartera.

—Ni hablar, yo ya te compre esa.—Aseguró Diana con firmeza cruzándose de brazos. La discusión infantil recordándole a Akko que Diana en el fondo seguía siendo una muchacha como ella, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía tener diez mil años de edad.

—Eres buena negociando Cavendish—Akko hizo un puchero y atino a entregarle la estampa.

—Tengo que serlo si quiero restablecer a mi familia—Comentó sonriendo mientras sostenía la estampa de Akko victoriosa—No contestaste a mi pregunta anterior Akko—Señalo sonando más interesada con el asunto de lo que jamás podría admitir.

—¿Eh?—Akko pudo sentir volverse a poner nerviosa, era un chiste, estaba segura de que si Sucy o Amanda hubieran estado allí no la habrían dejado tranquila de lo estúpida que debía verse. Pero es que le era innegable que su relación real con Diana era muy diferente de la que estaba tratando de convencerse a ella misma y los demás.

—Vaya ¿Es muy complicado?—Preguntó Diana con una mano en la barbilla—Creo que debería sentirme un poco ofendida de no ser tu amiga al menos.

—No, no, no, no lo tomes de esa forma—Se alteró Akko siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento que llevaba Diana—Tu y yo pasamos muchas cosas juntas, reestablecimos la magia y detuvimos un misil asesino, esas cosas solo pasan una vez en la vida.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué me sigues considerando tu rival?—Preguntó Diana intrigada—Te he escuchado decirlo varias veces Akko y es muy extraño considerando que ahora estudiamos juntas para los exámenes y pasamos mucho más tiempo juntas que antes.

—Eso es porque…—Akko se atrevió a solo ver a los ojos a Diana un segundo, sintiéndose derrotada de inmediato al no poder sostenerla sobre sus ojos ni cinco segundos—solo es divertido...—Y más fácil, era algo con lo que Akko podía lidiar sin pensarlo mucho, realmente se sentía siempre incomoda con ello, pero mentir como si no le importara la Diana tampoco estaba bien y era una de las cosas en las que Akko le podía dar la razón a la futura líder de los Cavendish—Tenerte como rival es algo que me provocaba mejorar mucho, eres la única capaz de sacarme de mi cuarto a querer ser una mejor bruja porque tú eres una bruja increíble a la que quisiera alcanzar...igh—El sonido de mono volvió. Diana la miro un momento analizando sus palabras, de alguna forma le extrañaba que Akko pensara así a pesar de todo.

—No digas eso—Diana pareció imitar sus acciones al voltear a mirar su helado un segundo tratando de evadir sus ojos, Akko no supo decir si le había avergonzado, aunque eso parecía definitivamente—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde finales del año pasado Akko y aunque comprendo que no soy la persona más expresiva para ponerlo en palabras, realmente ya no puedo verte en un nivel diferente al mío—A Akko le creció una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras.

—Ah, entonces admites mi superioridad como la mejor bruja de toda la historia—Expresó con insolencia haciendo que Diana pusiera una expresión molesta.

—No dije nada de eso—Respondió sin darle la razón, antes de suavizarse y sonreírle de vuelta—Pero es cierto que me siento muy diferente contigo, a decir verdad, pienso más al respecto de lo normal—Admitió Diana golpeando los dedos sobre la mesa— antes me exasperaba mucho tenerte cerca, pero definitivamente estar a tu lado me ha cambiado y hay algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo cuando estoy con alguien.

—¿Con alguien?—Akko se comenzó a sentir avergonzada por algún motivo.

—Si, quizás desde que estaba viva mi madre —No era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecha—Entiendo que quizás no es un hecho valioso para ti, pero eres una de las pocas personas con las que me siento tranquila de sonreír. Estar contigo es agradable porque es fácil y siento que no tengo que cumplir con alguna etiqueta, eso son cosas que siempre me suceden en la escuela, con los chicos, incluso con mis amigas a veces.

—E-Eso es muy bueno creo—Comento Akko poniéndose un poco tiesa en su asiento—Me alegra que tengas de que reírte al menos—A Diana le comenzaba a exasperar la manera de restarle importancia al asunto de la otra bruja.

—Akko, sé que quizás merezco que me mires como alguien pesada de tratar porque no es como si antes hubiera tratado de hacer tu experiencia en Luna Nova más agradable—Eso sonaba a una disculpa, pensó Akko, aunque sabía que muchos de sus roces de hace tiempo ella misma los había buscado—No obstante, estoy segura de que me hace feliz pasar tiempo contigo.

Sntió que debería contestar algo importante a lo que le estaba contando la inglesa, Diana parecía estar esforzándose mucho por expresarse, se le notaba en cada facción del rostro y tenía razón en que no era muy buena explicándose al hablar, reparo en que cada que Diana le habría un poco su corazón más de una vez, lo valioso de tener su confianza y aceptación permanecía capaz de dejarla sin palabras.

Era como aquella ocasión en la que Diana la había llevado a la tienda de artilugios mágicos luego de encontrarla en la nieve, siendo probablemente la ocasión en la que pudo ver todas esas cosas agradables de Diana que había ignorado por tenerla como una enemiga, siempre se había puesto la barrera de que era una chica pesada y presumida a pesar de que Diana era más amable de lo que la chica guardaba en el silencio y todas sus inseguridades se podían ir si ella estaba cerca, incluso antes de hablar bien con ella, Akko se daba cuenta de que siempre le había sido muy importante llamar su atención, estar a su cabeza, superar sus expectativas, porque sí, claro que habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero eso era algo que no sé iba.

—¿Qué esperas encontrar en los chicos que vas a conocer?—Y allí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndose terrible por entregar a Diana a los brazos de un sujeto sin nombre, Diana parecía incomodarse con esas preguntas también.

—Sinceramente no lo sé—Admitió suspirando—Barbara me dijo hoy que no debería presionarme con salir con alguien que no quisiera y aunque le doy la razón con ello, lo cierto es que en realidad me estresa bastante tener la responsabilidad de hacerlo de todas formas. No soy tan buena con ese tipo de relaciones así que me termino comportando impaciente frente a los escenarios o al menos así me sentí el día de hoy.

—¿Impaciente?—Akko la miro a los ojos, un par de lagunas celestes absortas en su mente. Diana corto el contacto para ver por la ventana.

—Nadie me enseño al respecto de cómo se debería sentir salir con alguien. Es algo que no está en ningún manual como los hechizos que he aprendido—Admitió en voz baja—Y me da miedo...que sea algo que haga mal, algo que no pueda aprender a hacer.

Akko se quedó en silencio tras la confesión de la muchacha, cada latido en su pecho se hacia mas fuerte.

Y no tenía ni una sola cosa que decir, se encontró a si misma con un tema en el que realmente no sabía que aconsejar. Imagino un segundo como seria si el tema lo estuviera hablando con Lotte y las respuestas parecían venir fácilmente. Le habría dicho a Lotte que no tenia de que preocuparse, que encontraría a una buena persona, que si la lastimaban les pondría una paliza, pero con Diana no llegaba a eso, porque la primera idea de solo imaginarla junto a alguien más le ardía en el pecho y no podía llegar más lejos que eso.

—Akko—Diana la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola tragar pesado—¿Tu qué piensas?

Jugo con la servilleta nerviosa un rato.

—No lo sé, jamás he salido con nadie tampoco—Eso era cierto, no había mucho más que decir al respecto—Es un mundo muy raro el universo de las citas, si te sirve una vez intente jugar en Sims algo parecido, tenía mi propio coche y todo, pero no se como sea salir con alguien en la vida real.

—Ya veo —Acepto la líder de los Cavendish, sosteniendo su barbilla sobre su palma.

—Pero si se una cosa—Diana volvió a mirarla —Honestamente creo que no importa. Es algo que creo que tú ya sabes, sino fuera así habrías estado saliendo con cualquiera para complacer a tu familia.

—¿Huh?—La duda se marcaba en cada facción de la joven noble. Akko se limitó a sonreírle. —Que no sepas salir con chicos, no quiere decir que no sepas amar—Aclaro la japonesa—Tus amigos, tus sueños, tu familia, tu mamá en especial. Todos son personas o cosas que amas ¿No?, por lo que creo que es obvio que no tienes que estar con alguien que te cause menos felicidad de la que ya te causan aquellas cosas que quieres—La joven prodigio parpadeo un par de veces. Después de un momento de silencio la chica pareció relajarse y Akko pudo sentir que le tomaba la mano, causando que casi tirara el cono de la impresión.

—Tú también Akko—Le sonrió la chica. Espera. ¿Qué era eso que sonaba tan fuerte en su pecho? oh no, no, no, no, no, seguro que no era eso—Tu también eres alguien a quien yo...—Los ojos de Akko se abrieron como platos, Diana pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir—a quien yo a-aprecio mucho. Eres parte de esa felicidad—Diana retiro su mano enseguida, pensando en la incomodidad que podría estar causandole a la pequeña bruja.

Akko extraño el calor de inmediato. La bruja suspiro antes de limpiarse con una servilleta.

—¿Y-Ya tienes que irte verdad?—No pretendió sonar como si quisiera correrla, pero recupero un poco de dignidad en sus palabras al hacerlo.

—Si—Afirmo la líder del equipo azul—Tienes razón en lo que dijiste—Atino a decir mirando su reloj—No puedo dar por hecho que cada chico con el que salga vaya a ser tan malo, creo que es más que me cuesta hacerles frente a sentimientos más complicados y por eso desearía algo más simple. Akko se quedó callada un momento.

—¿No tienes responsabilidades como prefecta hoy? —Preguntó recordando que la ocupada agenda de Diana la tenían realizando más y más cosas—Pensé que hacían guardia todos los días, incluso un día me encontraron robando tarta en fin de semana.

—Tendrás que dejar de hacer eso—Reclamó la heredera de los Cavendish—No voy a dejarte salir limpia, aunque seamos más cercanas, y si, si hacemos guardia, pero nos turnamos y Constanze quedo a cargo ahorita mientras que yo hare mis recorridos por la noche.

—Ya veo—La expresión de Akko se veía cada vez más derrotada, debatiendo si decir mucho más de lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Diana solo se levantó de su asiento.

—Te agradezco mucho que me hicieras compañía Akko, siento que las cosas mejoraran a partir de ahora—Finalizo acomodándose el cabello.

—Claro—Akko se quedó embobada un momento—Para eso son las rivales, amigas, no se que cosa. —Diana asintió a su afirmación claramente aun incomoda con la palabra, pero acertó con dejar el tema de lado y se limitó a solo acomodarse el moño de la blusa, sus pasos volviéndose cámara lenta para Akko.

Y cuando Diana se acerco a la puerta apresurando cada paso sin mirarla, Akko sabía que no la podía dejar irse así nada más.

—¡Dianaaaa!—Le gritó antes de que abriera la puerta y la inglesa se quedó en su sitio mirando de reojo solamente—¡Tú también Diana! ¡También te aprecio mucho!—La aludida abrió más los ojos procesando lo que quería decirle, y tras comprenderlo no hizo más que sonreír y girar el picaporte.

Y la vio atravesando la calle, ondear su cabello, afirmar su bolso mientras se alejaba entre la multitud haciendo que Akko comprendiera en ese instante que su suerte ya estaba maldita, tal cual el peor hechizo de magia negra, su suerte no pudiendo ser peor sin lugar a dudas, porque sabía que había algo diferente a lo que sentía respecto al año pasado y semejante caos interno la hizo retirar el orgullo que nublaba su mente solo por un momento y admitirse que si, si se había enamorado de Diana.

* * *

 **Ahhh, me disculpo muchisimo por el retraso con este capitulo, la verdad fue decidia mas que nada, espero poder resolver mas pronto los siguientes capitulos. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

 **Algodoncito:** Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia mujer, hasta cierto grado tambien lo siento por la Takko, pero a la vez me divierto haha.

 **AaronVS3:** La boca de Akko, su corazón y su cerebro estan controladas por entes separados haha, gracias por leer la historia.

 **NekuroBK:** Gracias por sus buenos deseos, se hace lo posible por darle sentido a los pensamientos de la Takko :D

 **Syaoran Li Clow:** Estoy segura de que las dos se aproximan hacia una serie de muchos descubrimientos.

 **Wolfrum:** Pium Pium

 **jaydisita.8709:** Awww, muchas gracias, estos comentarios siempre me dan mucho animo, me alegra muchisimo que estes disfrutando la historia.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Por favor escoge a tu caballero

¡Akko lo odiaba! Cuando se despertó con su pijama simple, el cabello despeinado y su antebrazo limpiando su boca en la cual se comenzaba a asomar un poco de baba de la noche pasada, no tuvo por qué poner a trabajar ni una sola de sus neuronas para darse cuenta de que toda su semana había sido una de las más terribles en todo su periodo de Luna Nova.

Para ese día Diana ya había salido con alrededor de 7 chicos y darse recientemente cuenta de que su anterior rival, copiloto en detener un misil asesino del odio y actual interés romántico se había convertido en eso, en un interés romántico, había hecho ya estragos en la estresante semana de la brujita. Y es que desde ese día en la nevería Akko debía admitir que ya nada lucia igual. Estaba totalmente fuera del control de su propia vida. Su plan A había sido muy simple, se dijo que solo debía negarlo cuando regresaba hacia Luna Nova aquella vez.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?—Se reclamo frente a una vitrina de la ciudad—Eso es terrible y anormal Akko, deja de estar pensando así de Diana.

Pero conforme pasaban los días Akko era más consciente de que ya no podía pensar de otra manera de Diana, todas esas cosas raras que el primer día Sucy y Lotte había señalado que en efecto eran raras tomaban claridad y el resto de las cosas se volvían un torbellino. Ahora ver a Diana era como verla en cámara lenta, sus respuestas en clase, su postura elegante, su estúpido perfume, ugh.

—¿Estas bien?—Le había preguntado Lotte ya un millón de veces, se lo había preguntado Diana misma, santo dios, se lo había preguntado ya Sucy también, eso debía ser preocupante. Estúpida Diana, desde que habían salido a pasear aquel día, ya no podía dejarse de pasear en sus pensamientos, en cada uno de sus sueños.

—Estabas balbuceando su nombre y no nos dejabas dormir—Le reclamo un día Sucy por sus inusuales hábitos de sueño.

—¡Era porque estábamos en batalla!—Si claro, ya nadie le creía mucho eso. A Akko le avergonzaba mucho pensar en que alguien de verdad lo adivinara fuera de los chistes a los que cada vez estaba más acostumbrada por lo distraída que estaba, peor aun, era terrible pensar en que diría Diana, aunque claro, la chica seguía en su misión del año, saliendo con chicos extraños, más extravagantes y ostentosos cada vez, todo por su culpa. Akko pensaba en porque no le había dicho a Diana en primer lugar que seguir las ideas de su malvada tía era una mala idea, era algo que ella desde ese momento no quería. Por otro lado agradecía en niveles exagerados que ninguno de los chicos hubiera conquistado por ahora el corazón de su compañera de clases, pero lo sentía un reloj de tiempo que pronto iba a llegar.

Sucy y Lotte aun no despertaban en ese nuevo día. ¡Era un nuevo día! Era un nuevo año, debía convertirlo en el mejor de su vida aun cuando sintiera que el corazón se le saldría por el estómago si seguía así. Salió de su cuarto adelantándose por primera vez antes que sus compañeras, despertando más temprano de lo normal. Era Atsuko Kagari, la aprendiz número 1 de Shiny Chariot y quien devolvió al planeta la energía mágica.

—Si, hoy Diana no podrá arruinar este d...¡Auch!—Chocó de nuevo, cayendo al suelo y frotando su nariz por el dolor.

—Akko—La reconoció la joven Cavendish sin explicarse porque chocar así se estaba volviendo cada vez más habitual—No te vi, lo siento, unos chicos venían detrás de mi y estaba tratando de perderlos de vista—Y es que incluso encontrársela era toda una pintura.

—Diana, andas demasiado distraída—A Akko le hubiera gustado contestar amable y normal, pero el tema la prendió de inmediato.

La inglesa a diferencia de Akko se sentía en una extraña confusión, cada que se encontraba con la liberadora del gran Triskellion no podía evitar notar que lucía incomoda con algo, que misterio se le había vuelto Atsuko Kagari. Se levantó para ofrecerle una mano.

—Discúlpame—Ofreció la chica con cortesía—Tengo que irme porque si no me encontraran pronto, aunque creo que principalmente es solo que he estado cansada.

—Pues claro, estas llevando demasiadas cosas encima—Señalo Akko sintiéndose extraña por no poder evitar reaccionar de manera infantil.

—Quizás tengas razón —Tienes razón, tienes razón, Akko por una vez le gustaría que Diana dejara de darle la razón. Akko no quería tener razón. No quería que estuviera saliendo con algún tipo extraño por darle la razón. No quería estar enamorada de ella. Era un berrinche tremendo.

El berrinche de Akko era quizás el secreto que a Diana le resultaba aún más confuso desde el mundo desconocido que le resultaba la cabeza de Akko esos días. Entre el propio estrés que mantenía con sus materias, esconderse de chicos que entraban de repente a Luna Nova y sus responsabilidades de prefecta podría jurar que hasta hace unos días Akko era una muchacha fácil de leer. Distraída en clases, estomago de 6 hectáreas de capacidad, amable, enérgica y sensible, así era Akko y seguía siéndolo, pero no podía descifrar que había cambiado en ella que lucia cada vez mas tensa cada que se la encontraba. Después de aclarar que eran importantes la una para la otra no sabía porque la chica se había comenzado a comportar tan hostil. Se suponía que aquella charla había sido para bien, pero ahora se estresaba rápidamente cada que la veía o no dejaba de agitarla cuando le comenzaba a hablar sobre sus citas.

La situación había orillado a la líder de los Cavendish a un lugar en el cual se había tenido que estar guardando sus pensamientos internos al respecto cada vez más porque nadie cercano podía tener una posición neutral al respecto. Si lo hablaba con Hannah y Barbara las chicas gritaban de emoción animándola a salir con cualquier chico por el que no sentía absolutamente nada, caso contrario con Akko con quien ni alcanzaba a hablarlo, la chica se molestaba de inmediato sobre el tema y se ponía totalmente en contra. Era hasta un poco caricaturesco.

—¿Hoy tienes otra cita?—Le pregunto la castaña trayendo el tema que Diana más quería evitar, moverse en ese ámbito se tornaba un tema delicado cada que lo hablaba con Akko, cosa que no entendía porque la pequeña bruja podía ser todo menos delicada.

—No, he suspendido mis planes para poder ponerme al pendiente de mis estudios—Aclaro con firmeza. No era mentira tampoco pero sus nervios no pudieron evitar que mirara atrás recordando que la perseguían y que Akko estaba demasiado tranquila.

—Si no son muchachos guapos son tus novios los libros—Se cruzo de brazos la pequeña bruja haciendo un puchero. —¿Y yo?

Diana razono un momento las palabras de la bruja.

—Ehh…hum—¿Por qué sentía que hablar con Akko tenia un contexto diferente? —¿A que te refieres con eso? —Atino a decir la bruja prodigio causando que Akko se encrispara un poco.

—No, pues a nada, se ve que ya tienes prisa, iré a buscar a mis demás amigas—Se justifico restándole importancia la castaña siguiendo su camino antes de sentir que le tomaban la muñeca.

—Akko, creo que estos días no nos hemos estado comprendiendo bien. —La situación la había alcanzado a exasperar.

—No se a que te refieres —Se encogió de hombros la antes portadora del Shinny Rod abofeteándose mentalmente, estaba siendo muy molesta con Diana sin que ella hubiera hecho nada.

—Si lo sabes—La regaño la británica —Ni siquiera me estás viendo a los ojos Akko, deja de ser tan inmadura.

—¿Pues quién rayos quiere ver tus bonitos ojos?—Diana suavizo un poco el agarre.

—¿Eh?—Debió de escuchar mal claro.

—N-Nada, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes sola.—Se avergonzó la japonesa mirando al lado contrario sin darse cuenta de que en su temperamento volátil le había hecho gritarlo. Diana solo atino a soltarla.

—Lo siento, es que no entiendo que pasa—La escuchó con tono desanimado, más desanimado de lo Dianamente posible. Solo hasta eso Akko se animó a mirarla bien, ella tenía una expresión confundida mirando las baldosas, reflexionando un enigma para Akko. Realmente la hizo sentir mal eso, Diana no tenía la culpa de su estúpido remolino, o al menos no directamente. La chica solo se acomodó la corbata y el cabello ondulado. Si, en cámara lenta, rayos. —Si lo deseas podemos hablar en otro...

—Lo siento—Debió ser una de las pocas veces en las que Akko se había disculpado en su vida. Diana solo parpadeo un par de veces—No era mi intención reaccionar así—La chica se limitó a asentir con expresión neutral.

—Akko, si tienes algún problema conmigo agradecería que me lo dijeras, ha sido una semana muy extraña para mí y de verdad me hace tan poca gracia como a ti tener a un grupo de extraños persiguiéndome y te juro que no me estas ayudando—Admitió recuperando compostura la Cavendish.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Una voz masculina se escucho por uno de los pasillos despertando todos los sentidos de alerta en el par de brujas.

—Uffff, hombre, sono como ella, vamos a ver—Le contesto otro, terminando de encender el código rojo mientras se escuchaban pasos acercarse. Diana miro con expresión de suplica a Akko, esperando que la chica tuviera un plan para sacarla momentáneamente de eso, rutina que se había hecho cada vez mas habitual. Akko atino a jalarla de la corbata y empujarla al salón limpieza, donde se escondían todos los instrumentos que guardaban los duendes de luna nova.

El lugar no era el más cómodo y era sumamente pequeño, pero les recordó a las brujas que al final estaban del mismo lado y olvidar la extraña charla que mantenían hace rato.

—Te juro que si la escuche.

—Te dije que nos diéramos prisa Ron, Diana es una bruja, puede desaparecer como sin nada—Realmente la idea de desaparecer le gustaba cada vez más a Diana. Cuando se giró a mirar a Akko, esta mantenía una expresión de concentración mirando por el rabillo de la puerta, no pudo escapársele el pensamiento de que lucía algo adorable.

—Se están alejando—Murmuro la japonesa, Diana trataba que en el reducido espacio no hiciera contacto con la piel de Akko, pues en el sitio ya hacia de por si demasiado calor. Akko volvió a cerrar la puerta y a mirarla antes de levantar el pulgar de manera afirmativa, Diana soltó un suspiro de alivio—Igual creo que deberías esperar un poco antes de salir.

—Agh, maldita Finnelan, si solo tire a dos sujetos nada mas—Se quejaba la voz de Amanda abriendo la puerta sin descaro haciendo que las dos chicas ni siquiera alcanzaran a reaccionar. —¿Qué? Woah, esta juventud está cada vez mas hormonal, muy bien Akko—Grito enseñando los colmillos la pelirroja antes de que la metieran a la fuerza—¡Hey! ¡No me incluyan en sus homosexualidades mágicas sin mi previa autorización! Mmmh ¡Mmmmh! —Diana y Akko se encargaron de cerrarle la boca inmovilizándola tratando de sobrepasar la vergüenza.

—¡Podrías callarte! —Le gritó Akko con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Y allí estaban los chicos de nuevo, genial. Diana y Akko guardaron silencio de inmediato, Amanda también, pero no porque quisiera.

—O'neill, te pido por favor que no asumas cosas inapropiadas de esa forma respecto a mi y Akko—Hasta para regañar en medio de la pena era formal. El reducido espacio ya no hacia posible para Diana no tocar a Akko—Te vamos a explicar, pero por favor no muevas un músculo.

Amanda se limito a asentir con fastidio cuando Akko se acercó a su oído a comentarle porque se escondían, solo hasta que Amanda pudo guardar un nivel bajo al hablar la dejaron libre.

—Pffff, tanto para eso—Se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja—¿Pues que son brujas o no? Para ser tan inteligente es muy tonto que te alteraras así Cavendish, a mi me parece que mas bien solo querías estar con Akko aquí dentro—A Diana le molestaba bastante la sonrisa malvada de Amanda y estuvo a punto de replicar antes de que esta le interrumpiera—Tranquila Cavendish, saldrás de aquí sin que ningún bato se de cuenta que estuviste aquí—Comentó apuntando con la varita al rostro de Diana.

—Pero que…—Akko estuvo a punto de preguntar antes de que una nube de humo saliera de la varita de Amanda.

—¡Metamorphie Vestesse! —Oh no, eso no podía ser bueno. Antes de que la nube se disipara Amanda ya las empujaba fuera del armario—Órale, no tenemos todo el día.

Akko se giro a ver entre el humo morado, de allí salía una imagen de Amanda que Akko ubicaba ya muy bien de cuando se habían colado en la Academia Appleton, era el traje de hombre que ya conocía de la chica rebelde, lo particular fue cuando miro mas detenidamente entre el humo. Un chico de cabello rubio ondulado y vestimenta formal de la academia de hombres aparecía con la expresión completamente irritada, su cabello acomodado en una cola de caballo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó Diana mirándose la ropa visiblemente molesta mientras Amanda se echaba a reír—¡O'neill hablo enserio! —El traje de Diana lucia mucho mas ordenado que el que traía Amanda, sumando un par de guantes blancos.

—Oh vamos, te ves bien Cavendish, así ya nadie preguntara por ti, aunque te sigues viendo bastante gay siendo sincera—Akko sintió que si su cabeza fuera un laboratorio de más Akkos, sus trabajadores ya habrían mandado todas las maquinas de operación al carajo y estarían simplemente peleando y arrancando cables.

Ella seguía normal por suerte.

—Amanda, no creo que Diana este bien de esa…

—¿Escuchaste? Oí que dijeron su nombre—Allí estaban los dos chicos de hace rato otra vez, esta vez sin escaparse de la mirada entrando por el pasillo.

—En el mejor momento—Susurro Amanda al par de brujas.—¡Hey! —Saludo a los chicos como si los conociera de toda la vida.

—Hey man. ¿No has encontrado a Diana Cavendish? Llevamos buscándola todo el día y nunca tenemos suerte.

—Ufff man, no la he visto, ha de estar de ñoña por algún lado o escondiéndose con alguien ya—Diana atino a darle un puntapié a la chica, perdiendo todos sus puntos de paciencia—¡Agh! ¡Maldita perra! —Los chicos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión neutral sin entender el porque de sus gritos—Ah, es que hay una perrita en Luna Nova—Trato de explicarse—Me robo un pedazo de carne en la mañana y me acorde. —Los chicos parpadearon un par de veces. Akko se comenzó a preguntar porque si ella seguía luciendo como chica no tenia tanta atención en la escena.

—Bueno hombre, pues yo seguiré buscándola, me adelanto Froy—Comento el muchacho castaño dándole una palmada a su amigo rubio partiendo carrera fuera de su vista. —Amanda, Diana y Akko pensaron que quizás solo verlo fijamente un rato haria que se fuera el tal Froy también.

—¿Por qué nunca los había visto en la academia? —Preguntó el chico mirándolas con curiosidad. —Diana acertó a dar un paso con autoridad.

—Eso no importa. ¿No crees que deberías estar buscando a esa chica en alguna otra parte? Si no vas se te hará tarde —El muchacho que había permanecido callado en todo el dialogo de su otro amigo atino a sonreír de lado.

—Es incorrecto dar por hecho que en Appleton a todos nos gustan las chicas y tu—Coloco una mano sobre el pecho de Diana—…eres muy guapo—Su expresión era de amor definitivamente.

Amanda y Akko casi se atragantan, jodida suerte. Y Diana, bueno, Diana estaba en un disfraz de hombre muy bueno, pero un disfraz al final, por lo que el hecho de que tocaran su pecho implicaba que…

—¡Quítale las manos de allí! —Gritó Akko apartándolo mientras miraba como Diana se ponía de todos los colores existentes. Un grito interno que sonaba en cada parte de la mente de la Cavendish de la profunda vergüenza.

—Woah, tranquila—Se justifico el muchacho quitando su mano del pecho de la chica.

—Ella ya está apartada—Se justifico Akko abrazando a Diana del brazo y si la heredera ya estaba media atontada, ahora estaba estúpida como para reaccionar coherentemente. —El esta soltero—Apunto a Amanda que se alteró de inmediato—Vámonos mi amor—Dio un tirón a Diana con las mejillas encendidas mientras escuchaba a Amanda decirle de que se iban a morir.

—Uhm Akko…—Apenas dieron un par de pasos Diana se aclaro la voz para hablar.

—Era solo para sacarte de allí, ni te emociones—Evadió el tema por supuesto.

—Si, entiendo eso, solo que note que dijiste "Ella" —Akko miro a Diana. Diana miro a Akko.

Fuck.

—Esta es tu habitación, bye—Y corrió como una chita fuera de la vista de Diana.

—Bueno…—Murmuro para sí misma la chica.

Diana bajo las escaleras de la residencia este antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Hannah y Barbara estaban sentadas sobre sus respectivas camas, Hannah comía unos pastelillos y Barbara leía su número favorito de Nightfall, al escucharla entrar Hannah se comenzó a atragantar y la barbilla de Barbara cayó al suelo.

—H-Hey—Se trato de aclarar la voz Hannah acomodándose el cabello.

—No, no, no. ¡Soy Diana!—Aclaró la chica vestida de muchacho antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo el hechizo que le había hecho Amanda.

Hannah y Barbara se tranquilizaron al fin. No homo claro.

—Ehm, tu tía te mando una carta—Dio Barbara después de un espeso silencio.

Después de correr como desquiciada, Akko regreso al pasillo de Luna Nova mirado como muchas brujas platicaban con varios de los muchachos que seguían de visita, entre ellos se encontraba un chico al que Akko ubicaba más o menos bien, el mejor amigo de Andrew, Frank.

—¿Frank?—Preguntó la pequeña bruja al muchacho que se mostraba siempre sonriente.

—Akko—Expresó emocionado el chico que vestía un poco más informal de lo acostumbrado

—La bruja que detuvo el misil y devolvió la magia, estuviste increíble, toda nuestra fé estuvo de su lado—Akko se sentía siempre feliz cuando mencionaban el incidente.

—Es mi deber como la mejor bruja de Luna Nova—Sonreía de oreja a oreja—Espera, no me digas que tú también vienes a ver a Diana por favor..

—Oh no, no, yo ya superé eso—Se excusó el muchacho —Uno de mis amigos iba a venir a Luna Nova a ver a Diana pero yo quise acompañarlo solo para visitar a Lotte con quien quede de pasar un rato en la biblioteca un rato. ¿Está por aquí?

—Ahh, todavía te ves con Lotte. ¿Sigues en la friendzone?—A Akko le caía muy bien Frank en realidad, pero sabía que su amiga de lentes era muy densa a la hora de tener pareja, a Lotte le costaba creer en el amor tan repentino de Frank desde aquella fiesta y aunque a veces lo hablaban ella misma admitía que solo no salía con Frank por respeto a sus sentimientos, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien enamorado, por muy insegura que fuera Lotte era muy firme respecto a no salir sin enamorarse a pesar de que cada vez eran más cercanos y el rubio no perdía ninguna oportunidad para visitarla, se notaba que pasaban un rato agradable siempre y ambos parecían pasarla muy bien. Akko confiaba en que para Lotte era muy serio y que no tenía alguna intención mala con Frank pero la ocasión para molestarlo nunca faltaba porque cada vez se acostumbraban más a verlo. Y a Frank se le formo un rostro ofendido.

—No, no, ella no me tiene en la friendzone—Contestó incomodo con la sonrisa burlesca de Akko—Ella es muy dulce, así que no tiene por qué captarlo todo como una indirecta, la paciencia es una forma de llegar al corazón de una dulce señorita.—Contesto con elegancia exagerada, a Akko le parecía un poco cómico verlo siempre.

—Frank, llegaste—Sonó una voz dulce entre la gente— ¿O también vienes a ver a Diana?—Lotte se asomó entre el bullicio.—Hola Akko, saliste muy temprano—Sonrió a su amiga percatándose de su presencia.

—Ya dije que no, mi atracción por la señorita Diana fue muy pasajero—Se sintió avergonzado Frank de la imagen que se estaban formando las brujitas de el—Soy un hombre de palabra. Te traje esta también—Finalizó entregándole una pequeña flor a la pelirroja que la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Frank. Auch—Lotte sintió un pequeño piquete en la espalda, quizás era cupido o Constanze con una AK-47 pidiéndole que se quitaran del pasillo en donde estaban estorbando. Definitivamente era Constanze con una AK-47—Perdón, ya nos vamos—contesto sonriendo nerviosa al arma—Acompáñanos al cuarto Frank, allá deje mis libros—Akko se alteró ante la invitación.

—Lotte, quedamos de nunca llevar parejas al cuarto, Sucy se podría enfadar—A Frank se le encendieron las mejillas, sin poder ocultar el goce que le hacía sentir que le llamaran de esa forma, Lotte solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de reír nerviosa.

—Frank solo es muy amable conmigo Akko, nadie puede enamorarse en solo una fiesta—Sonrió la bruja finlandesa distraída de los ojos de Frank que eran solo un par de puntos que miraban al infinito, los rincones del big bang que se asomaban al portal de la friendzone.

—Oh vamos Lotte—Decía la japonesa mientras la seguía a través del pasillo empujando al pobre rubio.

—Sucy ya llegamos—Decía la pelirroja ajustándose las gafas—Frank vino de visita.

—Ahh, la pobre víctima del maleficio de amabilidad de Lotte—Contestó la experta en pociones quitándose la máscara de gas con la que experimentaba.

—Sucy. ¿Verdad que acordamos no traer novios al cuarto?—Insistió Akko con el tema poniéndose frente a la bruja oscura que solo arqueo una ceja. Esta vez logrando que Lotte ya comenzara a apenarse y se cubriera ligeramente con el sombrero de bruja.

—Pero Diana ya ha venido a este cuarto seguido. No veo porque Lotte no puede traer a su muchacho—El rostro de Akko se transformó de alegre a molesto y avergonzado.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE DIANA Y YO NO SOMOS ESO!

—Hehe—La bruja invocadora de espíritus río tomando sus libros. Frank examinaba fascinado la habitación. Cuando se acercó al pequeño cráneo que parecía tener luz natural, una pequeña criatura le hizo dar dos pasos atrás.

—Woah, está vivo—Comento sorprendido cubriéndose con las dos manos él rostro.

—Tranquilo, ven aquí—Le decía Lotte al Espíritu de Fuego que subió de los brazos de Lotte a su cabeza—Le llaman la atención los extraños, pero no hace daño.

—No me dio miedo—Respondió reincorporándose el joven tratando de lucir galante.

—Seguro que no—Contesto Lotte sonriendo de manera comprensiva—Apresúrate que hoy la biblioteca cierra temprano—Agrego mientras Frank le ayudaba a sostener los libros y se marchaban por el pasillo iniciando la conversación y perdiéndose con cada paso.

—¿Como crees que Frank se diera cuenta de que le gusta Lotte?—Se le formó la idea en la cabeza a la liberadora del Gran Triskellion.

—Quizás la abeja provocaba efectos secundarios. Explicaría un poco porque Diana y Andrew tienen los ojos en una persona tan boba como tu—Contesto Sucy con simpleza.

—Eso es muy cruel—Se molestó Akko—Y eso no es cierto—Finalizo sentándose con pesadez, si así fuera Diana no estaría saliendo con otros muchachos. Sucy levanto apenas una ceja.

—¿Te sientes molesta con eso?—Preguntó haciendo sus pociones a un lado.

—No lo sé, ya basta. Es algo que no puedo controlar, intento estar muy feliz por ella, pero en realidad no lo estoy—Admitió Akko antes de enrojecer un poco.

—A mí me sorprende que la señorita perfección eligiera tener citas en todo caso. No parece ser del tipo que se interesa en mucha gente—Admitió Sucy intentando encontrarle un sentido.

—Supongo que eso fue mi culpa también, yo le dije que lo hiciera—Akko se inclinaba en su silla incomoda. Sucy solo se le quedo viendo antes de levantar la mano—¿Qué…?—Y golpeo a Akko con la punta del dedo en la frente—¡Auch! ¡Sucy!

—Eres una boba—Resolvió dándole la espalda con fastidio.

—Es natural que salga más con esos tipos, son de un mundo más parecido al de ella al final —Su mirada cayó al suelo ante el pensamiento. Sucy se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Akko se preguntaba porque no era un tema que mejor había elegido platicar con Lotte. Claro que Sucy era su amiga, pero siempre parecía molesta de conversar situaciones más emocionales. La bruja sin embargo hoy lucia inmersa, como si se debatiera un poco sus palabras antes de decírselas a Akko. Esto era particularmente inusual.

—Se que te dije eso y lo sostengo, agregando que también pienso que eres una boba—Sucy se detuvo un momento—Pero la gente disfruta más de tu presencia de lo que crees—Akko levanto la mirada, sorprendida de lo que escuchaba.

—Sucy—Decía con alegría contenida, sus ojos comenzando a lanzar lagrimas exageradas, las que siempre se le formaba cada que Sucy no era tan fría.

—No exageres—Le regaño la chica pálida frunciendo el ceño—pero lo que quiero decir es que eres muy importante para Lotte y para mí, nosotras sabemos que eres muy valiosa para Diana también.

—Ella me pregunto que sentía por ella y no pude contestarle bien—Admitió Akko decidiendo ser más clara con el tema.

—Eso no me incumbe, ya dejemos de hablar de esto, voy a vomitar de tanto drama sentimental Akko—Se volteo su amiga dirigiéndose a sus pociones nuevamente.

—Gracias Sucy—Sonrió Akko para sí misma—Intentare hablar con ella mañana.

—Si, si, como sea. ¿Quieres un poco de té? —Comentó pasándole una taza que Akko acepto alegre.

—No sé qué haría sin ti y Lotte—Sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo del té y escupirlo.

—Yo pensaría mejor en qué hacer cuando te salga un cuerno de unicornio en la frente mañana—Sucy soltó una risa que a Akko no le gustó nada.

—Espera. ¿Que? ¡¿Pero qué hago si Diana me ve mañana?! —Akko se revisó la frente en un espejo de inmediato.

—A Diana le gustan los unicornios, estarás bien.

—Sucyyyyy—El grito se escuchó por el resto de la academia.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del equipo azul mientras comenzaba a anochecer la lechuza de Diana se asomaba por la ventana.

Suspiro antes de abrir la carta que contenía claramente la caligrafía de la tía Daryl y leer con detenimiento. Bien, esto no eran definitivamente buenas noticias. Gruño molesta en su asiento releyendo una y otra vez.

—Ven—Le pidió al familiar que se estaba acomodando para emprender su vuelo—Necesito que le lleves una carta a alguien—Trato de no pensarlo mucho al llenar de tinta su pluma de ave, solo pensando un segundo si no tendría alguna otra opción viable que no le hiciera arrepentirse, pero no había opción más inteligente. Miró a su familiar rascarse el plumaje y finalizó la carta entregándosela al búho—Ten, llévasela a Andrew por favor.

* * *

 **No se si esto cuenta como capitulo de descanso 8D fue una botana escribirlo, es un capitulo que finalmente es transitorio entre el arco final que no se cuantos capitulos llevara explicando mas de Akko y de Diana en esta nueva confusión, tenía muchisimas ganas de usar a Amanda pero no había encontrado la oportunidad, es un personaje que le pone mucha salsa a las cosas por lo mismo es muy divertida de manejar XD. Tambien estuvo inspirado en un fanart de Mochiro que vi hace mucho por allí.**

 **Aunque se que es extraño, espero que disfrutaran el capitulo como yo goce escribirlo.**

 **FanDeLWA: Yes, a partir de aquí muchas cosas iran cambiando.**

 **AaronVS3: Muchas gracias por los reviews constantes, y si, Diana es mas densa en esta historia pero estoy segura de que en el fondo lo siente.**

 **Diana Schnee: Me alegro muchisimo de que le encantara el capitulo pasado, darse cuenta de que estas enamorado puede ser muy complicado, pero al final tambien creo que es hermoso, espero que disfrutaras este capitulo tambien.**

 **Bleach010915: Creo que desde el inicio de esta historia Akko sabe que no son rivales, es mas que su terquedad no es muy buena combinación con su estado de verguenza. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: No, estoy segura de que Diana no se ha dado aun cuenta, pero alguna vez le caera el balde haha, para Akko creo que es mas complicado lidear con haberse dado cuenta. ¡Gracias por la leída!**

 **¡Saludos! hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	6. Todo sobre la mesa

Diana escucho la puerta del equipo azul cerrarse por la mañana, se revolvió unos momentos en la cama mentalizándose a lo que sus futuros días le esperaban. Miró hacia la ventana viendo a una lechuza aterrizar con un sobre en su pico, era definitivamente una carta con la respuesta de Andrew.

Akko ingreso a la cafetería con el estómago rogándole comer, después de pasar con la maestra Chariot a indicarle el problema con su cuerno de unicornio, la pelirroja había aceptado ayudarla con su problema, por lo que el cuerno ya había comenzado a desaparecer para ese día. No era como si las demás alumnas de la academia no estuvieran ya acostumbradas a verla con pueas, orejas gigantes, plantas sobre la cabeza o alguna cosa extraña sobre su rostro. Sabían de las problemáticas aventuras en las que se metía a diario junto a las pesadas bromas que le jugaba la experta en pociones pero ese día solo quería tener una mañana tranquila. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Hannah y Barbara estaban sentadas en una de las mesas platicando animadas, ninguna señal de Diana presente.

—Chicas—Las saludo con una mano—¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?

—Diana no va a venir a desayunar hoy con nosotras—Habló Hannah cruzándose de brazos

—Tiene muchos asuntos que atender como perfecta —De repente la idea de sentarse con ellas le pareció a Akko 70% menos atractiva.

—Oh rayos, no es posible. ¿Ustedes no la extrañan?—Les preguntó con un quejido sentándose de todas formas.

—Por supuesto que si—Contestó Barbara en esta ocasión—Pero estamos felices por ella. Tu no luces muy contenta Akko, Diana nos ha contado que le es difícil elegir a alguien porque a ti todos los chicos con los que sale te dan mala espina.

—¿Diana les ha dicho eso? —La idea de representar un lugar en la opinión de la joven Cavendish, era algo que a Akko la hacia sentir mejor.

—Algo así—Contestó Hannah, a quien en realidad no le agradaba la presión que le surgía a su compañera de equipo respecto a su futura pareja.

—Solo estoy preocupada—Admitió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros—Que tal si comienza a salir con algún chico que no nos agrade pronto. Sería muy difícil para nuestro grupo adaptarse a eso.

—Pero sería la persona que ella eligió Akko—La regañó Barbara.

—De cualquier forma, hasta ahora es un hecho que no está interesada en nadie—Agregó con seguridad Hannah

—¿Tu crees eso? —Les preguntó Akko sintiendo como despertaba su atención de nuevo.

—Conociendo a Diana, si estuviera saliendo con alguien trataría de ocultarlo mas—Pensarlo hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

—Haha—Barbara río ante el comentario—Si. Diana es tan reservada que si le interesara algún chico se apenaría tanto que preferiría no decirnos nada hasta que ya sea totalmente seguro o solo se descubriera.

—¿Entonces ustedes creen que Diana no esté interesada hasta ahora en nadie?—Preguntó Akko sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Estamos convencidas de que comenzara a actuar raro si es así. Si lo notamos te lo haremos saber—A Akko se le iluminó el rostro.

—Eso sería maravilloso—Sonrió la antigua dueña del Shiny Rod decidiéndose a desayunar como las personas normales después de eso.

—Lotte—Llamó Akko a la pelirroja que giraba el picaporte de su habitación cuando regresaba a su cuarto.

—Akko, pensé que estarías con Diana—Le sonrió con simpatía la aludida.

—Sabes que esta súper ocupada. Estuve con Hannah y Barbara desayunando—Se excusó sin entrar en detalles de lo raro que era comer con ese par.

—Me alegro que te estés llevando cada vez mejor con ellas, yo apenas iré porque tuve que asistir a la biblioteca—Tenia que encontrarle siempre el lado positivo.

—No lo sé—Akko se encogió de hombros antes de entrar a la pieza con su amiga de lentes—A veces siento que solo me hablan bien porque me llevo mejor con Diana, pero al menos ya no me molestan tanto como antes.

—A veces solo es cosa de conocerlas. Barbara es muy agradable cuando terminas de hablar más con ella—Lotte se acomodó sobre la cama de Sucy frente a la castaña.

—¿No te da terror sentarte allí?—Señaló a la cama de Sucy con el dedo mientras la pelirroja miraba hacia las sabanas de su compañera.

—No realmente, aunque espero que no le hiciera algo de todos modos—Río nerviosa la invocadora de espíritus—Akko, te ves un poco mejor.

—¿Eh?—La duda se instaló en su rostro.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero te he notado desanimada estos días—A Lotte no se le escapaba una.

—Ah si, bueno ya hablé algo con Sucy al respecto—Apretó ligeramente las sabanas intentando mantenerse serena.

—¿Están mejor las cosas con Diana? —Preguntó con curiosidad ajustándose los lentes.

—Hey, Sucy no tenía porque decirte que tenía que ver con ella.

—No es necesario que Sucy me diga algo para darse cuenta de que es cierto—Le sonrió con sencillez.

—Ugh—Akko atino a solo sostenerse la cabeza—¿Se nota mucho?

—Como un libro abierto. Dices muchas más cosas dormida de las que no dices despierta Akko—Akko se quería enterrar, pero al menos ayudaba que no se rieran de ella—Yo y Sucy ya hemos hablado de ello desde mucho antes de que le comentaras cualquier cosa.

—Ya veo—Akko atinó a mirar el suelo.

—No te gusta que ella este saliendo con varios chicos ¿verdad?—Atinó a preguntarle la finlandesa buscando como abrir el tema sin que Akko se alterara demasiado.

—No estoy segura—Suspiro pesado—Es muy complicado.

—Para ser una chica que le encanta meterse en problemas es raro que digas que es complicado—Akko tenía que darle algo de razón—¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?

—No, al contrario—Akko no pudo evitar que su voz sonara cada vez mas baja—Le dije que era genial que tuviera esa oportunidad.

—Creo que es muy noble de tu parte, imagino que pensaste que sería lo mejor para ella—Lotte era muy comprensiva.

—¿Crees que es raro? —Le preguntó Akko sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco.

—¿Qué cosa? —Lotte creía saber la respuesta, pero considero importante que ella se lo dijera.

—Que le este poniendo este tipo de atención tan…particular a Diana—No iba a decir que le gustaba, su boca se trababa de solo pensar decir algo así. Lotte se coloco una mano en la barbilla reflexionando que decir.

—Creo que no importa si es o no es raro, si es importante para ti, eso es lo valioso—Y le sonrió, Akko sintió que tenia a unas de las mejores amigas del planeta—Pero es importante que seas mas clara con ella.

—¿Y si a ella le gusta alguien? No, es peor que ni siquiera le guste nadie, Diana ha rechazado a prácticamente medio mundo desde pequeña. ¿Qué me haría diferente?—A Akko no le gustaba sentirse así.

—Pero a ti también es la primera vez que te pasa algo así. Yo creo que de entrada desde que llegaste a la academia ya eras muy diferente de cualquier otra persona Akko. Aprovecha ahora que tienes la oportunidad antes de que la pierdas—Akko se limitó a refunfuñar respecto a la idea.

Hannah y Barbara regresaron a la residencia este, antes de abrir la habitación Diana se apresuró con su bolso y ropa casual.

—Huh, con permiso—Se disculpo apretando el bolso contra su pecho.

—Hey Diana ¿No nos dijiste que seguirías dándole prioridad a tus materias hoy?—Inquirió Hannah con una ceja levantada.

—Si, uhm bueno, me surgió un asunto pendiente muy urgente—Se excusó rodeando a sus amigas antes de sentir que le tomaban de ambos brazos.

—¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa?—Cuestionó Barbara mirándola seria—¿Vas a una cita?

—No—Contestó de inmediato la rubia—Solo es un asunto que tengo pendiente en la ciudad. Hannah y Barbara atinaron a verse al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podemos ir contigo?—Preguntó la pelirroja tomando su otra brazo.

—Ehm, preferiría que no—Ni siquiera lo pensó dos segundos.

—¿Podemos saber a dónde vas o con quien estarás?—La otra reforzó el agarre, Diana solo atino a quitárselas de un tirón.

—Lo siento chicas, pero no quiero llegar tarde—Salió corriendo sin mirarlas una vez más. Literalmente corriendo.

—Oh

—Oh—Hannah y Barbara permanecieron en silencio.

—Dijimos hace rato en la cafetería que...

—...comenzaría a actuar raro cuando seriamente este con alguien—Completo la fan de Nightfall la frase de su compañera.

—Bien—Diana ya debía estar lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escuchar cualquier cosa.

—¿Podemos entrar en pánico?

—Después de ti Barbara.

—¡Akko! ¡Akko!—Gritaron al unísono corriendo por el pasillo buscando a la bruja. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó tras la puerta del equipo rojo.

—¿Pero que...?—Lotte se adelantó a sus palabras abriendo la puerta.

—Akko—Gritaron al unísono Hannah y Bárbara—Diana ya comenzó a actuar extraño.

Y ya fue, eso era lo necesario para destruir a Akko en mil pedazos.

Siguiendo a Diana de cerca vieron como la chica esperaba frente al mismo restaurante donde Akko la había visto tener su primera cita. Diana iba con ropa medianamente casual, una blusa blanca con un pequeño listón en el centro y falda azul celeste.

—Quizás es una cita normal —Escuchó decir a Lotte tras su espalda.

—O quizás ya te dejaron Akko—Comento Sucy burlona.

—¿Por qué viniste? —Preguntó la japonesa molesta con el comentario.

—¿Quién se lo querría perder? —Contestó subiendo los hombros la bruja oscura.

Una limosina se paró frente al restaurante y allí fue cuando todo dejo de ser normal. Del vehículo salió arreglándose la manga de la camisa su amigo Andrew Hanbridge, tan arreglado como siempre, un gesto de orgullo se marcaba en su rostro.

La quijada de Hannah y Barbara prácticamente cayo hasta el suelo cuando los vieron compartir un saludo formal y entrar lado a lado al restaurante.

—Es Andrew—Atinó a decir Lotte por todas, en cuanto dieron la vuelta se apresuraron sobre la ventana.

Los sonidos dejaron de ser parte de su comunicación por el vidrio. Para fortuna de Akko, Diana y Andrew no parecían tan particularmente cercanos como si hubieran salido antes más allá de naturalmente estar en la misma mesa del restaurante. Quizás el show de mantenerlo en secreto era porque Diana ya le había dicho de lo molesto o incomodo que había sido su relación con Andrew en el pasado, pero era muy irresponsable pensar que no existiría la posibilidad de que la situación los hiciera reunirse otra vez.

—No, no, no, no, eso no puede ser—Se negó Akko agitando la cabeza.

—Le dejo una carta señorita—Le ofreció el mesero a la rubia quien la aceptó con gusto. —Se lo agradezco mucho—Contestó con cortesía.

—Caballero—Andrew tomo la carta y abrió el menú de inmediato. —En un momento le llamamos—Agregó con seriedad el muchacho mientras el mesero se retiraba con una reverencia.—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No te pedí venir para que me invitaras algo—Aclaró la bruja dejando abajo el menú

—Solo trataba de ser amable—Se encogió de hombros el muchacho—Tampoco creo que me llamarás para discutir—Hizo una seña al mesero una vez decido su pedido—Quiero el salmón con trozos de nuez por favor—Le indico al hombre—Un té frío para acompañar y para la señorita—Andrew atinó a solo apuntar en dirección de Diana.

—Solo un té helado de Oolong por favor—Indicó Diana manteniendo una expresión neutral.

—Enseguida—Se retiró el mesero de nuevo. Diana se reacomodo en su asiento incomoda, mirando al chico que se mantenía igual de serio, pero con algo de curiosidad.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Hannah intentando ponerse por encima de Barbara.

—No tengo la menor idea—Contestó la fan de Nightfall—Pero de que están saliendo, están saliendo.

—Diana me dijo que no tenía ningún interés con Andrew—Intervino Akko de golpe—Quizás solo es una reunión de familia.

—O es el peor escenario para Akko—Se río la chica pálida, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de Akko.

—No hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas—Medio Lotte, pero la expresión que vio Akko en su rostro le dijo que su amiga pensaba lo que el resto de las chicas ya tenían en la mente.

—¿Y el motivo de esta reunión es...?—Comenzó a preguntar el chico antes de que la joven bruja hurgara en su bolso.

—Recibiste también una de estas ¿verdad?—Preguntó tras sacar un sobre con la caligrafía de la tía Daryl. El chico miro el sobre unos instantes y asintió con naturalidad.

—Tal vez—Finalizó sin alterarse.

—¿Vas a ir?—Preguntó la heredera de los Cavendish.

—¿Tanto para eso? Si te interesa mucho aun lo estoy pensando, no son de mi particular gusto los bailes. ¿Por qué tu tía organizo su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de esa manera?

—El cumpleaños de mi tía Daryl será dentro de dos semanas y ella decidió que tenga un acto de apertura que casualmente es un baile de parejas. No puedes ser tan inocente—Le reprocho Diana cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por ti? ¿Es enserio?—El muchacho atino a mirarla con curiosidad unos momentos.

—Tu eres un invitado, así que supongo que no te pide nada mas allá de asistir de preferencia con alguna chica, pero en mi caso espera que participe en la apertura de la reunión y unas semanas antes me tiene buscando pareja—A la chica le era un poco vergonzoso hablar al respecto con Andrew—Mi tía claramente está buscando que lleve un novio a su fiesta.

—Es posible, considerando que eres la próxima líder de esa casa no me sorprendería que estuviera buscando dar el anuncio ese día.

—Caballero—Se excusó el mesero colocando la comida sobre la mesa.

—Gracias—Se dirigió al hombre que dejo el platillo y las bebidas, haciendo que el joven Hanbridge se acomodara el pañuelo y tomara los cubiertos correspondientes—¿Por qué elegiste hablar de este asunto particularmente conmigo?

—No me contestaste si pensabas ir a la fiesta—Le cuestionó la británica sin despegar la mirada del chico quien sólo sonrió.

—No sé —Atinó a decir con simplicidad—Puede ser que sí. Pensaba que podría ser una oportunidad para invitar a la señorita Kagari. ¿Esa es tu molestia?

Diana sabía que si Andrew invitaba a alguna chica a la fiesta esa persona solo podía ser Akko. La sensación solo logro irritarla un poco mas.

—No seas ridículo—Se justifico hundiéndose en su asiento, pero se sintió momentáneamente más presionada de tomar la decisión que ya había tomado al respecto.

—Yo solo preguntó—Sonrió el chico colocando el tenedor en su salmón comiendo con tranquilidad—A veces pareces particularmente interesada en ella.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pero el motivo por el que te llame es diferente—El chico guardo silencio un instante, Diana cerró los ojos meditando sus posibilidades sin muchas respuestas—Yo quiero...—Sabia que necesitaría fuerza universal para sacarse todo eso—Pedirte un favor.

—¿Huh?—El chico levantó una ceja.

—Yo tengo que ir obligadamente a esa fiesta y a diferencia tuya no cuento con elección para ir sola o con alguien—Tragó saliva antes de preguntar—Andrew, si no estas seguro de tu cita. ¿Podrías ir conmigo? —El muchacho tosió fuerte sobre su mano.

—¿Quieres que finja salir contigo? —Preguntó apenas pudo hablar.

—No, no, no—Aclaró Diana—Precisamente por eso te lo pido. Si te llevo a ti mi tía no me hará tantas preguntas respecto a salir con alguien y le podre dar una excusa fácil porque ya te conoce.

—No esperaba esto, me siento un poco usado—Fingió molestia el estudiante de Appleton.

—No me alegra tanto tampoco—Admitió Diana encogiéndose de hombros—Pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda con esto, eres la única persona que podría entrar a esa fiesta conmigo con la misma facilidad para salir de allí sin mí.

—¿Estas segura de lo que me pides? No me gustaría que tuviéramos que lidiar con más incomodidades de las que ya tuvimos en el pasado ¿No es hacer las cosas más complicadas?—Cuestionó el chico con fastidio.

—Estoy segura de mi decisión—Contestó con firmeza la Cavendish.

—¿Y qué me haría pensar que no tienes otro motivo?—Pregunto con curiosidad el hijo del conde.

—¿Qué quieres decir? A mí no me gustas, si es lo que estás pensando.

—No es eso en realidad—Andrew guardo silencio un momento invadiéndolo el pensamiento de hace solo unos momentos—No me gusta la idea de ir contigo porque yo ya tenía otros planes, pero creo que puede ser necesario poner todo sobre la mesa si siempre vamos a tener una relación cercana por nuestras familias de todas formas—Diana atino a solo levantar una ceja—Iré contigo con una sola condición.

—¿Cual condición? —Esto no era lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco podía negarse porque el chico le estaba haciendo un favor del que esperaba un no rotundo.

—Invita a la señorita Kagari a la fiesta—Diana se puso tensa de golpe.

—¿A Akko?

—Si te molesta—Sonrió el joven seguro de haber dado en el clavo—Quiero saber una cosa. A ti también te atrae la señorita Kagari ¿no es verdad?

De todas las preguntas que Andrew le había hecho en su vida esta era quizás la menos esperada.

—¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?—¿Por qué se comenzaba a sentir avergonzada?

—¿Por qué no me contestas firmemente?—Diana se limitó a guardar silencio—Yo te conozco desde la infancia, para mi eres mucho más transparente—Puntualizó acomodándose la corbata—Quizás tu no seas capaz de ponerlo en la mesa, pero yo si estoy seguro de que me gusta la señorita Kagari—Los ojos de Diana se abrieron totalmente, intentando contener la impresión de algo que no debería ser nuevo para ella—Si a ti no te atrae, no habrá problema alguno con que después de pasar un rato contigo y sacarle la idea a tu tía de que tengas novio, yo baile un par de veces con ella ¿No lo crees?

¿Por qué de todas las condiciones que le pudo pedir Andrew, esta era particularmente complicada de cumplir? Ella ya estaba consciente de los sentimientos que el muchacho guardaba por la bruja extrovertida, no era ningún secreto conociendo la actitud que tomaba el joven Hanbridge frente a cualquier otra persona. Se pregunto si Akko se sentiría así cada que salía con un muchacho, era una sensación de temor extraña e indescifrable.

—Diana luce muy tensa—Comentó Lotte mirando desde la ventana.

—Diana está nerviosa—Continuo Hannah reconociendo que las expresiones de su amiga no eran habituales.

—Te quedaste pensativa—Le señaló el elegante muchacho frente a ella.

—Akko no es negociable—Sostuvo su té con un poco más de fuerza—Si quieres conquistarla, conquístala tu solo—El chico se limitó a sonreír ante la irritación de Diana—¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas tan extrañas?

—Quizás lo que yo te preguntó es extraño—Bebió de su propio té el chico—Pero lo que tu no puedes aceptar es triste—Diana sintió por un momento que se le apretaba el pecho sin poder replicar de vuelta—Si en verdad te gusta la señorita Kagari también puede ser bueno. Tómalo como una oportunidad para los dos. Si no la invitas tú, tendrás que buscar a otra persona que vaya contigo y yo podre invitarla personalmente a la fiesta—Diana se levantó de la mesa.

—Le preguntare si quiere ir—Le dio un último sorbo a su té—Te veré después de las 4:00 de la tarde en la entrada de Luna Nova.

—¿Huh? —El chico la miró con curiosidad.

—Es un baile—Contestó la chica con fastidio—Y a mi…—Saco otra hoja del sobre de la tía Daryl—Me mandaron una rutina—Le mostro al chico la hoja con la rutina de apertura.

—Debe ser una broma—Se molestó el chico levantándose de su asiento para pagar—¿Te acompaño a la Ley Line?

—Me acompañas al infierno.

Y la fiesta paso a llamarse infierno.

* * *

 **A la chucha, ya se prendio esta cosa 8DDD! "Homuakuma, no creo que esta historia podrías enredarla mas" "Hahahaha, tonterías" Tengo que decir que no villanizo la idea de tener a Andrew por allí pero un poco de sana presión no viene mal :3**

 **Diana Schnee:** Que bueno que te encanto el capitulo XD yo me diverti muchisimo haciendo la escena con Amanda, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Bleach010915:** Nuestra Takko debe poner en orden lo que siente ciertamente, pero es un proceso al que se va acostumbrando, gracias por leer.

 **AaronVS3:** Muchas gracias por su lectura constante, su teoría es un si pero un no, espero que disfrutara el capitulo.

 **Moonlight Sigh:** Me encanta escuchar comentarios como este, es un gusto que sigas la historia con tanto entusiasmo, espero no aflojar en el sentimiento que causa, mucho menos ahora que nos acercamos al escenario final muy pronto.

 **Tsuki-chan** : ¡Gracias! me encanta que sigas la historia, espero que disfrutaras este capitulo tambien.


	7. Necesitamos un plan

—Ahhhh—Akko se revolvía el cabello en posición fetal sobre su cama en el cuartel del equipo rojo —¿Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?

—Ya escuchamos la primera vez —La regaño Sucy desde la silla del cuarto.

—Te digo que no te apresures—Le comentó Lotte con mucha más calma—No estés sacando conclusiones sin hablarlo con ella primero.

—Lotte, si Diana sale con Andrew es terrible, es increíble que ni siquiera tuviera la decencia de decirme que saldría con él, en realidad me molesta mucho —Se volteo tirando las almohadas.

—Considerando que si Diana terminaba con algún muchacho tu segunda opción hubiera sido Andrew si es el peor escenario—Dijo con franqueza la experta en pociones.

—Ya basta—La regañó Akko—Nunca hubo posibilidad con ninguno de los dos.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—Respondió subiendo los hombros la amante de los hongos.

—Ya basta las dos—Las regañó Lotte y cuando Lotte perdía la paciencia la cosa se ponía seria—Tu concéntrate en hablar con Diana—Se dirigió con Akko solo esta vez quien se limitó a ponerse tiesa—Si no los ves juntos de nuevo seguro solo fue una reunión de otra clase y ya. Sabes bien que ellos se conocen de mucho tiempo, quizás se ven de manera frecuente por otro motivo.

Esto último solo logro que a Akko le crujiera de dolor el estómago más.

—Debería hablar con la maestra Ursula—Aceptó sosteniéndose el estómago mientras sus dos amigas sonreían.

Diana claro que estaba enojada, llevaba caminando durante media hora sopesando sus posibilidades sobre la situación. Ella sabía que ni a él ni a Andrew les gustaba bailar, aunque los dos claro que sabían hacerlo, nadie dentro de una familia en la aristocracia viviría sin haber efectuado algún baile en su vida por obligación para alguna ocasión especial, el pensamiento de ver al chico del que tenía un extraño recuerdo de infancia en poco tiempo la invadió cuando miro su reloj por sexta vez en el día.

Andrew vendría a las 4:00 a verla y ella sabía que el tema incomodo inevitablemente sucedería durante la práctica del día de hoy.

— _Quiero saber una cosa. A ti también te atrae la señorita Kagari ¿No es verdad?_ —Apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que apretó sus pasos ante el recuerdo del día de ayer y hasta ella pudo darse cuenta del calor que subía por su rostro sin alcanzar a pensar demasiado en una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Los últimos días que había pasado con Akko hacían que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la situación había cambiado y no pudo evitar sentir que en su esfuerzo porque fuera un tema simple los sentimientos que tenía por Akko se volvían cada vez mas parecidos a los de una amplia montaña frente a los que tenía por las demás personas que quería.

Eran las 3:15 de la tarde mientras Diana caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de la Academia, su responsabilidad como prefecta de clases la obligaba a vigilar a las alumnas que descansaban después de la primera clase, tarea que le estaba resultando particularmente difícil. Hannah y Barbara se habían comportado muy extraño el día de ayer, al llegar esperó más preguntas cuando regreso de su reunión con el hijo del conde, pero todo había sido muy raro y las chicas sencillamente se habían dormido sin ninguna otra cosa.

—Hey Cavendish—La voz de cierta pelirroja la trajo de vuelta al mundo real—me entere de lo de tu nuevo hombre, muy bien—Diana levanto una ceja intentando enfocar su atención.

—¿Disculpa?—Sabia que Amanda hablaba con ella, pero no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

—Estas saliendo con Andrew Hanbridge ¿No? Vino a buscarte—Oh no, eso era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

—¡¿Disculpa?!—Y ya, regresó de vuelta a su estúpida vida.

—Disculpen—El chico saludaba con cordialidad a las chicas de la academia que cuchicheaban al verlo pasar emocionadas—¿Saben dónde está Diana? Diana Cavendish. Quede de verme con ella hoy.

Diana salió disparada hacia el pasillo de la planta baja. Estúpido Andrew, le había dicho que se verían a las 4:00. Para esa fecha toda la academia sabía que los múltiples muchachos que venían a verla no tenían otro fin que no fuera romántico por el estúpido periódico y fijar un lugar y una hora específica para encontrarse tenía un motivo vital.

—¡Andrew!—Le gritó al verlo sobre el pasillo tratando de excusarse con un par de chicas que conversaban con el emocionadas—¡Te dije que nos veríamos en la entrada!

—¿Por qué estas tan alterada? Yo también tengo clases, trato de verte como mejor se me acomode—Respondió con molestia el chico.

—Tiene un motivo, estas creando la imagen equivocada—Lo regañó cuando pasaron Hannah y Barbara por el pasillo.

Hannah atino a darle un codazo a Barbara para mantenerse atenta a la escena. Diana solo se puso más nerviosa al darse cuenta de que la miraban, todavía con la expresión extraña que había visto en ellas la noche anterior.

—H-Hey Diana—Saludó Barbara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Para mal que no fuera peor, Wangari paso con su equipo de periodistas en ese momento y hasta la morena pareció estar en shock en un momento intentando hilar lo que pasaba.

—Ven conmigo—Jaló al hijo del conde sin dar muchas explicaciones empujándolo hacia un aula vacía para poder explicarse con él chico.

—¿Yo que iba a saber que te buscan a cada rato aquí para ligar contigo? Me dijiste ven a las 4:00 y yo solo vine—Se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada incomoda de la bruja después de que se diera el tiempo de explicarse.

—Te lo dije porque a esa hora no hay nadie en la entrada—La sensación de Diana era una revoltura entre enojo y vergüenza, sintiéndose momentáneamente como cuando era pequeña.

Un sonido en la puerta se escuchaba del otro lado, pero decidieron ignorarlo hasta que se fuera.

—No me trates de esa forma—Respondió con pesadez el muchacho—Ya es suficiente con que me pidieras venir a practicar tu rutina hasta aquí referente a un baile en el que preferiría no ir contigo.

—Me lo pidió la tía Daryl—Lo regañó sin reparo—Soy consciente de que a ninguno de los dos nos gustan este tipo de eventos, pero no expondría mi reputación a ese peligro sólo porque sí.

El chico guardo silencio contagiándose del enfado y vergüenza de la chica, cayendo en cuenta de que quizás acababa de meter a Diana en más rumores extraños de los que seguro ya enfrentaba partiendo de que muchas alumnas de Luna Nova ya lo ubicaban dentro de la academia.

—Ya, tienes razón, debí hacerte caso—Se disculpó cerrando los ojos intentando mantenerse sereno.

—Si debiste, Akko se podría enterar de que viniste a verme—El chico abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la joven bruja.

—Así que eso es de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos —Puntualizó sonriendo con seguridad de nuevo, logrando que Diana frunciera más el ceño mientras sus mejillas inevitablemente tomaran color y ella se sentara en una de las butacas.

—No tiene sentido discutir contigo al respecto—Sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

—No te enfades, tampoco me gustaría que me viera tanto contigo la señorita Kagari, mientras más pronto acabemos con esto mejor ¿No?—Diana tuvo que admitir que era práctico en ese sentido—¿Podemos usar esta aula para practicar?

—No lo creo—Respondió la Cavendish templándose progresivamente—Tienen una clase en media hora, lo más seguro seria...—Se coloco una mano en la barbilla razonando a donde lo podría llevar—Podemos ir a la torre oeste. Es muy raro que haya personas allí, el problema es que...—Diana le sostuvo la mirada un instante.

—¿Qué?—El chico la miró confuso sin comprender mucho su preocupación.

—Estamos en la planta baja y ese lugar esta hasta arriba—Respondió sacando su varita para apuntar al muchacho.

—Puedo caminar no es necesario que...¿Por qué me apuntas con esa cosa?

— _Toriara Faciesse_ —Diana convocó el hechizo que considero necesario dejando una nube de humo sobre el muchacho que no alcanzo a decir mucho más.

—¡¿Que me hiciste?!—Preguntó molesto de que las brujas siempre decidieran por el si quería o no ser hechizado—¿Por qué siempre las brujas toman estas decisiones sin consultar primero?

—Te hice invisible, así no tendré que responder preguntas raras—Contestó con tranquilidad la británica guardando su varita.

—¿Huh? Eres la bruja más extraña de todas—Comentó despectivo —Si fueras una chica normal no sabes lo agradecida que estarías de que fuera contigo al baile—Se quejó el chico cruzándose de brazos, acción que no pudo ver Diana porque el sitio en donde estaba previamente era transparente.

—Lo bueno es que no eres presumido—Respondió con sarcasmo Diana buscando su brazo para salir de allí—Anda, no tenemos todo el día.

—Tú no eres la mujer más sencilla tampoco—Se defendió el chico arrastrando los pies.

—Guarda silencio hasta que lleguemos allí —Le pidió la chica abriendo la puerta donde la miraban Hannah y Barbara que habían permanecido exactamente en el mismo lugar antes de que entrara al aula. Y si verla entrar con Andrew Hanbridge a un aula vacía para las chicas ya era extraño, verla salir sin él podría llevarlas a la demencia. Para fortuna o maldición, la incomodidad fue lo suficiente densa para que ellas no le preguntaran nada a Diana y Diana siguiera su camino como sin nada.

Para Andrew existía algo surrealista en caminar sin que las personas supieran que estaba allí. Las chicas pasaban por su lado siguiendo su conversación, aunque estuvieran enfrente. Así se sentía ser ignorado quizás.

—¡Hey Diana! —La saludo la entusiasta periodista que estaba apenas unos pasos de donde había visto a Hannah y Barbara—¿Vino a verte el hijo del conde Hanbridge? —Diana podía ver como una de las compañeras de Wangari escribía veloz en sus notas algo que no había contestado.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso—Comentó de manera seca la chica mientras continuaba sin detenerse en el camino.

Podía escuchar a un par de personas murmurar cuando pasaba, elevando su incomodidad en la academia. Se comenzó a preguntar como pensaba tener pareja si las solas miradas sobre ella le eran lo suficientemente molestas.

Después de subir tres pisos con pasos cansados Diana dirigió a Andrew hacia unas escaleras de caracol que dirigían a una de las torres más altas de Luna Nova. Una vez ingresaron al sitio vacío Diana deshizo el hechizo con un movimiento de su varita antes de cruzar nuevamente los brazos y soltar un suspiro largo.

—Deja de mirarme así—Le reclamó el muchacho —Te estoy ayudando y me miras como si me quisieras matar. ¿Tanto te molesta que vaya a pasar la noche de la fiesta con la señorita Kagari?

Diana se limitó a mirarlo sin decir mucho, aceptando que se podía estar completando muy infantil por un asunto que ella todavía no comprendía. Se reviso el bolsillo para sacar un papel con los pasos que le había indicado practicar la tía Daryl en su carta moviendo nuevamente la varita para invocar un aparato musical que mantuviera este día en el código 13 de secreto y el sonido no abandonara el salón en el que se encontraban.

—¿Es complicado?—Le pregunto el chico asomándose detrás de su cabeza.

Diana coloco su mano sobre la barbilla revisando la rutina, había algo en los pasos que le hacía ruido sin poder concluir bien que era.

—Es un vals de Strauss II—Contesto la chica sin despegar la mirada del papel.

—Espera, yo ya bailé eso antes—Señaló el joven Hanbridge con el dedo sobre la hoja.

—¿Enserio? Que popular. ¿Con quién entre todas tus mujeres bailaste?—Diana no pretendía que su voz sonara pesada pero inevitablemente lo hizo.

—Contigo, nos obligaron hace como 8 años en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Diana miro a Andrew, Andrew miro a Diana.

Fuck.

Diana se preguntó si saltar desde la ventana de esa torre seria lo suficiente para matarla.

Akko se apresuró a subir hacia la torre de astronomía en donde estaba su maestra favorita. Al tocar la puerta escucho un sonido de ave del familiar de la maestra Chariot o Ursula, como le había conocido por varios años. A Akko todavía le era extraño decidir por un nombre para usar con ella, aunque su orientadora no parecía molestarse o alterarse cuando le llamaba por cualquiera de los dos. Por respeto en la academia casi todos ya le decían por su nombre original rompiendo el fantasma de disgusto con su imagen y reconociendo sus méritos como la maestra Chariot du Nord.

Visualizo un par de ojos rojos asomarse por la ventana de la puerta y la maestra abrió la puerta.

—Akko, que gusto tenerte desde temprano—Le sonrió amplio la mujer.

—Maestra Ursula—A Akko se le contagiaba siempre la sonrisa de la mujer adulta, siendo una de las personas que más respetaba y quería en la academia debido a los asuntos del año pasado.

—Pasa, te serviré un poco de té —Ofreció dándole espacio para pasar.

—Hola Alcor—Saludó Akko al viejo cuervo que se quejó con un gruñido haciendo reír a la pequeña bruja.

—¿Que te trae por aquí?—Le preguntó la amable mujer que le pasaba una taza.

—Creo que solo quería distraerme un poco—Admitió Akko tomando la taza—Han sido días muy raros en los que no quiero pensar mucho. ¡No diga que no pienso!—Advirtió Akko por la costumbre que tenía Sucy de ponerlo en duda cada que lo decía.

—Yo jamás diría que no piensas Akko, has mejorado muchísimo desde que llegaste a esta academia y todo eso ha sido gracias a tu propio esfuerzo—Respondió su orientadora sentándose frente a la chica.

—Es muy agradable que así lo crea—Sonrió Akko para sí misma llenándose de simpatía por la bruja a la que admiraba más en el mundo de la magia.

—¿Como te ha ido con tus demás clases Akko?—Preguntó con genuino interés la maestra Chariot. —Mas o menos—Admitió Akko subiendo los hombros—Creo que están subiendo un poco mis notas de todas formas.

—Eso es lo importante—Puntualizó la mujer adulta bebiendo de su taza—Estoy segura de que serás una gran bruja cuando salgas de la academia.

—¿Sabe algo de la maestra Croix?—Preguntó recordando que a pesar de las diferencias al final la maestra Chariot había podido reconciliarse un poco con su antigua amiga.

—Si, todavía nos mandamos cartas—Contestó tranquila la mujer de lentes—Está trabajando muy duro cumpliendo su sentencia y trabajando en sus investigaciones. Pienso que si sigue así saldrá bien pronto.

—Es fantástico que ahora se lleven mejor otra vez—Puntualizó la japonesa.

—Si, es increíble cómo puede dar giros la vida según el momento—Admitió nostálgica la maestra mirando hacia la ventana—Aunque bueno tú lo debes comprender muy bien con lo mucho que ha mejorado tu relación con Diana desde el año pasado también—Dijo con inocencia la mujer. A Akko se le revolvió un poco el estómago de pensar en ello. Realmente no quería pensar en eso.

—Eso quizás sea diferente—Admitió Akko mirando su té.

—¿Eh?—La maestra la miro con duda—¿Han tenido algún problema?

—No precisamente—Se encogió de hombros—Es más que nada que estoy un poco molesta con una situación. ¿Ha visto como han venido a verla un montón de chicos?

—Ah si—Recordó la maestra—La maestra Finnelan los está sacando a cada rato de la Academia, a ella le ha costado aceptar que Diana pueda tener novio también.

—¿La maestra Finnelan?—Eso era peculiar. La maestra Ursula solo se limitó a reír.

—Es su alumna favorita y la eligió como prefecta, pienso que siente que se puede descarrilar un poco de sus deberes si comienza a salir con alguien—Explicó con paciencia la mujer—No lo admitiría delante de ella porque no puede prohibírselo, pero se pone muy estricta con los muchachos, yo le he dicho que dudo que Diana dejaría de ser ella misma por salir con alguien, es una chica muy responsable.

—Jamás pensé que estaría contenta con la maestra Finnelan—Casi hacia arrepentirse a Akko de cuando ella y Amanda la habían hecho bailar con magia mientras dormía la vieja profesora—A mi también me molesta que la busquen así.

—¿Por qué motivo? —Preguntó la maestra mientras se servía un poco mas de té—Akko jugo con sus dedos un momento

—No me gusta que cualquiera salga con ella—Admitió la castaña sin mirar directamente a la maestra.

—Ya veo—Comentó con simplicidad la mujer sin preguntar mucho más mientras dejaba la taza a un lado y colocaba una mano en su barbilla.

—¿Como se sentiría usted si yo tuviera pareja profesora?—La pelirroja pareció razonarlo muy poco tiempo antes de subir los hombros.

—Bien. Pienso que estas en una edad llena de emociones que no puedes desperdiciar—Aceptó la mujer con tranquilidad—Además si escoges bien Akko, pienso que esa persona especial seria lo suficientemente responsable para ayudarme a cuidarte cuando te quieras meter en problemas y eso me daría demasiada tranquilidad.

—¡Hey! Está sugiriendo que…—Akko pudo escuchar como la maestra Ursula se limitaba a reír con dulzura ante su ingenuidad.

Los pasos hacían eco en la torre de oeste, Diana no había podido ver al chico a los ojos en todo el tiempo que llevaban practicando. Para su mala suerte Andrew recordaba mucho más de la pieza de lo que ella misma lo hacía por lo que tendía a equivocarse más seguido, provocando que se preguntara si había borrado ese recuerdo de infancia como casi todos los que tenía con el chico.

A Diana nunca le había gustado pasar el rato con Andrew. Era un espacio tiempo que había borrado en gran parte porque sus familiares siempre la molestaban cuando estaba cerca y se veía en situaciones incomodas que a las miradas adquirían toda la atención, una atención por la que nunca quiso ser reconocida.

Fue hasta el día de ayer que platico con el chico en el restaurante que se detuvo un poco más a analizar sus propios sentimientos y a preguntarse por qué nunca había parado a pensar en ellos, se preguntó si quizás tenía algún motivo para haberlos suprimido.

— _Quiero saber una cosa. A ti también te atrae la señorita Kagari ¿No es verdad?_ —Diana apretó la mano del muchacho intentando concentrarse tarde en la música.

—Auch. Ya es a propósito—Se quejo el muchacho después de que le pisara el pie. Diana se preguntó si estaría bien pisarlo de nuevo solo por un segundo.

—Lo siento, hay algo que me tiene distraída—Admitió deteniendo la música.

—¿Qué piensas? —Le pregunto el chico que tenía enfrente. Diana abandonó un instante sus pensamientos para verlo directamente.

—No te interesa—Contestó con simplicidad haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

—No es necesario que estés siendo pesada conmigo por eso—Le reclamó el hijo del conde mientras volvía a prepararse para practicar el vals.

—Solo pensaba en que nunca me ha gustado tener la atención de la gente para esta clase de cosas—No era del todo cierto que eso la tenía distraída, pero no le daría el placer a Andrew de seguir toda la línea de sus pensamientos.

—¿Lo dices porque tu tía espera que participes en la apertura de la fiesta? —El interés lucía genuino en el chico.

—Efectivamente—Confirmó la alumna estrella de luna nova—Me di cuenta de que si no recordaba esta canción y sus pasos era porque la vez pasada me fue muy vergonzoso tener la atención de los más grandes sobre nosotros por cosas que no me interesan.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres—Habló con serenidad el chico —A mí tampoco me gustó nada de eso—Diana se limitó a asentir antes de sentarse en las escaleras, Diana por algún motivo parecía seguir en otra parte—¿Ya invitaste a la señorita Kagari a la fiesta? —La pregunta la trajo momentáneamente de vuelta, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa.

—Aun no—Respondió la chica devolviendo la mirada sin poder sentirse de nuevo molesta.

—¿Y que estas esperando? —Los gestos de Andrew eran firmes—Se supone que hicimos un trato.

—No he encontrado el momento adecuado, apenas me dijiste ayer que tenía que hacerlo—Diana se acerco al chico para ofrecerle una mano y practicar un último baile—Anda, una vez mas y ya.

—Andrew—Le llamó conteniendo las palabras haciendo que el chico le mirara mientras lo pasos se desenvolvían más naturales—¿No te molesta que Akko nos vaya a ver bailar juntos?

—¿Por qué es la pregunta? —Se limitó a cuestionar sin responder mientras dirigía a la chica de la cintura.

—Ayer me dijiste que tenías un interés romántico por Akko—Comenzó a explicarse la joven Cavendish—¿No es un poco bajo que quieras que vaya a la fiesta y te vea bailar con otra chica?

—¿No es un poco bajo que no quieras invitar a tu mejor amiga porque te vera bailar con otro chico?—La voz de Andrew sonó severa, trayendo esa incomodidad que se instalaba detrás de la cabeza de Diana por las implicaciones que traía.

—La fiesta en si ya es un acto vergonzoso por si solo, no creo que invites a Frank a verte cuando te estas cambiando de ropa—Defendió su motivo.

—¿Entonces aceptas que no te interesa la señorita Kagari de otra manera? —Diana se mantuvo callada, pero mantuvo su mirada mientras la música dejaba de sonar haciendo que los dos se detuvieran al mismo tiempo.

—Acepto que no me gusta bailar esta pieza contigo si esta ella.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras pareció que todo el peso que estuvo acumulado sobre sus hombros cayo de pronto, Diana no estaba segura de poder completar esa noche si seguía tan molesta, pero era consciente de que mientras menos tiempo pasara con Andrew en el sitio, el chico aprovecharía más para estar con la persona que menos quería que estuviera. Era una noche perdida, hacia donde se moviera se encontraba en un laberinto en donde Andrew terminaba con Akko.

Por su parte el chico saco un pañuelo para limpiarse un poco de sudor del rostro y suspiro mientras poco a poco la tensión se fue disipando en el aire cuando pudieron dar ese día por completo.

—El último estuvo bien ¿no? —Cuestiono el chico a la británica que se mantuvo en silencio, el chico se percató de que no podía tener una respuesta y que Diana parecía seguir absorta—No te juzgo ¿sabes? —Diana se giró a verlo

—¿Huh? —Cuestionó con la mirada la chica.

—Porque te gusten las mujeres—Diana parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo que la pena podía caerle de repente.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo—Admitió la chica percatándose de que era incapaz de negar lo que le decían—No es algo que sea posible explicárselo a la tía Daryl—La respuesta hizo sonreír al chico.

—Intenta explicarle a tu padre que quieres salir con una bruja—Sonrío pensando en su propia situación—No tiene caso quedarse para esto—Contesto el muchacho—Solo demuestra que no eres capaz de hacerte cargo, sin embargo te pido que por favor cumplas con tu parte del trato e invites a la señorita Kagari lo más pronto posible—Señaló el muchacho a punto de guardar su pañuelo antes de que la bruja le tomara del brazo e inevitablemente tirara el objeto al suelo.

—No voy a dejar que…—Comenzó a formular la chica.

—¿Diana?—Diana trago pesado. Esa voz ella la conocía.

—¿Akko?—Respondió soltando al chico.

La chica permanecía en el pasillo bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de la maestra Chariot, su expresión más indescifrable que en cualquier otro momento.

—¿Que están haciendo juntos? —Preguntó la japonesa haciendo un puchero. Hasta ese momento la expresión segura de Andrew comenzó a lucir un poco incomoda.

—Señorita Kagari—Saludó cordial con una mano al dar un paso al frente. Akko no entendía porque no le pudo tomar la mano y ante la falta de respuesta Andrew se aclaró la garganta—Creo que hay algunas cosas que Diana tiene que explicarte, me dio mucho gusto verlas señoritas, que pasen una maravillosa tarde—Se despidió apresurando el paso mientras dejaba caer el pañuelo al suelo.

—Andrew—Lo llamó la Cavendish. Genial, hablando de valentía el chico la dejo con el problema entero. Recogió el pañuelo del suelo mirándolo con molestía un momento antes de que Akko se lo arrebatara de las manos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —La regaño la pequeña bruja.

—Akko, no es lo que probablemente estás pensando —Diana no estaba segura si se estaba justificando por sus propios sentimientos o porque sabía que probablemente Akko sintiera algo por el chico.

—Me dijiste que no estabas interesada en Andrew—Le espeto conteniendo su molestia.

—Y no lo estoy, Andrew solo me está ayudando con un detalle, el cumpleaños de mi tía es en dos semanas y lo invite a la fiesta que está organizando porque tengo que llevar a alguien—Intentó justificarse la chica.

—¿Saliste con un montón de chicos y elegiste llevar a Andrew?—Akko tenía que admitir que en realidad con quien fuera estaría muy molesta de todas formas.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees— Se justificó la chica—Mi tía está buscando que lleve un novio Akko, una cita no basta para conocer a una persona y es más fácil de esta forma mantenerme alejada de esa idea si llevo a alguien que mi familia conoce. Solo es un baile, pasada esa noche nadie debería recordarlo—Akko atino a solo mirar al suelo y Diana pudo percibir que la chica lucía algo triste—Iba a invitarte, no pienso invitar a muchas personas porque para mí es vergonzoso—Akko relajo un poco los hombros antes de hablar.

—No quiero ir—Comentó apretando el pañuelo del chico antes de irse corriendo.

Y Diana se quedo en blanco un segundo.

" _A ti también te atrae la señorita Kagari ¿No es verdad?"_

Diana se preguntó porque no pudo seguir a la chica y se limito a suspirar pesado antes de caminar hacia su cuarto.

La coordinación con la liberadora del gran Triskellion arrastraba los pies en la dirección opuesta.

—Akko—La saludo Lotte al llegar a su habitación—Frank me invitó a una fiesta en la casa de Diana. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Si, acabo de hablar con ella, ira con Andrew porque le acompañara en una especie de baile raro—Comentó sin mirar sentándose frente al escritorio estrellando su cabeza contra la mesa de madera sosteniéndose la cabeza.

El sonido sordo dejando espacio a un espeso silencio.

—¿Quieren cenar? —Preguntó Sucy restándole importancia.

—Diana, ya llegaste, ejem. ¿Como estaba Andrew?—Diana no contesto, simplemente paso de largo y se recostó sobre su cama detrás del librero. Miro el techo un momento con los ojos abiertos.

¿Por qué Akko?

Era una chica que iba contra todos los valores y tradiciones que se habían establecido en su familia, pero de repente le hizo sentido porque no había podido sentirse cómoda con ninguna de sus citas si siempre de quien le importaba tener una opinión era de la pequeña bruja.

Se levantó de golpe antes de mirar su escritorio y caer en cuenta de algo esencial.

—Akko...—Decía para sí misma—No entiendo lo que siento y sé que quizás me he equivocado muchas veces—Acepto tomando una bocanada de aire y meter su pluma en la tinta—Pero debo ser honesta contigo nada más.

—¿Le dijiste que no querías ir?—Repitió Lotte las palabras de su amiga—Pero si no vas Andrew estará con ella, si no están saliendo no puedes perder más tiempo sin decirle—Sucy quien se había puesto a leer en la cama mientras Akko hablaba con Lotte fijó su atención en la bruja japonesa que miraba fijamente el escritorio.

—Si, eso le dije, pero si voy a ir a la fiesta, solo que no lo sabrá—Confirmó Akko haciendo que sus dos amigas se miraran entre sí.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron al unísono.

—Probablemente…no exista otra oportunidad—Decía Diana para sí misma—No entiendo como no me pude dar cuenta en tanto tiempo.

—Probablemente sea lo último que pueda hacer—Les explicaba Akko en su habitación—Necesito su ayuda si quiero dejarle claro a Diana lo que siento esa noche—Aclaró mientras sus amigas sonreían.

—Cuentas con nosotras Akko—Le aseguró Lotte esperando instrucciones.

—Lo que siento por Akko es algo que no puedo perder por mi propia ambigüedad, después de esa noche, hay muchas cosas que debo decirle—Diana miraba a su familiar esperando en la ventana, la pluma se movía veloz sobre el papel.

—No puedo dejar que Diana...

—No puedo dejar que Akko...

—PASE ESE BAILE CON ANDREW.

—PASE ESE BAILE CON ANDREW.

* * *

 **Diana y Akko son las únicas lo suficientemente bobas para luchar para prevenir que no vayan con el mismo hombre 8D. El siguiente capitulo ya prepara ya es big party, me da mucho gusto ver que cada vez me acerco mas al final que estoy buscando, este capítulo fue particularmente complicado, muchas gracias por los reviews, recibí mas en esta ocasión D:**

 **Ay, me disculpo por tardar en continuar, fue una semana de mucho trabajo.**

 **Bleach010915** : Gracias por leer 8D A mi no me cae mal Andrew, por algo es mas o menos importante en esta historia XD , solo no me gusta el Ankko(?) Por gustos nada mas, por otro lado siempre me es curioso que conozca a Diana desde la infancia, creo que se presta para imaginar mucho eso. Estoy segura de que Diana se arrepintió mucho de pedirle el favor.

 **Diana Schnee** : Yo estoy muy emocionada de escribir la fiesta XD hay mucho que revolver y hacer allí que dirigirá la historia hacia el asunto correcto. Gracias por leer.

 **Soulcoffee:** Sufrir es muy abstracto haha 8D pero estoy segura de que tanto Akko como Diana pasaran por momentos muy confusos próximamente.

 **AaronVS3** : Creo que parte de lo entretenido en escribir este fanfic es escribirlo desde el inicio bajo el esquema de que Diana no sea muy conciente de cuanto quiera a Akko durante gran parte del fanfic 8D casi siempre que leo a Diana, esta ya suele estar enamorada, por lo que es entretenido hacerlo desde que no esta segura. Los ricachones quieren mucho a Akko, estoy segura de que tendrán muchos roces XD

 **Eater eWe:** Hahaha, bueno, pues la fiesta ya se viene XD así que habrá mucho por sentir allí. Gracias por leer.

 **Moonlight Sigh:** She gotta fight 8D Que bueno que le gusto el capitulo anterior :D y me encanta que comentes. ¡Saludos!

 **jaydisita.8709:** Diana defiende cuando lo vale 8D Me es linda su emoción con la historia uwu gracias por seguirla.

 **Yuzuchi Mbp:** Ahora me siento un poco mal por no continuar la semana pasada :'D pero super contenta de que sea una de tus historias favoritas, espero no dejar de apretar con el paso y la calidad de la historia los próximos cápitulos. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Fer:** Continuada esta :D

 **Algodoncito** : Pásese al lado oscuro ewe ewe ewe Gracias por leer 8D


	8. Extraño

Diana había sobrevolado con varias horas de antelación a la fiesta aquel domingo concentrada en que esa noche pudiera terminar pronto. La mansión de la familia Cavendish se veía desde uno de los cerros de Weidingburg donde los empleados preparaban los detalles para la fiesta.

—Ana—Saludo a la mucama que salía a recibirla junto al resto de los criados de la mansión.

—Bienvenida señorita, la estábamos esperando —Saludo con alegría contenida la vieja mujer. Diana devolvió la sonrisa con simpatía—Llego bastante temprano.

—Mi tía me pidió que me presentara antes para indicarme desde que posiciones nos acomodaríamos en el salón.

—Entiendo perfectamente. Deje que le ayudemos con sus maletas —Comento la mujer mientras otro de los criados tomaba las maletas e ingresaba por la puerta principal. Desde las escaleras del elegante salón apareció con un elegante vestido y bufanda de plumas la tía Daryl, a su lado pudo visualizar a sus primas Maril y Merill Cavendish.

—¡Diana! Que agradable tenerte de vuelta en casa—Comento con los brazos alzados la mujer antes de abrazar a la chica que inevitablemente se puso tiesa ante el contacto.

Para Diana la relación con Daryl era aún extraña, por un lado, ya no tenía cerca la actitud venenosa de su tía ni la relación ácida que habían mantenido desde la muerte de su madre, pero por otra parte aun le resultaba complicado ser afectuosa a las muestras de acercamiento de ella. Diana tenía que reconocer que después de salvar la vida de la mujer de la maldición de Beatrix, Daryl realmente se esforzaba por tener una mejor imagen y relación con ella, aun si lo manifestara de la forma equivocada. Si, la personalidad excéntrica y presumida de Daryl permanecía siéndole densa y era quizás algo que Diana jamás podría borrar de la mujer, pero finalmente era la persona a cargo de ella en ese instante en todos los trámites escolares y familiares mientras no cumpliera la mayoría de edad y también valoraba el esfuerzo que la mujer ponía en que se comportaran como familia a pesar de las claras diferencias.

—Feliz cumpleaños tía—Contestó con seriedad la chica cuando la mujer se alejó del abrazo—También me da gusto que estés sana, me estaba preguntando si recibiste la carta que te envíe hace dos semanas.

—Ah, claro que la recibí—Comentó con modestia la mujer— Parecía un asunto muy importante ¿Por qué tiene que esperar esa charla para después de la fiesta? ¿Acaso no invitaste a ningún muchacho afortunado a la fiesta?

—Si, invite a Andrew Hanbridge para el baile de apertura—El rostro de Daryl se llenó de sorpresa—Pero ese no es el tema del que debo conversar contigo.

—¿Andrew? Vaya eso si es particular. ¿Estas saliendo con el?—Diana se limitó a mirar al suelo antes de hablar.

—Hay una persona de la que estoy enamorada, pero esa persona no pudo venir hoy, así que en su lugar invite a Andrew.—El tema trajo la atención de los criados y sus primas seguido de un silencio espeso mientras podía sentir crecer sus nervios al tener las miradas ajenas concentradas en lo que decía—Es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo después del evento

—Entiendo—Comentó sonriendo la bruja invocadora de serpientes—En todo caso es una buena noticia que no se puede ignorar fácilmente, pero debes venir muy cansada de tu viaje, descansa un momento antes de prepararte para la fiesta.

—Se lo agradezco—Respondió Diana con cortesía mientras ella y Ana se dirigían a su cuarto dejando atrás a todos.

—Señorita...—La mucama tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto mientras caminaban, pero no tenía idea de cómo iniciar—¿Está segura de que está interesada en salir con esa persona que dice?

—Anoche lo repase muchas veces y estoy segura de ello Ana, pero eso no significa que esa persona vaya a querer salir conmigo—Aclaró la Cavendish caminando rápido hacia su antiguo cuarto.

—Yo le dije a la señora Daryl que era una muy mala idea obligarla a salir con diferentes caballeros, pero por como lo dice parece que se ha fijado en alguien con quien no ha salido antes ¿No?—Cuestiono con calma la mujer adulta.

—En realidad ese es uno de mis problemas —Comentó al abrir la puerta de su cuarto y dar un paso adentro—Soy consciente de las implicaciones y problemas que puede traer salir con alguien como ella, pero espero que la tía Daryl eventualmente pueda tolerar su presencia.

—¿Como...ella? —Diana atino a ponerse tensa de golpe ante su descuido.

—N-necesito un momento a solas Ana, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, la veré más tarde en la fiesta—Diana no quería ser descortés, pero no pudo evitar cerrarle la puerta a la mujer que se quedo parada en el mismo lugar totalmente en blanco.

—Bueno, no quiero ser entrometida tampoco—Dijo para si misma la mucama antes de regresar sobre sus pasos hacia el salón para ayudar a Daryl.

Diana suspiro en el interior de su habitación. Definitivamente sus palabras cada vez la estaban traicionando más.

Se acerco al borde de la cama y observo el sitio, los muebles seguían luciendo iguales a la última vez que había estado en la mansión y el motivo de que permanecieran donde mismo se limitaba a un recuerdo que quizás nunca podría dejar morir.

Se pregunto un momento al mirar por la ventana que habría pensado su madre de la situación que pasaba. Por un lado, la noble Bernardette Cavendish nunca había sido una persona pesada con sus gustos y decisiones, pero por otro tenía altas expectativas de ella como bruja y futura heredera de la familia.

Y el solo pensar en mantener una relación con una chica que no solo se enfrentaba a las actitudes conservadoras de su familia por ser mujer, sino porque Akko era una chica de padres no mágicos hacía que Diana intentara encontrar una respuesta en imaginar cómo reaccionaría la única persona de la que le importaría una opinión si aun viviera dentro de esa casa.

A Diana no le importaba que Akko fuera eso, nunca le había importado como para ignorar los méritos que la japonesa traía a cada parte que entraba, su corazón habiéndose convertido en uno de esos lugares. Akko la hacía feliz sin duda alguna, y la hacía sentir cosas que nadie antes le había causado y eso era suficiente para Diana.

Durante la tarde Daryl le mostraba todas las consideraciones que había tenido al adornar la casa, unos hermosos candelabros colgaban del salón principal.

Bajo las escaleras Daryl le indicaba donde tenía que acomodarse con Andrew cuando las piezas musicales comenzaran, ella no pudo evitar viajar en el pensamiento.

Afuera de la casa los invitados realizaban una fila en la entrada, una limusina a tan solo un par de kilómetros se dirigía a la casa. Andrew miro por la ventana reconociendo el poblado.

—Gracias por dejarme venir contigo en la limusina Andrew—Agradeció con simpatía Lotte Yanson, quien movía los dedos nerviosa acompañada de su pareja de baile. El mejor amigo de Andrew se acerco tomando el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Nada que agradecer, Andrew es un tipo genial cuando quiere—Comentó sonriendo el rubio mientras el aludido se giraba a verlos.

—Aun así, es muy amable de tu parte—Respondió dirigiéndose a Lotte—Eres la pareja de Frank ¿No?

—Jaja—Lotte sonrió nerviosa mientras sus mejillas tomaban color—N-No exactamente todavía.

—¿Akko y Sucy no se molestarán de que no vayan contigo? —Interrumpió Frank la explicación de la chica.

—¿Akko y Sucy? —Lotte se pregunto hasta cuanto debía decir mirando hacia el techo del auto.

—Rápido, rápido Sucy—La apresuraba con la palma Akko.

—Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que esta cosa no va tan rápido con dos personas montadas—Le respondió la bruja de cabello rosado—¿Por qué no trajiste tu escoba?

—La deje en el taller de escobas por la caída de la otra vez—Se encogió de hombros la antigua portadora del Shiny Rod—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Claro. ¿Cómo me podría perder cuando falle? —Comentó sonriendo la amante de los hongos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —La regañó la bruja castaña.

—Nada, es solo que casi siempre lo echas a perder—Comentó con sencillez aterrizando por uno de los lados de la mansión—Iugh, gente—Comentó Sucy mirando como habían muchas personas en la entrada de la mansión—Ah, mira, ya llegó Lotte.

—Vengo en un momento Frank—Se excuso la amable chica corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo de la mansión.

—Lotte—Le llamo el chico pero aun así la dejo ir. Andrew se limito a levantar una ceja y mirar a los invitados, hasta ahora no había señales de Akko.

Lotte se tomó el corazón tomando aire luego de correr hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

—Perdón por no haber venido con ustedes—Se disculpo ajustándose los lentes.

—No te preocupes Lotte, te ves muy bonita con el vestido que escogiste—Le respondió Akko señalando la ropa que traía, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara ante el cumplido.

—Gracias Akko—Contestó con simplicidad.

—En realidad es bueno que vinieras con Frank—Comenzó a formular Sucy—Necesitamos a alguien que pueda vigilar como van las cosas desde el punto de vista de los invitados y le cubra la espalda a Akko.

—Ciertamente puede ser útil eso—Concordó la japonesa—Sucy, saca la poción que te pedí conseguir.

—¿Poción? —Pregunto la fan de nightfall—Esperen un segundo ustedes dos. ¿Qué están planeando? ¿No era nuestro papel solo distraer a Andrew? —Cuestiono la más inocente viendo como Sucy sacaba un frasco con un líquido brillante.

—Es solo un potenciador de magia de transformación que tendremos que seguir usando en lo que Akko sigue mejorando en eso—Aclaró la experta en pociones.

—¿Han hecho esto antes? —Preguntó la invocadora de espíritus mirando como Akko tomaba el envase con seguridad.

—Una vez me convertí en Diana cuando traíamos el asunto de la cámara del tiempo—Aclaró con sencillez Akko—La profesora Backcock me dijo como se hacía—Explicó mientras sacaba el pañuelo que el joven Hanbridge había tirado en el pasillo—Y mientras tenga un objeto de esa persona debería funcionar—Sucy y Lotte se quedaron observando el objeto del joven Hanbridge mientras Akko destapaba la poción y la bebía de un trago preparando su varita— _Metamorphie Facciese_

Una nube de humo se extendió sobre el cuerpo de la bruja disipándose solo para dejar ver a un atractivo muchacho de cabello castaño.

—No puedo creer que enserio pensaran que esto es una buena idea—Comentó Lotte tomándose el rostro—Bueno, habían sido días muy tranquilos.

—¡Funciono! —Celebro Akko mirándose las mangas—Soy Andrew Hanbridge—Comentó con orgullo—Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a Diana y ella bailara toda la noche conmigo, es un plan perfecto—Explicó antes de correr detrás de la mansión—Vigilen que todo salga bien.

—¡Akko! —Le llamo la bruja de lentes, pero desde que desapareció la castaña atrás del castillo, Lotte supo que ya no tendría otra opción y cerro los ojos resignada a su deber. El sonido de otra opción abriéndose siendo el único motivo para abrir los ojos de nuevo y voltear hacia atrás—¿Qué estas haciendo Sucy? —Preguntó mirando como la chica sostenía otra poción exactamente igual a la que se acababa de tomar Akko junto a una carta de Shiny Chariot en la mano.

—Nuestro deber es distraer a Andrew ¿Correcto?—Explicó a medias mientras Lotte le ponía más atención a la carta, era la carta premium que Diana le había entregado a Akko el año pasado—Y Andrew está interesado en Diana ¿No?

—E-Eso creo—Respondió Lotte sin confiar en las intenciones de su amiga.

—Bueno, pues aun si el plan de Akko fracasa y queda pésimo frente a la familia Cavendish, al menos podemos prevenir que Andrew se enamore de Diana—Explicó antes de sacar su varita.

—¡E-Espera allí!

— _Metamorphie Facciese_ —Lotte debía tener las amigas más locas sobre la tierra. Se cubrió los ojos mientras del humo aparecía Sucy con un vestido azul, idéntico como el que habían visto traer a Diana.

—Funciono—Expreso con monotonía la bruja mirándose el atuendo, el rostro de Diana jamás luciendo tan macabro—Vamos con Andrew y tu chico—Dijo la bruja dándole la espalda y apresurándose hacia la puerta principal.

—¡Sucy! —Lotte ya no sabía si la estaba regañando o estaba inmensamente preocupada. Solo hasta que vio a la bruja más excéntrica que conocía con la apariencia de Diana Cavendish se dio el tiempo de relajar los hombros y sonreír. Quizás les hacían falta estas aventuras mas de lo que recordaba.

—Bueno, pues parece que estamos listas para recibir a los invitados, muchas gracias por venir temprano Diana, eres la estrella de esta fiesta—Comentó con orgullo la tía Daryl a sus hijas y a la joven heredera de la familia Cavendish.

—No tienes nada que agradecer tía, espero que la pases bien—Respondió feliz de que se acabaran todas las indicaciones de la fiesta mientras se preparaban para ir al frente a recibir a todos los invitados.

—¡Diana! —Una voz masculina la saco de su zona de confort pasajera. Al girarse vio acercarse a la persona que menos quería ver.

Estúpido Andrew.

Aunque había algo muy peculiar, el chico portaba una enorme sonrisa, una extraña sonrisa.

—Andrew, que agradable sorpresa—Se adelanto la mujer mayor mientras Diana veía al joven Hanbridge ponerse increíblemente incomodo ante la presencia de Daryl.

Extraño.

—Hey, Hanbridge—Una reconocida figura corría esquivando invitados en el patio principal de la mansión, los invitados poniendo su atención en la próxima líder de la familia Cavendish que se apresuraba a saludar al hijo del conde Hanbridge quien se asomo ante el llamado para reconocer a Diana entre el público.

La chica portaba una extraña sonrisa, una sonrisa entre fúnebre y planificadora.

Extraño.

* * *

 **Ahhhh, quiero disculparme por los mil años sin actualizar, tengo que terminar esta cosa en algun momento si o si 8D**

 **Diana Schnee: La fiesta es hoy y el desastre comienza XD, la verdad yo tambien me divierto mucho al respecto.**

 **AaronVS3: Jajajaja, intensidad es el segundo nombre de esta historia (?)**

 **NamSuki: Las queremos así de idiotas :3 Mi intención tampoco es maltratar a Andrew uwu pero esta cosa sigue siendo 100% diakko**

 **jaydisita.8709: Definitivamente Akko esta llena de ideas muy extrañas XD me alegra que disfrutaras el capitulo pasado.**

 **Eikaros:Me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza ;w; pero la historia abandonada no esta, gracias por leerme :D**

 **Mir: Ay :'D lo lamento mucho de verdad, continuado esta esta cosa ya ;)**

 **Yuzuchi Mbp: Tampoco quiero dejarla tirada XD, necesito acabar esta historia si o si, me encanta que sea de tus historias favoritas ay :'D mis feels**

 **¡Muchos saludos!**


	9. Debe tener un nombre

El gran día parecía estar disfrazado de una cruel broma para Andrew.

¿Por qué a Diana se le había ocurrido venir en una soleada tarde directamente a recibirlo en la entrada? ¡En la entrada!

Aquella sonrisa extraña lo ponía de nervios mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a prestarles una atención molesta. Los rumores que los dos habían querido evitar sobre estar saliendo estaban claramente corriendo peligro.

—Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿No fuiste tú quien se molestó en Luna Nova porque fui a verte donde nos podían ver los demás? —Preguntó dudando por un instante el joven noble saliendo de sus pensamientos. La chica que le sonreía amplio escondió los dientes de cierra un segundo antes de formular su respuesta, su mirada perversa ocultándose bajo una mente calculadora que Andrew no podía identificar su procedencia.

—¡Espera! —Decía Lotte conteniendo el aliento después de perseguir a Sucy.

—¡Ah! Allí estas—Atinó a decir Frank reconociendo a la chica de lentes, pero la finlandesa parecía mas concentrada en la joven que lucía como Diana Cavendish.

—D-Diana—Decía Lotte sosteniendo el brazo de la chica—Creo que deberíamos hablar un momento antes de que hagas lo que piensas hacer.

—Lo siento Lotte, no puedo ahora—Se disculpó Sucy sin dejar su expresión extraña. La cabeza de la amante de los hongos en el 2039—Mi tía me pidió ir a buscar su collar de perlas que se le perdió esta mañana cuando fue a alimentar a los caballos cerca del bosque que rodea la mansión—Era imposible que Daryl tuviera la gentileza de hacer algo por el estilo, aunque la naturalidad con la que Sucy se expresaba al respecto era una de las capacidades que Lotte más admiraba de ella, pues siempre alcanzaba a engañar a la gente fácilmente— Es urgente, no quiere salir sin él y quería pedirle a Andrew que me acompañara a buscarlo—Decía con seriedad la chica generando aún más alerta en la pelirroja aunque Sucy prefirió ignorarla—¿Me acompañas? —Le pregunto la rubia al castaño quien solo atino a levantar una ceja.

—Claro—Accedió finalmente siguiendo a la chica aun con un poco de duda.

—¡Espera!—Les gritó Lotte nuevamente, pero la chica ya se encontraba caminando con el joven Hanbridge lejos de la mansión de los Cavendish—¿Por qué no dejo de pensar que es una terrible idea?—Y vaya que lo era. Dejar a Sucy sola con cualquier persona solía ser siempre una mala idea.

Podía ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en la experta de pociones a lo lejos mientras se adentraba en el bosque con el chico siguiendo su paso, aunque Sucy solo pensaba en todos los hongos que podía encontrar en los alrededores.

—Tranquila, seguro no es nada importante—Le comento el amable rubio con el que había venido en primer lugar, quien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Lotte intento tranquilizarse ante el contacto, debatiéndose antes de aceptar la petición de Frank de irse formando pues era responsabilidad suya cubrir también a Akko.

Mientras tanto Diana, atravesaba una situación casi igual de confusa a la de su verdadera pareja de baile. Era la única vez que Andrew había lucido tan carismático y sonriente desde que podía recordar.

La tía Daryl miraba la lista de chicos con los que la había mandado a salir con una calma perturbadora. Diana pudo suponer que probablemente los había invitado como un plan de respaldo si no venía acompañada de nadie. Definitivamente su tía no deseaba verla salir de esa fiesta sin nadie.

—Diana, por favor váyanse acomodando donde les indique—Ordeno su tía después de guardar la lista en uno de sus bolsos, sin percatarse de que su sobrina había estado mirando.

—Estaremos preparadas para cuando vengas tía—Aseguró Diana restandole importancia a la lista.

—Eres una niña maravillosa—La felicitó la mujer—Iré a recibir a los invitados como se merecen—Anunció la controladora de serpientes avanzando con seguridad hacia la entrada principal.

Maril le acomodaba la corbata a su pareja mientras Merril parecía ya estar lista con la suya. Un par de chicos de la casa de los Silverstone eran sus acompañantes.

—Te ves muy contento para lo que está a punto de pasar Andrew. ¿Hay algún motivo en particular? —Pregunto al muchacho que se había cruzado de brazos recargándose junto a la pared.

La ironía de que Akko y Diana no sabían que estarían tratando de detener a la otra de salir con el mismo chico, era la peor parte de la historia.

— " _Así que es así como comienzan a coquetear"_ —Pensó Akko un poco molesta—No pasa nada en realidad _—_ La bruja atino a darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía muy bien como iba a tratar con Diana toda la noche con la apariencia de Andrew, por un lado se sentía un poco mal de tomar la apariencia de un buen amigo suyo, pero por otro podía sentir que sus emociones tomaban decisiones por ella para este momento.

Akko sabía que Diana y Andrew habían asistido como amigos con un posible interés mutuo, pero lo que Akko no podía comprender, era porque la joven heredera permanecía luciendo tan seria. No parecía ni siquiera un poco entusiasmada de verla con la apariencia del hijo del conde, Diana la miraba completamente severa.

—Supongo que para este momento ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no vendrá Akko ¿Verdad?—Diana sabía que tendría que enfrentar a Andrew con el tema, su plan era poder negociar lo suficiente con el joven para mantenerlo en la fiesta, puesto que ella había cumplido con su parte del trato al invitar a Akko, aunque la joven bruja se hubiera negado por voluntad propia.

A Akko en realidad, le dolía un poco pensar en eso, todavía no terminaba de asimilar porque Diana no le había dicho nada al respecto. Diana no le había dicho nada sobre su cita con Andrew, sobre que se vieron en Luna Nova o sobre la fiesta. Aun comprendiendo que Diana podía sentir cierto interés por Andrew, le parecía un poco triste que no hubiera considerado decirle hasta mucho después, aunque fuera por un asunto de confianza por ser amigas. Aunque ella tenía que admitir que no tenía cara para hablar de confianza ya que se había enterado de todas esas cosas por estarla espiando.

—Está bien—Respondió sin sorprenderse—Tu no querías que viniera Akko, así que supongo que es mejor para los dos.

—Es cierto, no quería que viniera y tu muy bien sabes porqué.

—Es mejor así ¿No? —Definitivamente no era la reacción que estaba esperando Diana del chico.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que no estas entendiendo lo que quiero decir. — Para Diana era todo un misterio la actitud tranquila de Andrew. Era extraño y no podía ser una buena señal, después de todo la razón por la que Andrew había aceptado venir era solo en caso de que invitara a la japonesa.

—Te ves muy linda hoy—Era verdad, Diana lucía un hermoso vestido celeste con detalles en plateado, lo suficientemente minimalista para destacar su cabello claro y con el detalle suficiente para que no fuera aburrido. Pero si Diana se sentía tonta hace rato, ahora definitivamente estaba estúpida respecto a las extrañas intenciones del hijo del conde.

—Ah…uhm…¿Qué? —Preguntó esta vez sin ocultar su expresión de absoluta confusión.

—Perdón, me pase. _Tranquila Akko, ella debe ser solo tímida frente a la persona que le gusta_ —Pensó intentando centrarse en su plan y no verse tan rara.

—N-No, no lo fue…solo fue extraño, tu nunca dices ese tipo de cosas—Atinó a contestar la joven sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—Oh vamos, quizás me pones un poco nervioso y por eso no suelo decírtelo seguido—Atinó a decir la chica con la apariencia del joven Hanbridge. Diana atino a solo mantenerse escéptica—Deberíamos entrar e irnos acomodando.

La joven prodigio sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento en ese instante, limitándose a solo llevarlo a la entrada trasera. Comenzaba a convencerse de que la actitud de Andrew más que sospechosa parecía desorientada.

Akko sonreía para sí misma pensando en su plan.

En realidad, era muy simple, ella bailaría con Diana mientras Sucy y Lotte distraían a Andrew. Debía convencer a Diana de no salir con ninguno de los otros chicos con los que erróneamente la había mandado a salir su tía demente. Si Diana tenía sentimientos por Andrew y ellos aun no eran nada, ella solo tenía que ser lo suficientemente sutil para rechazarla amablemente si Diana intentaba acercarse y de paso podría hablarle un poco sobre lo buena persona que era ella misma y saber lo que Diana sentía por ella.

—Pensé que te molestarías más porque no viniera Akko—Decía con una mano en la barbilla mostrándole el sitio en donde la tía Daryl le había pedido que se acomodaran detrás de las escaleras.

—Pffft, pero es solo Akko—Diana la miró extrañada, convenciéndose de que el chico no planeaba nada, sino que le faltaba un tornillo.

—Si, Akko, es decir, Akko, la persona con la que querías venir al baile—La joven heredera intento ponerle un poco de razón al asunto, generando una expresión de curiosidad que si no hubiera estado en el rostro de Andrew, quizás incluso ella la habría encontrado adorable.

—No entiendo—Respondió con curiosidad la pequeña bruja tomando su mano para acomodarse mientras la tía Daryl daba unas palabras.

—Escucha, hace un momento hubiera pensado que planeabas algo, pero no siento que estés sobreactuado y ahora estoy segura de que estas irreparable y loco. ¿Te paso algo de camino aquí?.—Cuestionó Diana convencida de que el joven se había tropezado en el camino y había perdido todo sentido de la razón.

La orquesta casi había terminado de acomodarse cuando no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la música comenzara a sonar.

—Solo intenta no hacer nada raro—Le pidió la joven Cavendish apretando su mano.

Dieron solo un par de pasos antes de salir a la pista, concentrándose en lo que tenían que hacer, mientras más rápido terminara el acto de apertura, el resto sería más fácil y ¡Oh por las nueve brujas!

Akko comenzó a notar apenas que había una estúpida coreografía.

—Auch—Se quejó Diana del golpe en el pie.

—Lo siento, lo siento—Se disculpó Akko mirando hacia ambos lados alterada.

—¿No eras tú quien presumía que recordaba más este vals en la práctica? —Le sonrío Diana, sintiéndose feliz de que pudiera echarle un poco en cara su error después de tener que aguantarse la actitud arrogante del chico los días anteriores. El gozó no duro mucho cuando comenzó a notar que de verdad el chico no tenía ni una sola idea de lo que hacía y la gente los comenzó a señalar—¿Andrew?

Era terrible. Akko miraba aterrorizada a las primas de Diana, intentando memorizar un poco del estilo del vals, pero no tenía ningún sentido, ni siquiera sabía bailar vals. Aunque intentara seguirle el ritmo a Diana era imposible que no se notara que había algo muy mal.

Lotte, quien miraba desde su asiento, pudo comenzar a notar a la versión pirata del joven Hanbridge que se movía como borracho intentando entender cómo funcionaba la pieza.

—Oh cielos, Akko—Atinó a golpearse en la frente. Los invitados cada vez notaban más el extraño comportamiento del hijo del conde.

— _¿Qué tiene Andrew?_

— _¿Estará bien?_

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó Diana con las mejillas comenzando a enrojecer por la atención que le comenzaban a lanzar sus tíos, recordando brevemente lo molesto que era bailar esta cosa cuando era niña frente a ellos—Si esto tiene algún propósito déjame decirte que no es gracioso y estamos haciendo el ridículo.

—No, no, puedo explicarlo—Decía Akko intentando moverse con más calma.

Lotte miraba la escena con una mano en la barbilla.

—¡Ah! Es ese baile—Atinó a decir en voz alta.

—¿Lotte? —Preguntó el chico que acompañaba a la bruja, antes de que la finlandesa corriera a esconderse detrás de una columnad el salon.

—Lo siento Frank—El muchacho solo le vio extrañado mientras se alejaba y Lotte se asomaba a ver a Andrew y Diana desde detrás de su escondite—Estoy casi segura de que esta pieza es la misma que baila Edward con Belle en la tercera película de Cae la noche—Concluyó antes de asomarse—Si es una representación del vals clásico tradicional de Strauss II y los pasos están como en la película, podría sacar a Akko del problema con un encantamiento de control marionetista.

Lotte se asomó un poco apenada con la varita en las manos.

—Lo siento Akko, no me gusta encantar a mis amigos pero se que me lo agradecerás—Se disculpó la chica tímida apuntándola con la varita.

Akko comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder control absoluto ante una fuerza desconocida cuando apretó la cintura de Diana con fuerza. Automáticamente se reacomodo hasta que noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a bailar por sí solo ajustándose mucho mejor a los movimientos de Diana, hilos invisibles controlando su cuerpo.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —Volteó a ver a los presentes antes de ver a Lotte apuntándole con la varita vigilando sus movimientos—Oh cielos, eres un genio.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Le pregunto una voz tranquila.

—Con Lotte—Akko paro de sonreír antes de ponerse azul al recordar con _quien_ estaba bailando. Se habría tapado la boca de no ser porque Diana ya la veía con su típica expresión de sabelotodo.

—¿Akko? —Iba a matarla, estaba segura de que Diana iba a matarla.

—Ayyyy, soy una tonta—Ver hacer un berrinche así a Andrew tenía su parte divertida, de no ser por la situación tan desfavorable en la que estaban, hasta le habría causado un poco de gracia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Diana nuevamente.

Si hubiera sido por Akko ya habría escapado de allí corriendo, se habría convertido en rata, habría tomado la escoba de Sucy, habría regresado a toda velocidad a Luna Nova, traería sus cosas y se regresaría a Japón en la mañana. Pero estaba atrapada, su cuerpo ni siquiera se movía más allá de los movimientos que controlaba su amiga pelirroja.

—Yo no quería hacerlo—Decía fingiendo tristeza. Era una mentira gorda. A Akko le encantaba hacer esta clase de cosas, pero no podía decir eso frente a Diana.

—Akko—El rostro de Diana claramente pedía una explicación.

—Estaba muy molesta porque vendrías a bailar con él, así que decidí jugarte una sorpresa—Era una excusa patética, pero tenía su lado de cierto.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre—Expreso irritada Diana—Espera un segundo. ¿Y dónde está el verdadero Andrew?

—Yo solo espero que este bien—Aceptó Akko pensando en que, si Lotte estaba con ella en ese instante, era Sucy quien se estaba encargando de Andrew.

A un par de kilómetros. Pasando el enorme pastizal un par de chicos se perdían entre los árboles.

—¿Estas seguras de que tu tía perdió su collar de perlas aquí? —Preguntaba el chico irritado de tanto caminar en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión de los Cavendish. 12 piquetes de mosquitos y sus zapatos ya se encontraban llenos de barro después de media hora buscando.

—Sí, te digo que ella me encargo buscarlo aquí—Decía Sucy completamente relajada mientras revisaba la flora del lugar, sus ojos viajando por el suelo buscando hongos sin ninguna prisa.

—¿No estaremos haciendo esperar mucho a tus invitados? —Preguntó el joven mientras veía a la rubia emitir un largo bostezo y sonreír extraño.

—¿A quién le importan los invitados? Solo hacen mucho ruido.

—¿Cómo que a quién le importan? ¡A ti te importan Diana! —Se alcanzó a exasperar el chico—Me pediste venir solo por tus invitados—Sucy atino a levantar una ceja.

—¿No habrías venido conmigo de no ser por eso? —Preguntó intrigada la experta en pociones guardando un hongo en una de las telas de su vestido.

—Mira, si este es algún plan raro para alejarme de Akko, te aclaro que no va a funcionar, voy a regresar a la fiesta—Decía el muchacho dando la vuelta.

—Espera —Le hablo la chica alcanzándolo al caminar—¿Tu querías venir con la estúpida de Akko?—La expresión despectiva alcanzo a molestar al estudiante de Apleton.

—No tolerare que hables así de ella—Se mostró ofendido el orgulloso muchacho caminando más rápido—No te molestes ni la insultes por lo que tú no puedes lograr con ella, no es culpa de Akko que tu no puedas ser honesta diciéndole cómo te sientes.

Sucy se quedó en silencio mientras uno de los mechones rubios de Diana le cubrían un de sus ojos.

—Estúpida Akko—Murmuro para sí misma cayendo en cuenta de que quizás estaban siguiendo los objetivos equivocados sin poner más peros al chico que regresaba al castillo.

Cuando el baile de apertura termino y la fiesta había comenzado Diana se apresuró en salir con Akko de ese lugar.

—Diana—Le hablaba uno de sus tíos. —No pensé que vendrías con Andrew. ¿Acaso es tu novio?

—Disculpa tío Sanders—Se disculpó arrastrando a la chica disfrazada de chico mientras fruncía el ceño. —Entra allí por favor—Le ordeno la líder de los Cavendish después de bajarla por unas escaleras de caracol hasta una bodega.

Akko se encogió de hombros mientras ingresaba al lugar. La bodega era un espacio amplio de piedra sobre la que se alzaban unas columnas. Un par de largas ventanas era lo que dejaba entrar la luz al lugar.

Intento apreciarlo antes de que llegara el regaño.

—Quiero que me des una explicación Akko.

—Ya sé que estas enojada, pero te explique todo lo que tenía que decir—Respondió la chica intentando serenarse.

—No estoy enojada—Si estaba enojada, a Diana se le notaba siempre cuando estaba enojada, pero Akko sabía que era el tipo de personas enojadas que no le gustaba que le dijeran que estaba enojada cuando estaba enojada—Escucha, entiendo que estabas molesta tu tambien conmigo, pero eso no es excusa para vengarte así por haber venido a la fiesta con Andrew.

—No fue ninguna clase de venganza. Tu quería venir con él y yo respeto eso—Diana se expresó con la misma cara de confusión que le había puesto antes de bailar con ella.

Era ridículo, estaba discutiendo con Akko por un chico que ni siquiera le interesaba.

—Creo que no estas entendiendo bien Akko. Debes creer que me estoy entrometiendo entre tú y Andrew, pero esto es solo un asunto familiar, lamento la molestia que te pudo causar eso, pero esa es la verdad—El hecho de que a ella le doliera que Akko quisiera venir con el hijo del conde no era culpa de la pequeña bruja.

Diana se acarició el espacio entre sus cejas inentando relajarse.

Un silencio abrazo a la habitación mientras las dos se sentaban sobre una de las cajas de la vieja bodega mirando en dirección opuesta.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Reaccionó Akko.

—Fue una disculpa, sé que no lo hago tan seguido pero-

—No eso. Lo otro—Le interrumpió la japonesa.

—¿Qué no quería venir con Andrew?

—Bueno si, pero me refiero a lo otro de lo otro. —La británica atino a mirarle con una ceja levantada mientras Akko solo se revolvía en su asiento para mirarla más de cerca—¿Dijiste que yo quería venir con Andrew?

Diana se sorprendió un poco del señalamiento.

—Bueno si, él quería venir contigo también, para este punto ya debería ser muy obvio Akko.

Las mejillas de Akko comenzaron a tomar tonalidad, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por sus propias conclusiones, la magia de Diana por hacerla sentir idiota cobrando efecto de nuevo.

—Bueno no, no sabía eso, pero te equivocas en algo, yo nunca pensé en venir con él, de hecho, yo vine solo porque pensé que tu querías venir con el—Tenía que ser sincera—La verdad… aunque no lo invitaras a él yo me habría disfrazado de cualquier chico con el que fueras a venir. —Admitió la bruja sintiendo como se avergonzaba todavía más.

—Eso es demasiado extraño—Admitió Diana confusa. Akko pensó que no debía existir nadie más densa en el planeta. Aunque no podía culparla, todos estos días se había estado desquitando con la inglesa porque ella misma había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para comprender sus propios sentimientos un buen rato.

—Seré clara. No me gusta que estés saliendo con varios chicos Diana—Akko intento ignorar que fue ella misma quien la había mandado a los brazos de alguien extraño cuando la propia Cavendish le había pedido su opinión—Después de que publicaran esa cosa en el periódico me equivoque ¿Esta bien? Yo no quería que salieras con alguien, aunque fueran chicos muy apuestos con los que pudieras pasar un buen rato.

—¿Pero por qué me dijiste eso? —Diana compartió el recuerdo, pensó que quizás si Akko no la hubiera animado a salir con alguien, probablemente nunca lo hubiera hecho. La idea de su tía desde el principio le había parecido de lo más absurda y ridícula. Ella nunca se había enamorado. Salir con alguien sin estar seguro de ello no tenía sentido, simplemente se sentía mal dentro de sus valores y Barbara se lo había hecho notar desde el principio. Pero al final la decisión fue suya, no de Akko, ella eligió seguir las ideas de la tía Daryl, eligió meterse en ese problema cuando todavía existía otra opción.

—Porque soy tonta. Pensé que era lo que tu querías. Yo se lo mucho que te importa el título que tienes que cumplir con tu familia Diana y lo diferente que eres comparada con los demás respecto a las responsabilidades que tienes que tomar.

—Akko…—Había sido un comentario equivocado sin lugar a duda, pero tenía su lado dulce si se ponía a analizarlo. Akko siempre era así, su boca hablaba antes que su cerebro, pero todo lo hacía de corazón.

—Pero yo se algo más de ti además de eso—Aclaró Akko mirándola a los ojos—Tú serás la futura líder de los Cavendish Diana, de eso no me queda ninguna duda, pero sin serlo aún, tú ya eres mucho. Sé que eres una alumna brillante y sé que eres una persona sumamente amable cuando la situación lo requiere. Siempre buscas hacer lo que crees correcto y te gusta ayudar a los demás. Siempre he querido decírtelo. Yo te he visto reir, llorar y te he visto cuando estas muy feliz—Akko se detuvo un instante—Tu siempre deberías estar feliz…eso es algo que importa más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Akko—Diana la miro intenso por unos segundos, haciendo que Akko se comenzara a avergonzar por haber dicho tanto.

—Estoy hablando extraño ¿Verdad? —Se levantó de su asiento metiendo las manos en su pantalón—Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a Andrew antes de que se meta en algún problema con Sucy.

La chica salió apresurada. Diana se quedó mirando la puerta un buen rato para solo frustrarse un poco mas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba muy segura de saber bien que pensaba hacer con Akko allí.

Claro que no le disgustaba ver a Akko, era la persona que más quería, era por quien estaba haciendo todo esto, pero el hecho de que la bruja asistiera a la fiesta desmoronaba sus planes, ya no tenía excusa para que el joven Hanbridge no se le declarara en cuanto se encontraran y había una fuerza más grande que no la dejaba ir detrás de ella. Estaba en una posición más difícil de la que Andrew jamás iba a estar porque simplemente el chico era más valiente, estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos desde el principio y no había macha atrás, no existía reloj alguno en ese lugar que le devolviera el tiempo, se había perdido de su única oportunidad.

Unos fuertes sonidos se escucharon detrás de las cajas apiladas de la bodega.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —Preguntó cayéndole algo de pena de que alguien las hubiera escuchado.

—D-Disculpe señorita, no era mi intención entrometerme—Se disculpó la voz de la vieja mucama que Diana reconoció de inmediato.

—Ana. ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? —Habló intentando guardar la calma la joven prodigio, recordando cómo había soltado más de una cosa por accidente cuando Ana la acompañaba a la habitación cuando le había cerrado la puerta.

—Creo que la misma pregunta es aplicable a las dos—Contestó la mujer con tranquilidad—Aunque sé que desde niña no le gustan demasiado las fiestas a pesar de que siempre le insistan mucho en asistir. —Diana guardo silencio un momento. En ese instante cayo en cuenta de que quizás esa señora era quien la conocía mejor en esa casa. Ana la había visto crecer, había estado desde que su madre estaba viva y había pasado más tiempo con ella del que jamás tuvo con su tía o sus primas.

—Es curioso que notaras eso, no recuerdo haberlo dicho antes—Admitió la chica poniéndose de pie mientras la mujer salía de su escondite con un limpiador de polvo.

—No era necesario—Aseguró Ana con tranquilidad. Yo la he visto desde que era una niña, aun cuando estaba viva su madre. Diana bajo la mirada ante la mención tan especial. Sintiendo como si Ana hubiera entrado en su propio pensamiento—Discúlpeme señorita. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Diana regreso a mirarla.

—Claro

—La persona con la que hablaba hace un momento se trataba de la señorita que visito la mansión el año pasado sin permiso. ¿No es verdad? La señorita Kagari.

—Si. ¿La reconociste?

—Me estaba preguntando porque el joven Andrew estaba actuando tan extraño desde que entraron a la pista de baile—Admitió la mujer—Y no hay nadie que grite más que esa chica al hablar con usted—Diana rio brevemente ante el comentario.

—Tienes razón con eso

—Es hermoso—Le contesto la mujer.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó la heredera de los Cavendish con curiosidad.

—Verla reír, usted no suele hacerlo muy a menudo—Admitió la mujer con serenidad—Esa chica parece haberla cambiado un poco desde que detuvieron aquel misil, incluso en las vacaciones se le notaba mucho más relajada que antes.

—Sí, creo que en eso tienes razón—Diana tuvo que admitir que Akko ya había revolucionado algo más que esa casa.

—Es ella la persona de la que se siente atraída. ¿No es verdad? —Preguntó con tacto la mujer. Sin poder evitar que Diana volviera a tensarse un instante. Era la primera vez que alguien la interrogaba directamente sobre Akko—Por su silencio puedo estar asegurar que estoy en lo correcto.

—Ana, por favor no le digas eso a nadie por ahora, es algo que tengo que hablar yo directamente con la tía Daryl—Pidió la chica sin poder negar que era la verdad.

—Puede estar tranquila, no es mi intención decir por usted lo que le corresponde, aunque creo que está preocupándose mucho por Daryl cuando no se lo has dicho a ella—Diana sintió el peso de las palabras de la mujer, sintiéndose momentáneamente avergonzada.

—Es complicado…—Admitió para sí misma mirando el suelo—Si yo le dijera algo así a Akko, no haría más que meterla en problemas. Ella es muy amable como para rechazar a quien no quiere y aun cuando correspondiera lo que siento, no creo que se sentiría cómoda saliendo con alguien que tiene tantas responsabilidades y estoy segura de que mi tía no dejara de molestarla. Es por eso que tengo que hablar primero con ella.

—Tiene razón, aunque creo que está subestimando el valor de esa muchacha—Ana tenía que reconocer que, aunque Akko era un desastre, había sido la persona que había traído a Diana de regreso del santuario a pesar de las advertencias. La heredera no volvió a mirarla, quedándose absorta en sus pensamientos con la cabeza aun mirando el suelo—Sabe algo…su santa madre, solía venir con su padre a este lugar—Comentó la mujer admirando la arquitectura que no escapaba de la enorme bodega intentando desviar el asunto—Solía decir que era el único lugar donde nadie podía molestarla.

—Me pregunto qué habría pensado mi madre si supiera que estoy enamorada de Akko—Admitió más para sí. Era una pregunta que se había hecho más de una vez desde que había comenzado todo el asunto de la noticia.

—Es difícil de decir—Admitió la mujer adulta—Bernardette Cavendish, como usted, era una mujer muy bondadosa que tenía que mantener el orgullo de la familia sobre sus hombros. Pertenecer a una familia antigua siempre te obliga a mantener algunas reglas de etiqueta por una cuestión de orgullo—Admitió sin restarle importancia la mujer—Sin embargo…no recuerdo ni una vez que ella pusiera a prueba su curiosidad cuando usted era tan solo una niña y siempre solía ser muy tolerante con sus gustos más peculiares, aun cuando los demás no los consideraban apropiados para los niños de su edad.

—Como con Shiny Chariot.

—Si—Sonrió la mujer—Ella la llevo a usted a ver a Chariot hasta Japón ¿Recuerda?

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo—Sonrío Diana ante la memoria.

—Ella era una mujer sumamente comprensiva. Quizás habría sido complicado por su rol familiar entender porque su hija quisiera salir con una bruja de padres no magos, pero estoy segura de que eso no habría hecho jamás que dejara de amarte. Estoy segura de que la señora Bernardette habría optado por apoyarte para que fueras feliz independientemente de lo problemático que pudiera ser eso.

—...—Diana no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras por primera vez.

Era extraño, llevaba varias semanas sin poder hablar sobre su futuro, sobre la presión que sentía por salir con un montón de desconocidos, llevaba tiempo preocupada sobre su imagen familiar, molesta por no poder hablar sobre lo que en verdad sentía, triste por no poder hablar con nadie sobre Akko.

Recordó como había pensado en Bernardette desde el primer día que se había presentado con un chico. En como la extrañaba, y en cómo le hubiera gustado poder platicar con ella.

Platicarlo con cualquier persona parecía llevarla de un extremo a otro. Hannah y Barbara no dejaban de emocionarse cada que salía con cualquier chico y Akko se irritaba tan rápido que había llegado a tal punto en que había comenzado a cerrarse al respecto. Cuando vio caer dos lágrimas de sus ojos no le sorprendió.

Sintió que se había quitado un peso enorme de encima.

—Gracias Ana—Agradeció a la mujer que le sonrió con simpatía.

—No tiene nada que agradecer señorita—Le respondió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Debo hablar con Akko—Respondió en voz baja sin moverse.

—Sí, debe hacerlo—Concordó la mujer.

Al salir Akko reconoció que sus problemas no habían terminado. Un chico que perfectamente conocida la miraba apenas subió las escaleras, era idéntico en apariencia.

Andrew pestaño un instante.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó entre sorprendido e irritado. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

—Ay, no otra vez. ¿Por qué es tan difícil explicar estas cosas? —Se exaspero la chica, quitando toda duda del joven Hanbridge que solo suspiro largo.

Andrew sabía perfectamente que las brujas estaban locas. Lo supo desde el primer día en que lo habían invitado a la casa de los Cavendish porque su padre tuvo una reunión allí en una tarde de verano. Hacía un aire fresco en las afueras de la casa y aunque él sabía que las brujas eran quizás la fuente de muchos de sus problemas, también reconocía que estaba allí en primer lugar porque lo tenía encantado una.

Akko se tomó el tiempo para explicarle a Andrew lo que había pasado, sobre Sucy y el extraño plan que habían elaborado.

—¿Bailaste en mi lugar con Diana? —Le pregunto curioso el chico a la bruja que caminaba distraída. No le sorprendía por una parte las extrañas formas de actuar de Akko, su personalidad impredecible, era quizás una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la bruja.

—Si, si, no te vayas a enfadar, Diana ya me regaño lo suficiente—Se justificó la pequeña bruja cruzando el lago por el puente de piedra junto al noble.

—Las brujas se la pasan decidiendo un montón de estupideces por los demás—Se quejó en voz alta el chico, aunque no se encontraba verdaderamente molesto, recordando aun como la amiga de Akko que se había hecho pasar por Diana le había hecho perder la mitad de su día en un bosque extraño.

—Tienes una araña—Le señalo Akko con el dedo índice para lo que Andrew pego un brinco intranquilo—Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo te la quito—Se rio la bruja retirando a la araña con la punta de los dedos.

Y si Andrew no la hubiera visto con su misma apariencia se hubiera reído para acompañarla.

Sobre el lago, los chicos miraban una gema brillante en una estatua de unicornio que se iluminaba cada vez más mientras caía el atardecer.

—Si querías venir, no era necesario que te hicieras pasar por mí—Explicó el chico con serenidad—¿Acaso Diana no te invito a la fiesta?—Si, para este momento Diana podía decir que él no había cumplido con su parte si no había asistido al baile con ella, aunque realmente hizo el esfuerzo, pero Diana no podría quejarse tampoco si ella no había invitado a Akko.

—Sí, si me invito, pero yo le dije que no quería venir—Contestó la chica, recordando que Diana si se lo había preguntado.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el joven noble con curiosidad.

—Porque estaba enojada—Admitió Akko haciendo un puchero—Sé que no es tu culpa y no tome tu apariencia para dejarte mal parado, pero no quería verla con alguien más—Respondió sin mirarlo, dejando a Andrew pensativo un instante.

—¿Te molesta mucho eso? —Preguntó a pesar de la incomodidad de hacerlo.

—Si…—Akko suspiro profundo, sintiéndose extraña por admitirlo con Andrew—Siempre que la veo saliendo con alguien me pongo muy triste para ser sincera—Comentó agachando la cabeza.

Andrew se quedó sin palabras.

Por primera vez desde que las había visto la primera vez se asomó en su pecho un sentimiento de inseguridad. Su faceta orgullosa de sí mismo que había tenido en el restaurante cuando había retado a Diana comenzando a esfumarse poco a poco.

—Te pone triste…— El joven Hanbridge bajo la voz al final moviendo con inquietud las manos.

—Si. ¿Es algo extraño está bien? —La bruja no se atrevía a mirarlo, no porque supiera lo que el chico estaba pasando, sino más bien sumida en su distracción—Yo no elegí que me gustara así Diana ¿Ok?. Sé que es ridículo, ni siquiera somos parecidas en nada, ella es muy lista y tranquila mientras que yo soy un completo desastre, nuestras familias jamás se acomodarían como tal.

—….

Akko paro su monologo. Dándose cuenta de que el chico llevaba ya un par de minutos sin contestar nada.

—¿Andrew? —Se giró a ver al chico al rostro. Andrew parecía no tener ninguna expresión. No, parecía esforzarse mucho por no tenerla—¿Qué pasa?

El chico se aclaró la garganta.

Vaya que era tonto, había retado a Diana como un niño, como quien pudiera conquistar primero a la chica como si fuera un premio.

Había confiado en sus capacidades por la facilidad que tenía para que se le acercaran las mujeres y solo no tenía la atención de la única que le interesaba. Las palabras habían sido claras por parte de Akko, él había perdido, desde días antes, quizás incluso meses, desde antes de comenzar.

Diana había ganado el corazón de Akko sin siquiera participar.

Akko esperaba una respuesta ante su muda expresividad, visiblemente preocupada.

—No, no es extraño—Respondió al fin, sintiendo como le temblaba un poco la voz—No te juzgo por eso, al contrario, no seas tonta, no pierdas más tiempo y ve a decírselo. —Insistió dándole una palmada en la espalda a la japonesa para que volviera al castillo

—¿Por qué tuviste ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? —Preguntó la fan de Shiny Chariot a su mejor amigo.

—Su tía…quiere que anuncie a su pareja en esa fiesta, sincérate con ella antes de que sea tarde—Respondió el chico sin mirarla mientras la arrastraba de los hombros—Diana es algo lenta, pero estoy seguro de que le encantaría saber lo que sientes.

—¿Andrew? —La chica se volteo a ver al joven. La mirada de Andrew parecía estar en un eterno debate.

—Te alcanzare en un momento, no pierdas más tiempo. —Le comentó el muchacho antes de sonreírle y las dudas de la pequeña bruja se disiparon antes de sonreírle de vuelta y afirmar con la cabeza.

—Lo hare—Afirmo incorporándose para comenzar a echar carrera.

—¡Apresurate Akko! —La bruja se regresó corriendo al castillo—Antes de que me arrepienta.

Akko se asomó en el castillo, la música había comenzado a sonar más fuerte. Los instrumentos sonaban potentes con las piezas de música clásica.

—Oh, Andrew, allí estas—La detuvo la tía Daryl.

Diablos, seguía teniendo la apariencia de su amigo

—¿Estas bien? Te veías muy extraño en el baile—A Akko todavía le desagradaba mucho esa mujer, pero no podía detenerse para odiarla si quería apresurarse a encontrar a Diana.

—No me sentía muy bien—Comentó con pena Akko apresurando las palabras—Oye. ¿Has visto a Diana? —A Daryl le llamo un poco la atención el lenguaje informal dirigido a ella, pero trato de ignorarlo al tratarse del hijo del conde.

—Me parece que no. Oye, estaré dando un anuncio muy especial…—Akko ya se había alejado un par de pasos sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo—Vaya, pero que urgencia—Dijo para si la tía Daryl mientras caminaba en dirección al escenario donde estaba el grupo musical.

—¡Andrew! —Akko reconocía esa voz de la escuela. Hannah y Barbara se había acercado a el vistiendo ropa elegante que las hacía ver solo un poco menos desagradables.

—Oyeee, Diana no nos dijo que vendrías con ella—Siguió la conversación Barbara poniéndose a su lado, aunque lo cierto era que Hannah y Barbara ya lo sospechaban por el extraño comportamiento de su compañera de cuarto.

—Si, estoy buscando precisamente a Diana—Contestó Akko ignorando la sonrisa maquiavélica de Hannah y Barbara—¿La han visto chicas?

—¿Por qué la prisa? Podemos dejar pasar el lenguaje informal hoy porque queremos que nos expliques de una vez por todas que rayos pasa entre ustedes dos—Exigió Hannah con las manos en la cintura.

—Andrew—Se acercó Diana tomando su hombro—Que alegría encontrarte, ven, te estuve esperando—Akko se tensó al sentir a Diana envolverla en un abrazo firme, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—¡Diana! —El saludo no se hizo esperar por sus compañeras de equipo.

—Disculpen chicas, pero quiero ver si podría pasar un momento con mi pareja de baile—Se excusó Diana sonriendo con tranquilidad sacando a Akko del brazo ante las preguntas que aun lanzaban Hannah y Barbara.

—Diana, te estaba buscando, soy Akko—Se comenzó a explicar la bruja cuando vio a la chica levantar una mano cerca de su frente—¿Huh? —Y le propicio un fuerte golpe con la punta del dedo—¡Auch! —Se sobo la chica la frente por el dolor—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Eres una boba—Respondió con seriedad la chica de cabello rubio antes de que Akko se pusiera a observarla bien. Diana lucía con una expresión sombría y uno de sus mechones cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Sucy? —La aludida atino a solo sonreírle de vuelta—¿Por qué estas con la apariencia de Diana?

—¿No te gusta? —Comentó sonriendo tétricamente la amante de los hongos mirándose el vestido—Ya sabes lo feo que es cuidar de ti Akko. Hasta tuve que decir la palabra "alegría" allá atrás—Puntualizó cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de disgusto.

Akko se quedó en blanco un momento, su cerebro rindiéndose a los 10 segundos.

—¡No importa! Ayúdame a encontrar a Diana—La arrastro con pasos apresurados cuando la música seguía resonando en el lugar.

—Bueno, bueno, déja al menos quitarme la apariencia de tu novia—Aceptó la chica mientras una nube de humo dejaba ver a Sucy con su apariencia habitual en su uniforme escolar—Creo que a esta altura no faltaran más confusiones.

—Lotte—La joven Cavendish, que se encontraba del otro lado de la pista reconoció a la chica que bailaba con el mejor amigo de Andrew. Lotte se excusó con Frank por tercera ocasión en el día para cumplir su humilde labor de salvar traseros ajenos.

—¿Sucy? —Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—¿Eh? —La duda respondió la pregunta.

—¡Ah! ¡Diana! —Lotte trato por todos los medios de ocultar sus nervios por haberse encontrado con la verdadera chica—Que bonita fiesta.

—Disculpa Lotte. ¿Has visto a Akko? No me digas que no sabes dónde está y que no vino, porque ella estaba al pendiente de ti durante el baile.

Diana tenía que ser muy inteligente para reconocer a Akko o Akko muy tonta como para pensar que el plan funcionaría.

—L-La verdad pensé que estaba contigo—Admitió la bruja invocadora de espíritus buscando con la mirada entre la multitud a la chica con la apariencia de Andrew Hanbridge—¡Oh! ¡Allí esta! —Lotte sabía reconocer a su mejor amiga porque a diferencia del joven rico, Akko no tenía nada de delicadeza para empujar a la gente.

—Quítense del camino, maldita sea. ¡D-Diana! —La reconoció acercándose entre las personas que invadían la pista de baile.

—¡Akko! —Concordó Diana con la visión de la fan de nightfall, intentando hacerse espacio entre la gente mientras la música sonaba más fuerte—Ah, disculpe—Se excusó con una pareja con la que choco al pasar.

—Diana, Diana, soy yo—Decía la chica apresurándose, aunque Diana sabía claramente quién era.

—¡Akko!—A Diana siempre le habían molestado las multitudes, pero esta vez los invitados habían alcanzado a meterse en sus nervios.

Se acercó hasta el lugar pidiendo disculpas entre los amigos y familiares.

—¡Diana!—Akko estiro los brazos lista para abrazarla, pero apenas estuvo a un paso las volvió a bajar, como aquella vez que la había visto al iniciar el año escolar. Sentía el corazón en la mano, los latidos retumbando al ritmo de la música.

Diana solo se quedó a un par de pasos respirando fuerte, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Akko se contagió de la imagen, escuchando cada golpe de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

—Podrías…—La voz de Diana sonó como un susurro mientras trataba de calmar su respiración—¿Podrías volver a ser Akko? —Le pidió al fin—Es que…siento que, si hablo así contigo, no estoy siendo sincera con la persona correcta—Akko parpadeo un momento antes de mirar su apariencia y comprendiendo a que se refería. Tomo su varita de la bolsa de su chaqueta desapareciendo en una nube de humo la apariencia del joven Hanbridge, adquiriendo su apariencia habitual en disfraz de bruja.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó sonriendo.

—Sin lugar a dudas—Le sonrió de vuelta la chica viendo como la castaña no dejaba de mirarla—Akko…

—Diana…

Las personas pasaban a su alrededor. La música sonaba más y más lejos cada vez. El tiempo se detenía para las dos.

—¿Akko?

Y de repente, no hubo luz. Se acabó la música.

Diana abrió los ojos con sorpresa, intentando ver el rostro que tenía al frente hace unos segundos ante el cambio repentino.

La luz se puso sobre el escenario y la tía Daryl apareció bajo ella, encendiendo en Diana todas las señales de alerta. La mujer lucía un disfraz aún más ostentoso con el que la había visto entrar y poseía una enorme sonrisa junto al micrófono del vocalista de la agrupación musical.

—¡Gracias a todos los invitados por venir a mi fiesta! Es un placer tenerlos aquí. He recibido muchos hermosos regalos y estoy muy agradecida con su presencia—Decía contenta la rubia—Ha sido una hermosa noche y sin embargo, creo que más de alguno está aquí como yo esperando un anuncio muy especial—En ese instante la luz comenzó a verse tenue entre la multitud y Diana comprendió que estaba cayendo sobre ella, los ojos de serpiente de Daryl se encontraron con los suyos por tensos momentos—Diana, mi querida sobrina, me has confirmado el día de hoy que alguien ha tocado tu corazón. Como sabrás todos estamos muy intrigados por conocer tu futuro y al que se dirigirá esta familia con el mismo, la mitad de los invitados está aquí esperando una respuesta. Me honra que puedas subir al escenario a darnos a todos la grata sorpresa.

Diana sintió un par de manos desconocidas posarse sobre sus hombros.

— _Muy bien Diana_

— _¡Espero ser yo! —_ Se escuchó una voz al fondo

— _Esto determinara el futuro de toda su familia, debe estar muy nerviosa_

— _¡Es la futura heredera de los Cavendish! Que emoción_

— _¡Excelente Diana!_

Akko se quedó paralizada en el lugar, Diana había estado frente a ella hace solo un par de segundos. No, no era posible, esto era el peor escenario. Diana se ponía tiesa y los invitados la empujaban en dirección hacia la tía Daryl.

Su rostro estaba completamente pálido y su corazón que hace algunos segundos latía con fuerza parecía haberse congelado. Sentía como la atención se fijaba en ella por la peor razón posible. Subió las escaleras con lentitud dando una vista rápida a todos los invitados que la miraban con curiosidad.

Su tía la había engañado. Ella había sido lo suficientemente discreta para decirle que no quería hablar del asunto frente a los demás y ahora nuevamente la tenía entre la espada y la pared decidiendo algo complicado.

Daryl sonreía aun en el escenario, con esa expresión que le molestaba tanto, con su mirada de serpiente, la seguridad y control de una mujer poderosa. Sus manos temblaban lo suficiente como para tomar el micrófono cuando sintió una mano a sus espaldas darle un ligero empujón y se volteo a ver a la persona que menos estaba esperando.

—Andrew…—Reconoció al chico que se ocultaba detrás del telón del grupo de música.

—Deja en otro lado tus miedos—Le aseguro el chico, haciéndola parpadear un par de veces—Solo se sincera.

Diana lo miro un momento antes de tomar el micrófono. Ignoro la atención del chico aun aturdida por todas las emociones que se hacían un torbellino sobre su pecho cuando todos la esperaban hablar.

—Gracias a todos por venir—Se dirigió con cortesía. El lugar entero se encontraba en absoluto silencio, con la luz suficiente para reconocer a los invitados. Pensó tan solo un momento su discurso antes acercarse nuevamente al micrófno—Sé que todos están en gran parte aquí porque mi tía puso el anuncio en el periódico al inicio de mi ciclo escolar de que yo estaba buscando una pareja—La tía Daryl sonrió orgullosa de su acción. Diana apretó el micrófono al verla—He conocido a muchas personas estos días y todos han sido muy amables conmigo—Se escuchó una voz emocionada al fondo de la habitación—Sin embargo, es justo que sea sincera con ustedes, porque creo que no lo he sido durante un largo tiempo, yo no autorice nunca dicho anuncio y solo accedí porque pensé que podría ser bueno para el prestigio de mi familia. —Akko levanto la mirada que había estado perdida hace un instante, enfocándose solo en Diana—Quiero aclarar que aunque agradezco la cortesía con la que se dirigieron todas las personas con las que salí y aprecio el tiempo que pase con ellas, en realidad no me pude enamorar de ninguna de las personas con las que salí.

Un sonido de descontento se escuchó al fondo del lugar. La tensión subiendo un poco su temperatura.

—Pero, hay algo que quiero decir al respecto y es que hacer que alguien se comprometa sin algún motivo profundo es un error y yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer de esta prisa una decisión que me afectara toda la vida—Aclaró sintiendo como todos le miraban—Sin embargo, hay algo más en lo que debo ser sincera y es que yo me pare aquí por algo y es porque si me he enamorado—La atención volvió sobre la chica, los murmullos escuchándose en el salón.

—¿De quién? —Pregunto una de sus primas, perdiendo la paciencia junto a las personas que la acompañaban—Ya párale con tanto misterio Diana, toda esta fiesta es por ti.

—¿Quién es la persona que te gusta Diana? —Pregunto Hannah desde su posición. Diana reconoció la impaciencia de sus amigas que le había acompañado todos estos días con la misma pregunta.

—¿De quién se trata Diana? —La voz de Daryl sonaba severa a su lado—Si esta persona es lo suficientemente importante para que rechazaras a todos los chicos de esta sala, déjanos conocer su nombre al menos. Esta persona debe tener un nombre.

—Se llama Akko—Un sonido de impresión seguido de un espeso silencio invadió todo el lugar.

Diana miraba a su tía a los ojos directamente, enfrentándose con la misma seriedad, un pestañeo y sabía que perdía frente a ella.

Un par de palmadas se escucharon a lo lejos deteniendo el problema familiar. Diana pudo reconocer a Ana aplaudiendo antes de que Andrew desde su lugar le siguiera junto a los demás.

— _¡Muy bien!_

Lotte y Sucy comenzaron a aplaudir también junto a Akko y de repente todo el lugar rompió en aplausos. Diana podía sentir su rostro completamente caliente, los rostros lucían desenfocados.

Akko se quedó embobada mirando a la chica de sus sueños intentando asimilar que sus oídos no le hubieran traicionado y allí estaba, allí estaba Diana, estaban Lotte y Sucy abrazándola por los lados empujándola con felicidad intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Había escogido su nombre frente a los demás.

Su nombre era Akko.

* * *

 **¡Que capitulo tan largo! Espero que no se aburrieran de leerlo haha, pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero sentía que se cortaba la lectura. Que bonito es cuando llegas a esa parte de la novela en la que se habla del título 8D.**

 **¡Aun falta un poco! Esta historia tendra un epilogo que estoy corrigiendo para subir mañana.**

ReaMir: Gracias por acompañar al fanfic hasta el final :) me alegro que lo disfrutaras.

NamSuki: Definitivamente hay que confia en akko, la mujer tiene una formula secreta para que todo salga bien.

Diana Schnee: Si, era de esperarse con esas dos XD fue muy divertido de escribir el desmadre.

AaronVS3: Where is the lie?

Yuzuchi Mbp: Ay, muchas gracias ;w; se hace lo que se puede. Por suerte este fanfic ya esta por terminarse uwu, un minicapitulo y ya.

jaydisita.8709: Siempre es bonito sacar sonrisas ajenas :3 Espero que disfrutaras mucho el capitulo y el fanfic en general que esta terminandose uwu.

thecat-laura: Me alegro mucho que te gustara la historia o: Me quede pensando en si con Danko te referías a DianaxAndrewxAkko chaaan hahaha, debo aclarar que este fanfic es Diakko o: con todos extraños de Ankko y Dianandrew para botanearsela :3


	10. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

—Señorita Cavendish—La voz severa de Finnelan sonaba en la oficina de la directora. Eran las 10:00am y la maestra la había llamado desde que se la había encontrado en el desayuno—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia el tipo de relación que tiene con la señorita Kagari, pero le pido que mientras sea la prefecta de clases, intente mantener sus muestras de relación afectiva fuera de la vista de las demás alumnas.

Diana respiro profundo. Era la primera vez que la hablaban para reprenderla y tenía que ser consciente de que solo podía ser culpa de Akko.

—Disculpe, tengo entendido que mantener una relación romántica con alguien en los planteles, siempre y cuando no sobrepase el código de ética de Luna Nova no rompe las reglas según lo escrito en el manual de normas de esta academia maestra Finnelan.

—Si, es verdad, la directora Holbrook no está en contra de eso, después de todo están en su adolescencia. Sin embargo, debes entender que por la posición que tienes y tu responsabilidad como prefecta, es necesario retener un poco de ese comportamiento en este lugar—Se excusó la maestra, sintiéndose un poco irritada consigo misma. Diana sabía porqué, realmente a Finnelan no le gustaba que estuviera saliendo con Akko.

Miro a la profesora sin decir nada durante unos momentos calculando la situación.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir, tiene razón, quizás sea inapropiado para una prefecta—Comentó en voz baja la futura líder de los Cavendish.

—Es correcto—Sonrío con satisfacción la maestra.

—Por lo que usted comprenderá que no me gustaría mantenerme fría con mi novia y me disculpará por devolverle esto para no ir en contra de las reglas de la Academia—Comentó dejando la insignia con la que había iniciado el año en la mesa.

Finnelan salió de su fantasía al ver la insignia de prefecta con el nombre de Diana grabado sobre su mesa. Se giró a mirar a Diana sin comprender completamente, Diana le devolvió la mirada.

—Pero, pero-

—No se preocupe maestra, no me gustaría ir en contra de las reglas de Luna Nova y estoy segura de que algún otro alumno podrá cumplir mejor con esta responsabilidad—Finalizó antes de dirigirse a la puerta de esta oficina.

—Diana, no quise decir…esto no es lo que…—Finnelan se puso sería un instante—No quise ofender tus gustos personales.

—No se preocupe—Sonrió la chica antes de girar el picaporte—Es solo un título—Admitió restándole importancia—Escuche que la señorita Yanson tiene muy buenas notas como para tomar mi lugar. Lotte no obtuvo el puesto a pesar de tener un buen desempeño en la escuela. Creo que sería bueno preguntarle si está disponible para el puesto.

—Pero…—Y Finnelan se quedó callada en su escritorio mientras escuchaba cerrarse la puerta.

—¡Muy bien Akko! —La felicito la maestra Chariot, has mejorado muchísimo tu desempeño últimamente.

—No lo diga maestra, ya sé que se está burlando en el fondo—Comentó haciendo un puchero la brujita.

—¿Yo? Claro que no Akko, es grandioso que te estés esforzando por mantener a tu "rival" contenta demostrándole que si le pones mucha atención—Respondió riendo brevemente la maestra.

—¡Ay ya! —Se exasperó Akko—No es mi culpa que Diana sea tan linda. Está bien, ya, si, tuvo razón, lo admito, no la vigilaba tanto solo por eso.

La maestra favorita de Akko se limitó a reír con tranquilidad. Quizás ella recibía más felicidad que Finnelan al respecto.

—¡Oye Akko! —Le gritaba Amanda desde la puerta—Mueve tu trasero y busca a tu novia, Jasminka hizo pasteles para todos, haremos un picnic y solo faltan ustedes dos.

—Si claro, en un momento las alcanzamos—Le confirmo con energía la castaña apresurándose a recoger sus cosas—Lo siento maestra, voy a buscar a Diana.

—Mucho cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar—Le comentó la pelirroja sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Estoy bien, no va a pasar na…¡AH!—Akko estuvo a punto de chocar al salir del pasillo con alguien.

—Lo siento—Se disculparon al unísono.

—Casi me matas del susto—La regañó la antigua dueña del Shiny Rod.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Preguntó Diana con curiosidad

—Solo tu ridículamente perfecto rostro—Fingió molestarse la bruja cruzándose de brazos mientras Diana se relajaba en el sentimiento.

—No te vi Akko—Se excusó la chica sonriendo mientras la castaña le devolvía la sonrisa—Después de usted señorita Kagari—Le señalo con una mano con cortesía la bruja prodigio dándole el paso sonriendo.

—Ay por favor, está bien que me quieras mucho, pero no te pases de formal conmigo, eso es muy gay—La regaño jalándola del brazo.

—Aferrarse de mi brazo también es muy gay Akko—Se justificó la chica mientras reían al mismo tiempo. Aunque a las dos no les importaba realmente mucho verse gays.

—¿Hablaste con tu tía?—Preguntó Akko recordando que no habían tocado el tema hasta ahora, sacando un largo suspiro de la estudiante prodigio.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, todavía sigue en cama por la impresión—Respondió Diana recordando como su tía había enfermado (O estaba exagerando enfermar) por estar en una relación con Akko.

—Ya me ganare su corazón—Le tranquilizó la antigua portadora del Shiny Rod.

—Como el de todos—Concordó Diana acercándose más a la chica mientras atravesaban la entrada de la Academia hacia los campos de vuelo.

Una figura paso por su lado a contraluz y las chicas reconocieron al hijo del conde que paseaba con su mejor amigo Frank.

—Andrew—Lo reconoció la castaña mientras Diana se quedaba parada viendo alejarse al chico.

—Espérame un segundo Akko—Le indico antes de acercarse al chico rapidamente—¡Andrew! —Le llamó mientras el joven se detenía de golpe, sopesando si sería bueno hablar con la siguiente líder de los Cavendish después de que él le había causado tantos problemas anteriormente cuando se habían visto en el café.

—¿Vienes a echarme algo en cara? —Preguntó serio dando media vuelta, pensando en que Diana tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo después de que Akko eligiera estar saliendo.

—Puede ser—Dijo la chica mirándolo directamente con una ceja levantada—…Gracias—Contestó después de unos minutos mientras el chico abría los ojos impresionado.

—De nada—Comentó orgulloso mientras ambos asentían a la vez en una señal de respeto y sonreían al mismo tiempo.

Akko se les quedo mirando a un par de pasos totalmente confundida.

—Aristócratas…—Debía ser la explicación más lógica.

El sol brillaba sobre los campos de Luna Nova. Tenían hora libre y a Akko le recordaba lo feliz que estaba cuando había aprendido a volar.

Jasminka había traído pasteles para todos y Diana había preparado el té mientras las horas pasaban y se iban líquidas.

—¡Anda Cavendish! No tenemos todo el maldito día—La apuraba Amanda haciendo un circulo alrededor de ella y Akko junto a las demás chicas.

—Es muy extraño con todos ustedes viendo—Se excusó Diana roja hasta las orejas.

—Amanda, no la presiones. De verdad no me molesta Diana—La defendió Akko excusándose con los brazos, aunque las mejillas le brillaban de igual forma.

—Oh vamos, es solo un besito—Se impacientaba cada vez más la pelirroja mientras las demás solo se limitaban a observar la conversación. Llevaban ya un buen rato desde que Amanda las había molestado con darse un beso, captando la atención de todo el grupo de brujitas.

—Diana es muy tímida Amanda—Decía Barbara con seguridad. Después de pasar por terapia y el shock que les paso cuando Diana les dijo que salía con Akko, la chicas del equipo azul se habían hecho a la idea de tener a la líder de su equipo saliendo con la del equipo rojo.

—¡Las dos son unas cobardes! —Sentenció Amanda.

—Solo no considero apropiado…

—¿Qué pasa que Cavendish? ¿Acaso no quieres a Akko? —Le sonrió enseñando los dientes, haciendo que Diana parara de golpe su monologo mirándola con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

—Que no quieres a Akko—Repitió Amanda sonriendo mientras Diana se ponía a examinar una a una las miradas de todas las presentes, que compartían una sonrisa cómplice con Amanda hasta llegar al rostro que le interesaba.

Akko sonrió juguetona antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa Diana? ¿Acaso no me quieres?

—Silencio Akko, ven aquí—Ordenó con autoridad la rubia acercándose a la bruja que apenas sonreía nerviosa para responder, cuando Akko sintió sus labios sellados con los de su novia. Debía ser la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Los labios de Diana se movieron suaves sobre los suyos. Era un beso tranquilo, perfecto, como el que jamás hubiera imaginado tener con la chica con la que competía el año pasado.

Diana le sonrió cuando se terminó y Akko no podía estar más feliz.

—¡Woah! —Gritaba Amanda mientras todas las chicas se alteraban a su alrededor, pero ellas no escuchaban nada. Solo se miraban a los ojos mientras el resto de las chicas era un desastre de gritos y emociones.

Akko no podía enumerar todos los sentimientos confusos que la habían atormentado las semanas pasadas, pero quizás el amor que sentía no tenía que tener una definición más allá del nombre de quien amaba y esa persona era Diana.

* * *

 **¡Final! muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia de principio a fin, fue un placer haber escrito para ustedes 8D Agradezco mucho los comentarios y respuesta positiva que tuve para el fanfic, a pesar de las dudas y todo XD. Quisiera invitarlos tambien en Facebook a estar al pendiente de una fanzine que estoy llevando con una amiga y muchos dibujantes de Little Witch Academia para el 14 de febrero :3 me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Brochan ilustración y hago muchas tiras cortas de LWA.**

 **¡Gracias! Que esten genial, quizás nos veamos de nuevo en algun momento o:**


End file.
